Neverland
by Nina R. Clavel
Summary: She studied his hand briefly, furrowing her brows in confusion. "What...are you doing?" She stammered, her breath shaky. "Give me your hand." He hummed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She hesitantly placed her hand in his and their eyes locked. The moment their hands touched, he felt a warmth surge inside him- (Formerly called: "Butterfly and the Moth")
1. Seattle to La Push

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Summit owns the rights to the movies. I do not make any profit on this, if I did...I wouldn't be working at a pharmacy...dealing with the oh so lovely public. Thanks.

First, I'd like to thank all those who took the time to click on my story. I've been wanting to write this story for a long time now, and I've just been too chicken. The beginning does drag just a bit, but it's necessary. I promise, by the end of the 4th chapter and so on, it will be a lot more entertaining. Please leave a review if you read. It's always nice to know what people think. If you have any ideas for future chapters, or suggestions about my story overall, please let me know! I'm always eager to please my readers! Constructive criticism is welcomed, because I'll never develop as a writer, if I don't get feed back! Thanks again!

Just a quick summary: Carlisle tried changing Esme, but her heart gave out. Now living in forks again, Edward meets Bella as usual, but it's not only Edward who finds his mate. Carlisle is imprinted on, by Collin Littlesea's older sister; Danielle Littlesea. The imprint not only gives hope to Leah, but allows Edward to realize he does have a Soul. The story will shift between book verse and movie verse. Depends on whichever I preferred. Slightly AU, but mostly follows the Twilight timeline. Starts off towards the end of New Moon. :)

Chapter 1: Seattle to La Push

"Radio stations really should play a wider variety of music. Seriously. I swear if I hear this song one more time today-" A young woman trailed on, as she aggressively reached over, changing the radio station. She shoved strands of her long black hair from her russet colored face as she placed both hands back on the steering wheel.

"Really, Rachel? Modern Country? I thought you said it really wasn't country anymore?"

Rachel Black looked at the other woman sitting in the passenger seat, her coloring nearly identical to Rachel's.

"Have I said that?"

"You did. Profusely I must had," The other girl informed, as she skimmed through a magazine.

Rachel laughed softly, shaking her head. "Alright then, what do you want to listen to, Dani?"

Dani, short for Danielle, only gave her cousin a shrug.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smacked her lips, "Silence sounds good then, yeah?"

Dani smirked, flicking off the radio at Rachel's request. Instead of enjoying the sound of the radio, they welcomed the gentle sound of light rain hitting the roof of Rachel's silver Honda.

"I can't wait to get home, Collin hasn't stopped calling me. Poor kid, you swear he was a little puppy."

Rachel laughed as she gave Dani a knowing look, "Yes— well, Jacob was quite like that when he was Collin's age, but now that he's grown and into girls… well, you know."

Dani grinned, "Say no more. I would say I can't wait for Collin's attention to be elsewhere, but I think I might miss the little twerp worshiping me."

Rachel nodded, her grin transitioning into a small frown. It was as if Dani felt the mood change, Rachel's mood. Rachel and Rebecca were twins, but sometimes Dani felt she was their triplet, despite the fact that she was a year younger than them.

She reached over and grabbed her cousin's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Rachel sometimes felt bad leaving Jacob behind. She just wanted to get out of La Push after their mom died. Even Rebecca up and left, getting married and moving to Hawaii.

Rachel just missed her mom. And La Push was painful.

So Rachel decided to flee to Seattle, receiving a scholarship to Washington State University. Dani joined her there soon after. It was so comforting having Dani with her— Dani and Rachel were always so close growing up, and with Rebecca in Hawaii, Dani's company was much needed.

Dani was aroused from their silent moment by the sound of her phone buzzing. She shuffled through her bag, searching for the small device. It was only a text from A.J.—Dani bit her bottom lip, dreading it's content. She flipped the phone open to only read, in all caps— HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ASKING ME. WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK? YOU BETTER COME BACK.

Dani wasn't surprised. A.J. was possessive and controlling and the only way she was even able to leave with Rachel for the return home, was because A.J. was working and Dani left him a note under his apartment door; Otherwise, he wouldn't have let Dani leave.

"A.J.?" Rachel asked, glancing at Dani's phone.

Dani snorted, letting out what she hoped wasn't an uneasy laugh, "Yeah, he just wanted to wish me a safe trip. He just got off of work." She lied. And a little too easily. Lying to Rachel about A.J.'s possessiveness was hard, but it was becoming a bad habit; a bad habit that she was terrified to break.

Dani didn't quite understand the power A.J. had over her. Perhaps it was because she was so in love with him…at least she _was_. When Dani first met him: he was kind, sweet and surprisingly selfless. He was always so loving and attentive— undoubtedly charming and attractive. So much that Dani fell quite easily for him. After they were engaged, A.J. started showing a different side of himself; he became insanely jealous of every guy she'd talk to. He would try to control the things she ate, or the clothes she'd wear. He'd scold her like a child, for things she had no control over.

He was demanding. Especially about things like sex. Dani didn't want to have sex before marriage. It was just one of those rules that Dani always felt so strongly about. A.J. seemed to have no problem with it at first; but after their engagement, he was always pressuring her, but she refused to give in. Dani eventually attempted to break up with him, but that is when the physical abuse started. He slapped her, or more appropriately— he smacked her so hard, that she fell.

He then threatened her, and her cousin. Telling her that she belonged to him, that she was not allowed to leave him, and that they would be married.

Dani didn't even want to think about the other terrible things that A.J. has done to her since then. Dani was almost ashamed of the power he had over her. She felt like a coward. But then again, it was quite brave of her to leave without telling him in person, it was brave of her to slip that note under his door and then get in that car with Rachel and flee to La Push. She didn't plan on going back— she was running away from A.J... from her abuser.

She knew Rachel planned on returning to college, but Dani was going to get a job in Forks and stay home with her parents and Collin. She couldn't return to Seattle— not while A.J. was there; however, a small part of her was afraid A.J. would hurt Rachel, and because of that very reason, she knew she eventually had to tell Rachel the truth.

After a bathroom stop and a late night diner at I-hop, the two girls finally made it back to La Push.

Rachel pulled into Dani's house, the car lights shining brightly against the windows. Both girls got out the car and started gathering Dani's bags, but before they could even make it to the porch, Collin came parading out the house and clobbered Dani.

Dani dropped her bag, hugging her little brother tightly and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Dani! Do you know how happy I am that you are back. All I have is Brady now!"

"I hope you mean that as a compliment?" Brady spoke up form the porch. He was standing awkwardly by the door, as if he followed Collin out, but then suddenly got really shy.

Collin just scoffed, turning back to his big sister, "How long will you be staying?"

Dani let out a shrug— hesitantly looking back at Rachel, but her glance was fleeting; for fear of Rachel realizing her intentions of not going back. She then glanced back at Collin, answering him with a broad smile, "I'm not sure yet, kiddo."

Rachel just smiled obliviously, helping Dani bring all her things inside, before briefly visiting with her Aunt Connie and Uncle Kevin Littlesea. After a few cups of tea, and a few shared college stories, Rachel decided it was time for her to get home.

Dani walked Rachel out, giving her a giant hug. It would be strange not having Rachel around—they shared a dorm back in Seattle, so she was use to Rachel's constant presence at night. "Goodnight, Rach." She said, pulling away form her cousin.

Rachel smiled, "Goodnight, Dani. See you tomorrow, maybe."

"Of course," she bid her a goodnight one last time before going inside.

Connie gave her Daughter another big hug, having already given a few the moment she walked in. "Oh baby, it's so good having you home," Her mother confessed. Dani smiled softly, enjoying the gentle warmth of her mother. After all she's been through with A.J., it was nice to feel like a little kid again, safe in your parents' arms.

Her dad gave her a quick kiss to her forehead before helping her bring the rest of her bags to her bedroom. "You packed a lot," He pointed out, noticing his daughter brought most of her belongings home.

"Um. Yes," She admitted awkwardly, chewing her bottom lip— which was a habit she fiercely needed to break.

"Aren't you going back to Seattle soon?"

Dani shrugged, letting her shoulders slump in defeat, "Probably not, Dad."

Kevin raised a brow, growing highly suspicious. Dani was made for school; she was smart and loved to learn, so why was she suddenly not interested?

"Would you prefer a different school? As much as your mother and I love having you so close by… if it would make you happy-" But he wasn't able to finish. "It's not that, I just need a small break. College is more overwhelming than I thought."

Her dad nodded, convinced. "Well, it can be, yes. Okay, you know your mother and I are always happy to have you home. If you need a break, then take it." Dani wasn't surprised about her dad's reaction. Some kids parents would freak out if they told them they were dropping out of college— but like Billy Black, her parents loved having their children at home, no matter how old they were. Her parents one time told her: As long as she got a job, she didn't have to go to college, and she could just stay home forever.

Dani of course wasn't having any of that. She enjoyed the independent freedom of leaving home and being on her own. At least that is what she thought she enjoyed. Lately, she craved home more than anything. But Dani had her mind made up the moment she got in that car. She would take her parents up on there previous offer; at least for now, until she made up her mind about school. She just couldn't return to Seattle. Not with A.J.

"I'll go job searching tomorrow. I think I want to stay home for a while."

Kevin's lips widened into a broad smile, "Well good! I'm glad. You can even use your mother's car," He grinned mischievously— glancing back at his wife, who was standing in the doorway.

Connie shook her head, but was amused none the less, "Of course."

Dani grinned, bouncing from heel to toe with excitement, "Great! I'll start searching tomorrow."

"You should get some sleep then," Her father gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head before placing his hand gently on his wife's arm, steering her out the room and closing Dani's door.

Dani watched them leave, feeling a wave of peace wash over her. She was home. She was safe. For now. She plopped back on her bad, stretching her arms out above her and staring at her ceiling. She snuggled deeper into her mattress, missing the familiarity and the softness.

She would tell Rachel tomorrow that she wasn't going to return with her. She'd maybe even possibly tell her about A.J. Although, that may prove to be difficult.


	2. Forks

Chapter 2: Forks

"What do you mean you aren't going back?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide with shock. She didn't sound mad, she was more confused than anything.

Dani let out a small sigh, looking up at her cousin who was now standing up in front of her, staring down at her with what Dani could only describe as bug eyes.

After much shifting on the sofa, and fidgeting with her fingers, she finally decided to answer, "It's A.J," Dani admitted softly.

Rachel just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Okay, and?"

Dani let out yet another sigh, "He's um. He's…abusive." Her eyes were cast down, staring at her now shaky hands.

There was silence. A long silence.

"Dad!" Rachel called out, her eyes never leaving Dani; However, Dani's head shot up to meet Rachel's gaze. "What are you doing!?"

"Telling my dad so he can report this to Chief Swan."

"No!" Dani stood up quickly, grabbing Rachel's arm lightly. "Please, Rachel! You can't say anything to anyone."

Billy strode in a moment later, looking at his daughter and niece. "What is it, Rachel? Everything ok?"

Rachel looked into Dani's pleading eyes, then back at her father, "Sorry, never mind, dad."

Billy raised a brow in suspicion before settling for a gentle smile, "Okay, but if you ladies need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Dad." Rachel said as Billy left the room.

Rachel sat back down on the couch next to Dani, taking her hand in hers. "Does he hit you?" Dani was hesitant to answer at first, she looked up, meeting her cousin's gaze once again. She then nodded. Rachel was fuming, her heart beating rapidly. "Why haven't you told me, Dani?" She asked, her voice rising only slightly.

Dani felt a tear slip down her cheek, shaking her head vigorously. "I was afraid, he was constantly threatening me, and even you. I didn't want you to be in any danger."

Rachel's face softened, she passed her thumb over Dani's cheek before reeling the other girl in for a tight hug. "Well, you aren't going back. Stay here, and don't worry about me. I'm not afraid of that asshole." Rachel said, trying to hold back her anger. She wanted to rip A.J.'s head clean off.

After much venting, crying and hugging, Dani left to go job searching, leaving Rachel to spend time with her family. Well, probably mostly Billy. Apparently Jacob was hanging out with Sam Uley now, along with a few other boys from La Push. And to her surprise, Sam and Leah broke up, and Sam was now dating Leah's cousin Emily. It was strange and confusing. Sam and Leah were inseparable just a while back— It was a bit of a shock.

Dani put her thoughts aside as she drove up at Forks Hospital. She dropped off several applications elsewhere, and figured she'd give the hospital a shot too.

Dani walked in the hospital, her face flushed from the wind and rain that seemed to plague the last few days. She draped her now damp hair across her shoulder, trying to keep it out of her face before timidly approaching the receptionist desk, "Excuse me?" she asked, a crooked smile on her face.

The receptionist looked up, giving Dani a once over, "Can I help you, doll?"

Dani swallowed nervously, before nodding, "Yes, I um. I have an application."

The receptionist gave her a hard look, but forced a smile none the less, "Give it to me, love." She said, holding her hand out for the papers.

Dani passed it over, before backing up some. She felt awkward, and wasn't quite sure if she should just leave and wait for them to call, or if she should sit tight and let the woman look over it, or pass it on to someone with a little more power; like the superintendent.

The receptionist smiled up at Dani, "Lovely application, dear. We'll be sure to call if something comes up."

Dani offered the woman a sweet smile, before nodding in understanding, "Of, course! Thank you so much!" She bounded out of the hospital, passing a few nurses who were whispering about how they missed Doctor Cullen.

Dani never really saw any of the Cullens. Her Uncle Billy wasn't very fond of them— her and Rachel always thought it was a little strange. Especially when Jacob told Rachel that their dad asked him to try and talk Bella Swan into breaking up with Edward Cullen. But now…apparently Jacob was completely obsessed with Bella Swan and couldn't be happier that the Cullens all left town.

Rachel said she only saw Jacob once today, and that he cut his hair short and grew quite taller. Rachel found it a little unsettling, and Dani couldn't blame her. But boys did grow up, and perhaps Jacob just hit a crazy growth spurt.

Dani jumped at the sound of thunder, which sounded like a whip cracking in her ear. She careened towards her car— quickly jumping in and away from the pouring rain. She headed home— crossing her fingers that one of the many places would give her a call. She was sure at least one of them would give her a job.

Amongst her return home, Dani realized her parents had gone out, and Collin was off doing whatever it was that Collin did— probably hanging out with Brady.

She felt a sudden eery feeling. Dani didn't know quite when she started to hate the feeling of being alone, but it was probably sometime after A.J. started abusing her. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that her fear was only natural, and that everything was currently okay. She casually walked to her room, although a part of her was alert and cautious.

She opened her door and jumped, but not because anyone was there, but because her cellphone began to buzz uncontrollably in her pocket. She let out an uneasy laugh, feeling rather silly for her jumpiness. She quickly answered her phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hel-" Her voice came out a bit shaky, so she cleared her throat some, trying to sound as normal as possible, "Hello," She finally voiced out.

"Dani what's wrong?"

It was Rachel. She let out a small sigh of relief at hearing her cousin's voice. "Nothing, just caught me by surprise." Rachel just made a humming noise, not really putting much thought into before she began to rattle on the other end of the phone, "So as you know, I have a class tomorrow, so I'm going to head out in the morning. Do you want to meet me at the diner for breakfast before I head out?"

Dani frowned. Rachel was leaving so soon? "Of course—yeah," Dani tried to sound happy about it, but Rachel couldn't help but hear the disappointment in her voice. "You know I'll come back to visit eventually. I'll see you soon."

Dani rolled her eyes, "Rachel, you hardly ever come visit as it is. I had to practically beg you to come this time. Your dad misses you, you know."

Rachel frowned on her end of the phone, "I know, but I promise I'll try to visit you soon. You know I hate this place now." Dani couldn't blame her for that. Rachel was going through a really hard time with her mom's death. "I understand Rach, just promise to at least call me often."

"Well, that should be easy enough," Rachel chimed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning, Rachel."

"Yep, bye, Dani."

Dani hung up, pressing her phone to her lips in thought. Food. That's what she needed: food, a good movie and possibly a drink. She trekked to the kitchen, searching the fridge and pantry for whatever she may be hungry for. After shuffling through the cabinets, she gathered a hoard of snacks and clumsily fumbled with them on her way to the living room to watch TV.

Dani spent most of the day, just marathoning her favorite TV shows, whilst stuffing her face with snacks. Despite her distractions, she still kept throwing pointed stares at her phone, just waiting for a call from an employer.

The day eventually turned to night and Dani still didn't hear a thing. She figured that was normal. Why would they call the very same day? She just had to give it time, and if she still didn't hear back form anyone in a few days, she start calling to pester them.

After supper with her family, and a few rounds of Halo with Collin, Dani went to bed and as soon as she fell asleep, her alarm went off, welcoming her to the now bright morning sun that filtered though her window.

"You've got to be kidding," Dani growled, reaching over and turning off her alarm. She forgot her phone was set to wake her up for classes. She turned it off and glanced at the time—6:00 AM.

She rolled over to face the opposite way, blocking her eyes from the sun. But just as her mind started to drift off once again, her phone began to ring. Dani was never a morning person, and she just about had enough of her phone. She was about to silence it, and toss it across the room, but the number caught her eye. It looked oddly familiar. She quickly answered, trying sound as alert and awake as possible.

"Yes—okay. Uh-huh. Yes—really? Oh my goodness when? Tomorrow? Yes, that works out just fine! Thank you so much!" Dani hung up the phone, jumping up in bed excitedly.

"They called! They called!" She shouted, bolting out her room, barreling into the kitchen to find her dad sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Who called?" He asked casually, glancing up from his paper. "The hospital! They want me to start tomorrow!" Dani nearly shouted.

"Without an interview?" He sounded skeptical. "Seriously dad, are you really going to rain on my parade?"

"Sorry sweetheart, just find that odd. Seriously, things really went down over there since, Doctor Cullen left town," He smirked; obviously teasing her, "I'm very happy for you, Danielle."

"Thanks!" She beamed, going get ready to meet Rachel at the Diner. Dani was more than thrilled about the hospital offering her a job. Work meant distraction, and a distraction is exactly what Dani needed.


	3. Carlisle Cullen

Chapter 3: Carlisle Cullen

The job was easy enough. Dani didn't mind paper work, running errands and filing. It was nice to keep busy— all thoughts of A.J. aside for once.

It was exactly her fourth day at work, and she was getting the hang of things already. She had a fairly decent idea of what she was expected to do. She took note to who was nice, who was only nice because they had to be, and who was a downright snake; however, everyone was mostly nice. Forks had a caring, hardworking staff, she had to admit that much.

There were whispers around the hospital that Doctor Cullen would be returning. The Cullen's returned to Fork's about a day ago, not too long after Harry Clearwater's funeral.

Harry Clearwater.

Dani was so devastated to find out that Harry died. She felt so bad for Leah and Seth, and not to mention— Sue Clearwater. She could only imagine how hard it must be on all of them. She saw what Billy and her cousin's went through, she hated that someone else had to go through it. And to top all that, Leah and Seth started hanging around Sam Uley, just like Jacob. Dani didn't know if she should worry or not. Sam seemed nice enough, but there was an almost cultish vibe to the group, and this worried Dani. She stressed her worry to her Uncle Billy, but he told her it was nothing to be worried about. Her Uncle Billy's word was more than enough for her, so she would try not worry.

"Hi!" Came a high pitched voice. Dani turned from her filing to see a slender tall girl, taller than Dani. She had mousey brown hair, that was cut just above her shoulders, and a small perky nose.

"Hello," Dani offered, giving the young woman a polite smile. Dani thought she just about met everyone, but apparently not.

"I'm Amber," The brunette introduced herself, giving Dani a broad grin.

Dani noticed Amber had perfect teeth, not only were they straight, but pearly white. Her grey eyes were round, topped with thin light lashes. She wasn't wearing much makeup, although it was obvious she wore a small amount of powder on her smooth sun kissed skin. She looked rather plain at first sight, but the more Dani looked at her, the prettier she became.

"You're a nurse?" Dani inquired, taking in Amber's light blue scrubs.

"Nurse Assistant!" Amber corrected, her voice squealing once again. Dani raised a brow, the realization that she really wouldn't be able to talk to this girl much dawned upon her. She seemed nice, but her voice was more than irritating.

"Do you plan on going to nursing school?" Dani didn't want to pry, but she didn't really know what else to talk about.

"Oh I surely thought about it," Amber grinned, her grey eyes morphing to silver as they sparkled with glee, "especially if it means I get to assist Doctor Cullen!"

Dani fought back the urge to roll her eyes. Seriously—what was up with these nurses and Doctor Cullen? "Didn't he leave?" It was true that Dani heard rumors of his return, but she wanted to get her facts straight.

"Yes, but he's coming back! I heard he may even come in today! You should see him, Dani, he's gorgeous!"

Dani just smiled, giving the other girl a shrug, "I don't doubt that, but I'd prefer to keep things professional, no use getting distracted over pretty men while in the work place."

Amber nearly scoffed, "Speak for yourself, we love the distraction—but each to their own!" She was perky again, bouncing about as she started to leave, "I gotta get back to work! See you later, Dani!"

"Bye," Dani watched her leave, before sighing in relief. What an energetic person. Dani use to be like that, but ever since A.J.—her enthusiasm about almost everything declined immensely.

A.J.

She told herself she wouldn't think of him while she was working. That's why she was here, to distract herself. While keeping that thought in the forefront of her mind, she lifted a box of medical supplies that were to be relocated across the hospital. The box wasn't very heavy, just tall and awkward, which made things a little more than difficult as she rounded the corner, because she found herself colliding into something rock solid—smashing the box, medical supplies falling to the floor. She stumbled back, loosing her footing in the process. She closed her eyes, waiting for the fall, but instead she felt cool hands wrap around her arms and pull her upright. She stood still for a fleeting moment, then quickly opened her eyes to meet an ocher gaze.

Dani stepped back only slightly, causing her rescuer to quickly let go of her arms. "I apologize," he spoke softly. She gave him a once over, her gaze landing on his nearly flaxen hair. He was tall, but not lanky—just averagely built, probably well toned. His pale blue shirt and white lab coat suited him well, complimenting his hair color and skin tone. There was something very ethereal about him, yet, familiar and comforting. "No, it should be me apologizing, I wasn't paying any attention to were I was going," Dani lamented, her voice growing hoarse.

The man smiled kindly, shaking his head in disagreement, "It's fine, no harm done. I promise," His gaze then fell on the medical supplies that were now scattered about the floor, "except for this, although, I'm sure that was my fault," He stooped low, gathering them back into the now beaten up box.

Dani didn't react at first, she was too busy staring at him, trying to figure out who he was. She shook herself out of her daze and quickly squatted beside the box, and started tossing things back in. "Are you a Doctor here?" She asked, her eyes flickering to his ID badge.

"Yes, I am. I apologize, my name is Carlisle Cullen."

Dani knew he was going to say that, she had a inkling this was Doctor Cullen, "Ah, the famous, Doctor Cullen," her lips drew back in a crooked grin, "I heard a bit about you, I also heard you left and there was a slight possibility you'd be returning today."

Carlisle chuckled, giving a nod of confirmation, "Yes—well, I did leave for a short time. I'm sure I'm here to stay now." He looked over at the young lady before him. She must have been new. She looked Native American, he wondered if she was possibility Quileute, although that would surprise him. Not many of them came to this particular hospital. "I don't believe I know your name?" He noticed her shirt was vacant of any identification.

Dani's tossed the last fallen supply into the box, closing it neatly, but before she could lift it, Carlisle swept up the box with one arm, and helped her up with the other. "Thanks," she spoke softly, tucking a loose strand of black hair behind her ear, "Danielle Littlesea. Um—but, most just call me Dani."

"Alright, Dani. Where shall I bring these?" Dani raised both brows, holding her hands out for the box, "It's okay, I can get it." Carlisle smiled, taking strong notice to her surname. He was sure there was a Littlesea down in La Push. He examined Dani briefly, and all it took was a brief moment to notice almost everything about her physical appearance. She was short, maybe 5'3" and had long straight black hair and dark brown eyes—which where a rounded almond shape, and were enhanced by thick long lashes, that kissed her cheeks when she blinked. Her copper colored skin had a youthful glow, emphasizing her baby face—which was slightly heart shaped, despite her strong jaw and thin chin. Her cheeks were full, but her cheekbones high. Her lips were somewhere between full and thin— the corners of her mouth were naturally upturned, giving her a permanent, sweet expression, that suited her smiling dimples.

"If you insist," He finally said, handing her the box and taking a step back, "It was nice meeting you, Dani," He lifted his hand to give her a stilled, wave goodbye, before turning and practically gliding down the hall.

"Thanks, bye," she sputtered out, watching his retreating form move down the hall—so gracefully.

After their departure, it wouldn't be for a few more days before Dani would see him again. After so much rain, it would finally be sunny, and warm—summer finally approaching.


	4. Leah Clearwater

Chapter 4: Leah Clearwater

Sunny. The day was bright and balmy, filling Dani with nothing but positivity and motivation, which was nice compared to the constant rain that seemed rather dauntless as of late.

"Good morning!" She chimed, tossing her small butterfly print backpack into her locker.

"What has you in such a good mood this morning?" Amber asked, as she checked her reflection countless times in the mirror.

Dani closed her locker, smiling sheepishly at Amber. "The weather."

Amber snorted, "Yeah, it's nice. But annoying. It seems every time the sun is out, Doctor Cullen skips out on work. It's such a bummer."

Dani did notice that. She studied Amber closely, watching as she examined every detail of her own face, "You've got quite the little crush on him, don't you?"

Amber's face turned red, and Dani was positive it wasn't the blush that Amber applied but a moment ago. Amber turned to face her, giving her a pointed look, "Not exactly, he's just hot. It's nice having some eye candy around here once in a while, especially with all the dinosaurs that work here."

Dani let out a snort of laughter, shaking her head in amusement, "Well I do see the appeal, I did meet him, but I honestly expected more." Her comment for some reason, had Amber all riled up, "What do you mean by that? You did think he was gorgeous, right?"

Dani shrugged, examining her nails in a nonchalant manner, "He was okay, I've seen better."

Amber's jaw dropped, her eyeballs nearly exploding from their sockets. "Wow, I'm shocked."

Dani chuckled, placing her hand under Amber's chin, closing her mouth, "Everyone has their own taste in men, I prefer my men less pale, and slightly shorter."

Amber just scoffed, putting away her makeup mirror and grabbing her ID and tossing it over her neck, "You're nuts, bye, Dani."

"Later." Dani watched Amber leave, she still wasn't quite sure if she liked her or not.

The next morning, it was as if Dani and Amber's rolls reversed. Amber came flaunting in, as chirpy as a robin, whilst Dani moped about, grumbling about the rain.

"Guess who's back?" Amber asked, as she clocked in and went to her normal routine in the mirror.

Dani rolled her eyes, but answered anyway, "Doctor Cullen?"

"Exactly!" Amber took care to spend extra time in the mirror, then bounced out.

It was official, Dani was sure she didn't like her, the more time she spent with her, the more annoying she became.

Dani quickly adjusted her green cardigan, before tossing on her ID tag. She headed towards the filing room, her usual place of work. Dani enjoyed organizing and doing paper work, it was sort of what she was good at. She rounded the corner yet again, to see Doctor Cullen, but this time she didn't run into him. She smiled, giving him a wave, "Good morning," She greeted.

"Good morning, Danielle," He said, following her into the filing room. Dani glanced over her shoulder, to see him behind her, he was holding several folders in his hand. He handed them to her, before glancing around the room. Dani held the files close, watching him intently. "Need help looking for something?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes," he handed her a piece of paper, "Can you look up these for me? I'll be in my office."

"Of course," Dani said, taking the paper and glancing over it, before smiling up at him.

"When did you start working here?" He asked, having not asked her many questions when he first ran into her. Literally.

Dani smiled, "It was about my fourth day, the day— you know, I nearly knocked you out with my box," She said, letting out an uneasy laugh. Carlisle offered her a gentle smile, his eyes lighting up in amusement, "Well, if you have any questions, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," She held up the paper, "I'll get right on this."

"Take your time," He said, turning and heading towards his office. Dani watched him leave, before looking down at the bundle of folders in her arms. She examined their content briefly, then placed put them where they belonged, then found the files that Doctor Cullen was looking for.

She sauntered back to his office, rapping her knuckles on the door lightly.

"Come in." She heard form the other side of the door.

Dani entered his office, waving the files at him, "Found them!" She exclaimed, earning a broad grin from Carlisle. "Thank you, Dani." He motioned for her to place them on his desk. Dani was just about to put them down, but Amber came bolting in, a goofy… cheeky grin on her face, her cheeks were bright as cherries. "Doctor Cullen!" she announced, holding up a small stack of papers. She bounced in front of his desk, glancing around his office in awe "I love your office! It's just so you," She marveled, her silvery eyes beaming at him with so much admiration, it nearly made Dani vomit.

"Thank you, Amber." Carlisle responded graciously, a polite smile on his nicely sculpted face, "Is there anything I can do for you?" His gold eyes regarded the papers in her hand.

"Yes, well-" she never looked at Dani, too afraid of the look Dani would be giving her. "You know I'm interested in nursing school, and I have my paper work and I just need a Doctor's signature here," She explained, pointing her finger to where he should sign.

"Of course, congratulations, Amber." He held out his hand, waiting for her to hand them over. Amber quickly passed them on, stepping back and watching him with the most intense gaze Dani had ever seen.

Carlisle signed his name, the pen gliding across the paper effortlessly. He clicked the pen closed, before tucking it in his front pocket. He handed the papers back to Amber, giving her an encouraging smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks…really…I appreciate it!" She stuttered out, practically tripping on her way out. As soon as Dani knew Amber was gone, she exploded into laughter, shaking her head profusely, covering her mouth with her hand.

Carlisle raised a brow in question, his lips spreading into a crooked grin. "What's so amusing, Miss Littlesea?" Dani simmered down, her giggles subsiding. "I'm so sorry, but that girl just adores you, I could hardly even watch… it was so painful." She pointed out, feeling only slightly bad for spilling Amber's secret, although Amber insisted she didn't have a crush on him, but that was bullshit. "I mean—you should consider taking the poor girl out on a date or something, she's so beside herself, it's ridiculous." Dani wasn't one to play match maker, but she couldn't help but notice just how much Amber liked Carlisle. Dani may not have been crazy about Amber, but she still wanted to see her happy, it's just how Dani was.

Carlisle's crooked grin morphed into something a little darker. Dani could have sworn she saw a ghost of a frown on his face, but now he was just looking at her with his usual gentle expression. "I'm afraid that would not be possible." It was true. Alice told Carlisle that she didn't really see a future mate for him— she saw little glimpses here and there, but never did she see Carlisle with anyone. Even Edward had found his mate, despite the fact she was still human, with Victoria still trying to kill her. A part of Carlisle didn't really care, his family was the most important thing to him, and they had a lot to deal with at the present moment. He didn't have time to be selfish. Despite Amber not being his type; human women were off limits. It was dangerous…Edward and Bella were perfect examples of that. And he didn't know of any available vampire women with his diet, besides the Denali women…but they were like family.

Dani's chewed her bottom lip, a look of confusion on her face. She could have sworn Carlisle wasn't married, so what made it so impossible? "Are you married?"

Carlisle shook his head, shifting in his chair slightly before answering, "No, I am not."

"Well, it's none of my business then," Dani mused, "Besides, I don't think Amber could handle going on a date with you, she'd probably go into heart failure." she teased, trying to lighten up the mood. She glanced at the folders in her arms. She still didn't put them down.

Carlisle chuckled, standing from him seat, moving around his desk to take the folders from her, "Thank you again for finding these for me." He scooped up the folders, offering her another smile, this one just as sincere as the others.

"You're welcome." Dani glanced about his office, noticing he had quite a few stacks of folders. "Something important?"

Carlisle followed her gaze, realizing what she meant. "Yes, I've been out for some time now, and I need to catch up on quite a lot."

"Would you like some help?" Dani offered, more than eager to do something. Carlisle stared at her for a moment, obviously contemplating something, then nodded in acceptance. "Yes, I would like that." He was more than capable of doing everything himself, but it was nice to have some company, and someone whose heart didn't rapidly skip beats every time he looked at them, someone who could actually hold a conversation with him and not fall all over themselves. Not that Carlisle minded when that would happen, he was use to it and it was flattering, but he always felt guilty for some reason. But he obviously didn't have that affect on Dani, so things were easy with her.

After work Dani decided to pay Leah a visit. She wanted to see how she was doing, and offer her help in any way possible. She may not have been as close to Leah as she was to Rachel and Rebecca, but Leah was still a friend. She drove back to La Push, making her way to Sue Clearwater's house. Sue's vehicle was there, so at least she was home. Dani got down, realizing the weather cleared up. She trotted up the porch steps and knocked on the front door. She heard footsteps then the door swung open, revealing Seth Clearwater. Although at first, she did not realize. He was much taller than she remembered. "Seth, hey."

"Dani!" Seth said, grinning ear to ear. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for Leah, is she here?" Dani glanced behind Seth, hoping to see her. "No, she's at Emily's." He said, but then froze, as if he shouldn't have said that.

"Emily's?" So Emily and Leah were okay now? That was odd.

"Yeah…"

"Well, thanks." Dani gave Seth a hug, "Are you doing okay?"

Seth smiled, nodding slightly, "Yeah, I've been keeping busy with studying and stuff…"

"Good, keep that up. I'm going to go see Leah now." Dani backed up some, turning to leave.

"Dani wait!" Seth called, stepping outside after her. "Maybe that isn't a good idea."

Dani looked taken back, "Why not?" Seth just stared at her, and after a moment, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Never mind, see you later." He retreated into the house, leaving Dani standing there in complete confusion. What was going on? Was Leah into some sort of trouble? Did this have to do with Sam Uley?

Dani felt anger build up inside of her. She didn't want to be someone who made assumptions, but something was going on. It seemed everyone was changing, and playing follow the leader with Same Uley. Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Her cousin; Jacob, Quil Ateara V and now Leah and Seth. It was weird. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. She climbed into her car, and sped her way to Emily's. She parked up front and got down, her body pumping with adrenaline. Before she even made it to the house, Leah came marching out, looking straight at her.

"Dani what are you doing here?" Dani couldn't believe she just asked her that. "I'm here to see you. I'm worried about you." Dani examined Leah. She looked so different. She looked slightly taller, stronger—her body now toned and muscular. Her once long hair was cut short, and there was just something about her.

"There is nothing to worry about. You should leave." Leah was glaring at her, and Dani couldn't understand. Leah was never mean to Dani, she was always nice. So what happened?

"Um…yes—there obviously is, Leah. Look at you. What's going on? What have they done to you?" Sam came out now, looking calm as ever. Dani turned to glare at Sam, fire in her dark eyes. "You." She accused sourly, "What are you up to?" She was standing so close to him, she could feel the scorching heat of his body. He was so tall—towering over her, making her feel so small.

"Danielle." Sam greeted, shooting a glance at Leah. "I think you should go." He suggested, now looking at Dani.

"No!" Dani protested, looking back at Leah. "You should come home with me, Leah." Leah growled at her, taking a long stride forward. "No, Dani, you should leave. Now." Why was she so angry? Dani couldn't quite grasp what was going on. What happened to Leah?

"Leah, calm down!" Sam fussed, giving her a stern glance. "Don't tell me to calm down." Leah grumbled, her voice filled with rage. Since when did Leah Clearwater have such a bad temper? But when it came to Sam, Leah was quick to anger. She hated that Sam was in charge of her. She hated that Sam could order her around. She hated being mentally connected to him.

Sam was now standing in front of Dani, keeping himself between her and Leah. Leah was shaking, trying to gain control of herself.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dani whispered, trying to get to Leah. Sam kept her back, as Leah started to breathe heavily, and before Dani could even blink, Leah was changing, her body lunged up, and the moment her feet hit the ground, they are no longer feet, but paws.

Dani let out a loud scream, turning to run but Sam caught her wrist. "Dani wait!" He said, pulling her towards him, still keeping her out of harms way. Leah just stood there, shaking her fur and growling in annoyance. She clearly didn't mean to do that. She let out a snort, taking off into the trees.

"What…what is going on?" Dani breathed, watching as Leah; in the form of a giant wolf, disappeared amongst the trees.

"Perhaps you should come inside." Sam said, gently steering Dani inside Emily's house. The rest of the guys were there, except for Jake.

Paul was chomping a cookie, smirking. "I thought I had a bad temper," He mused, referring to Leah's slip up.

"Danielle Littlesea." Jared said, grinning up at her. "Didn't you go off to school with Rachel Black?"

Dani nodded, her body still mostly in shock. Sam sat her down, while Emily handed her a glass of water. Sam sat across from her. He was giving Dani the most peculiar look— a strange glint in his dark eyes. It was as if he knew something she didn't. As soon as the look was there, it was gone and he sat up straight and let out a long sigh. "I guess I need to explain something-" he began.

"You do." Dani demanded, gulping down a big sip of water.


	5. Peter Pan

Chapter 5: Peter Pan

Dani exhaled, looking between Sam and the other five faces that were all staring at her eagerly, just waiting for her response.

"So," She began, pointing at them. "You all turn into giant wolves…" She then pointed behind her, as if she were referring to someone else, "And the Cullen family…they are vampires?"

"Right." Sam nodded in confirmation. "Uh-huh." She pressed her lips together, trying to process everything. "And you hunt vampires? But you can't hurt the Cullen clan, because they don't drink human blood. But they have to stay out of La Push?"

"Right." Sam said again.

"I would say you are all crazy, if I didn't see Leah turn into a—wolf." She took a sip of water, passing her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what to think." She drawled. So Carlisle was a vampire? So that's why Billy didn't like him. And also why Billy asked her to quit her job at the hospital.

"Carlisle seems nice though," Dani said, trying to picture Carlisle drinking blood, it was weird.

"Yeah…he's nice enough," Sam began, "But still a bloodsucker. You shouldn't get acquainted with one of them, Dani. They're not safe. I'm still waiting for one of them to slip and bite a human. I know he's had a lot of practice, because he's able to be a Doctor—but it's only a matter of time before something happens. They can't be trusted."

Dani frowned, she really liked Carlisle. But she couldn't help but fill slightly disgusted with him now. He wasn't even human. And the drinking blood part freaked her out.

"You should quit your job at the hospital." Sam advised, a seriousness in his voice. Dani didn't want to quit. But something told her, she should listen to Sam. She nodded in understanding, "Alright, I will."

Leah came in a moment later, dressed differently than she was before. She gave Dani a ghost of a smile. She passed by Dani, lightly touching her arm, then disappeared into different room. Nothing needed to be said, Dani knew they were okay now.

"Well-" Dani began, standing up and stretching her legs, "I think I need to get going." She looked at Sam, "I'm sorry I assumed the worst."

Sam smiled, shaking his head dismissively, "It's completely understandable, Dani."

"Great, glad we're good." She waved goodbye to Emily and the others before grabbing her keys and making her way out, just as Jake and Bella zoomed in on Jake's motorcycle. Jacob gave her a quizzical look, followed by a wide grin. "Hey, Jake!" She greeted, waving excitedly. Dani smiled at Bella, feeling a little awkward around her. She was dating one of _them_. And why was she with Jake? She knew Jake had feelings for Bella, so what was going on? Dani really didn't like the idea of Bella leading Jake on.

"Hey, Dani!" Jake waved back.

Dani just smiled, "See you later!" She said, not stopping to talk to them. There was no reason. She scooted into her car, watching as the pack piled out to greet Bella. She shook her head with a chuckle and drove off.

There was so much going through her mind. Could all of this really be real? Vampires…werewolves? It was so completely absurd. So much that she had to believe it. She saw Leah with her own eyes. It would explain Carlisle. Why it wasn't possible to date Amber. Why his hands were so cold. Why he never went to work on bright sunny days. Why his eyes were the most inhuman color. Why his skin was so flawless and pale. It explained everything. Carlisle Cullen was a vampire. The enemy of her tribe.

The next day came too fast, and Dani had to quit her job and find another one. The hardware store gave her a call, but she had to decline because of her employment at the hospital. Perhaps maybe, they were still hiring.

Dani took a deep breath, walking into the hospital. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. Was it because she now knew what Carlisle was? Speaking of Carlisle, he was headed her way, probably on his way to a patient's room. He smiled at her. His normal, sweet smile. But Dani couldn't bring herself to smile back. She instead glared, earning a bewildered look from him.

She brushed by him, leaving him standing there in confusion. "Dani?" He asked, but she didn't answer. He watched her for a second, then continued on into the patient's room, while Dani made her way to the superintendent's office.

Quitting wasn't easy, but she knew it had to be done. Her boss was upset, he tried to hide it, but it was obvious. Dani couldn't blame him—he just hired her, and she was quitting already.

Dani turned the corner, she wanted to get out as soon as possible, before Amber spotted her. She really didn't feel like dealing with the bouncy girl, as terrible as that may have sounded.

"Dani."

Dani stopped walking when she heard her name, then glanced around, searching for whoever it was. She spotted Carlisle, standing in one of hospital rooms. He motioned for her to join him, his gold eyes pleading with her.

Dani let out a small sigh and hesitantly walked in, eyes narrowed at him, "What is it?" She spat, her arms folded across her chest. Carlisle stared at her for a moment, trying to understand her behavior. "Are you okay?"

Dani glanced down at the patient that Carlisle was checking on. She was an elderly lady—hooked up to a machine, tubes going everywhere. Dani frowned and looked back up at Carlisle. The woman was asleep, so she assumed now was a better time than any. "I know exactly what you are," She hissed.

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise, he licked his lips nervously, before holding his clipboard closer to him, "What are you talking about, Dani?"

Dani strode forward, although Carlisle was standing on the other side of the bed, so she couldn't get too close to him. "Sam told me! I just…I think it's revolting. How can you drink blood?" She whispered the latter part, although her voice was just as harsh.

"I don't really have a choice. I'm a vampire, as I am assuming that is what Sam told you."

Dani rolled her eyes, "No. He told me you were actually, Peter Pan," she sneered sarcastically, "of, course that is what he told me." She took a deep breath, "It's disgusting. How can you be a Doctor and be that? Are you insane? What if you give in and kill someone? But I guess you don't really care about that do you? Sam said your kind can't be trusted."

"Sam doesn't know me." Carlisle said simply, "I've never bitten a human in my life. Well only three, and they are now members of my family." He sighed, "I've never killed anyone, Dani. I'm very much in control. Human blood doesn't bother me anymore. It's no longer a struggle." He moved now, walking around the bed, his back now facing her. His finger flicked a tube, as he checked everything around the elderly woman. "I'm sorry you think otherwise." He finally said, his voice softer than before. Dani frowned, staring at the back of his head. She was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. How could should say all that to him? It was unnecessary and not to mention, completely disrespectful. But for some reason, she felt being civil to him now, was a sort of betrayal to her tribe and what they stood for.

But still, Carlisle didn't deserve that. He was a good person—probably a better person than most humans. She held her hand out, as if she was going to touch his shoulder but quickly withdrew from her plan of action. She held her hand close to her chest and quickly turned to leave; however, she froze in place, gawking.

A.J.

He was there, standing in the hall, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was glaring daggers at her, his lips pressed into an angry, thin line. "How…" She mumbled, backing up and reaching for the sleeve of Carlisle's lab coat. She grasped the cuff of his sleeve tightly, her eyes never leaving A.J.'s.

Carlisle felt her demeanor change, he could sense her sudden fear. He glanced behind him to see a young man in the hallway, but looked away for a fleeting second— and in that second he felt something grasp his sleeve. _Dani_. He looked down to see her shaky hand clinging to him for dear life. She was scared of the man in the hallway, that much was evident. In one calm, but fluid motion, he slid that arm in front of her and eased her slightly behind him. He stepped forward to intercept the man. "Excuse me. Is there a problem?" he asked calmly. He may have sounded polite, but there was a warning flash in his eyes.

A.J. stared at the man before him for some time. He stood petrified, as if one movement would cause a dangerous response from the tall blonde Doctor— that _his_ Dani was hiding behind. A.J. didn't quite know what it was, but the look in the man's eyes were daunting and fearless. He knew it would be best to back down. He glanced at Dani, who was peeping out from behind the Doctor. "No…" He swallowed hard, his words getting caught in his throat, "I was just leaving." He narrowed his eyes briefly at Carlisle, before turning sharply and making his exist, rather quickly.

Dani exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath. Carlisle turned, his eyes softening, "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to read Dani's expression. She no longer looked afraid, but instead, embarrassed.

"Yes, um…thank you." She stuttered, her voice just a whisper. Her arms were folded protectively around herself, although she was no longer trembling from the onset fear that A.J.'s presence had caused. "Who was that?" He asked, not trying to be nosey, but he was concerned and just a little curious.

"He's my Fiancé, A.J." She shrugged, with a quick shake of her head, "Well, Ex-Fiance, although I don't know if he knows that…I sort of didn't break up with him, I just never planned on going back to him."

"So you left him?" Carlisle asked, although he already knew the answer. Dani nodded, her eyes cast down. Carlisle sighed, "Why? Does he…" What reason did Dani have to be afraid of him? There had to be a reason, "Does he hurt you?" He finally asked.

Dani felt her palms start to sweat, her heart begin to beat rapidly, and her body begin to tremble. She took a deep breath, trying to bring herself form her anxiety. It was hard talking about this to someone. She didn't want him to know. She was afraid. It's not like A.J. could ever hurt Carlisle, and a part of her knew, Carlisle wouldn't ever let A.J. hurt her. "Yes. More than that actually." She finally answered, her voice coming off as bitter and spiteful.

Carlisle frowned deeply, his brows furrowing in anger. "Have you reported it? I can always talk to Chief Swan for you."

"A.J. lives in Seattle, what can he do? Besides, I don't want to report it."

"He can always contact the Seattle police department." Carlisle offered, giving Dani a look that she could only describe as pity, which irked her. "Look, don't look at me like that. I don't need sympathy from anyone. I just want to drop it. I moved away, I'm fine now. Besides, it's not like they'll do anything…"

"He showed up where you work, Dani. Without originally knowing. He found out somehow. That's a red flag."

Dani let out a long sigh, getting aggravated with him. "Doctor Cullen, please." She begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, can we just keep this between us? I'm just…I'm just not ready for this yet." Carlisle nodded slowly, not agreeing with her, but not wanting to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. "I think you're making a mistake, but I won't say anything." He couldn't take his eyes away from her. He was somewhere between angry and worried. Although his anger was not for Dani. Carlisle despised men such as A.J. He recalled the memory of Rosalie, and the state he found her in. Her fiancé; Royce was the cause— it was atrocious.

"Thanks…" She murmured, taking a step back, "I need to go."

Carlisle looked at her intently, before glancing behind her. He could still smell A.J. "I'll walk you to your car." He offered, lightly touching her elbow, steering her out the room.

The walk was quiet, until they reached her car. Carlisle glanced around, then looked at her. "I'm going to give you my number, Dani." He said quietly, "I want you to call me if he bothers you okay? I can't help you on your end, but if you are in Forks for any reason, and you feel you might need help…just call me.—I'l l be there."

Dani stared up at him. He was so genuine, and kind. How could she be so terrible to him? He pulled out an ink pen, then glanced around, not having anything to write on. Dani offered up her palm, to which he smiled. "Don't wash your hands, before putting this in your phone." He teased. Dani scoffed, "I won't."

Carlisle gently took her hand in his, and was taken back by it's scolding temperature. He scribbled his number neatly onto her palm. Dani drew her hand back, but Carlisle quickly snatched it, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked in concern, placing his other hand gently against her forehead. "You're running a fever." He told her firmly, now lifting her chin and examining her eyes. "I feel fine…" she said, now a little concerned for herself. "So you're not feeling ill?" He questioned yet again.

"No." She whispered, nearly wincing at the icy feeling of his fingers on her chin. She stared up into his piercing eyes. Now that she knew what he was, it made his eyes a little less surprising, but they were still extraordinary all the same. Not only was the color mesmerizing, but just his gaze was enough to draw you in. Was this something all vampires possessed, or just Carlisle? She smiled at him now, searching his face briefly before finally speaking. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

He let out a small sigh, letting go of her chin. "No, it's okay. I understand your reaction to me. It's not surprising."

"Well it should be." She began, "Surprising, I mean. No one should treat you that way. I know what Sam said, but you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry. I just…I just feel like we were…becoming friends, I guess. And I just don't want to betray them…"

Carlisle smiled, although it was a sad smile. "I know." He looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes sparkling with a new found mirth. "Not everyone can understand the concept of Pixie dust and Neverland." He said lamely with a wink, earning a much appreciated giggle from Dani. Even if she was being rude, he paid attention to her earlier, Peter Pan remark.

"But still feel free to contact me if you need to." He gave her hand a glance, "And try to get some rest." Carlisle became accustomed to Dani's scent already, and he was sure her scent was changing. It wasn't very noticeable, but the change was there. She smelt—familiar…

"Have a good day…" she said awkwardly, unlocking her car and opening the door. Carlisle watched her, an amused smile spreading across his face. "You too, Danielle." He took a long step back, holding up is hand to wave as she left.

He glanced about the parking lot one more time, taking note that A.J.'s scent was mostly gone. What was left was vague, and he knew the smell was only just lingering. He walked back into the hospital, getting back to work, although he couldn't help worry now. Dani was human and knew of their kind. Carlisle just hoped she'd be under the pack's protection—or eventually join the pack. Carlisle had a small inkling she would. It would explain the change in her scent, and maybe the rise in her temperature. With a fever that high, Dani should be sick in bed. Yet she wasn't…she was perfectly fine.

Dani took the long way home, giving herself time to think. She pulled up at her house, to only stare at a very familiar vehicle. A.J.'s car was there. Why? What was he doing at her house? Dani took several deep breaths, her anxiety coming back to smack her in the face. She nervously got out, forcing herself to make her way up the steps and to the front door. She walked inside, dreadfully stepping into the living room.

Her parents were sitting down, chatting away with A.J. who was drinking glass of her mom's homemade lemonade. She felt herself growl, eying him with the worst of stares.

A.J. noticed her presence and smiled, giving her a friendly wave. "Well, welcome home, sweetheart." He drawled, his dark eyes gleaming at her. He had a smirk on his face, although at first glance, one would think it was just a loving smile.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have work at this time?" She badgered, tossing her keys into the wooden knick knack bowl on the side table.

"Well, that's no way to talk to your Fiancé." Her mom chided, grinning ear to ear.

"Why didn't you tell us your were engaged, Danielle?" Her father inquired, sitting in the chair at the far end of the couch. Her father was tense, sipping a glass of wine casually, although Dani figured it was his remedy for the shocking news.

"I…um…was going to…I just wanted A.J. to be here…" She lied. And she didn't know why. A.J. still had power over her. Her eyes swept over the numbers that were jotted down on her hand. _I can't help you on your end._ She recalled what he told her. He was referring to the treaty. She was on her own…Carlisle couldn't help her here. Not while she was in La Push.


	6. Wolf Heart

Chapter 6: Wolf Heart

"We'll give you two some privacy. Perhaps you need to talk." Kevin said, exchanging a glance with his wife, before they stood to leave. Dani watched her parents begin to leave, her eyes prompting them to stay, everything within her very being was begging them to stay in the room, but her mouth betrayed her—stabbed her in the back on her own accord, "Thanks, we'd appreciate that." She told them, just as they disappeared down the hall.

Dani eyed her dad's wine on the end table. She strode forward, her eyes watching A.J. cautiously. He was just sitting there, dully staring at her. She lifted the glass of wine, gingerly pressing it to her lips, her guarded eyes never leaving the man sitting on her couch. She downed the rest, feeling the cool liquid burn at her throat then dissipate. She silently thanked her father for leaving it behind. "So…" she started, placing the now empty glass back down. She shook her head once, blowing hair from her face. Her dark eyes met his in some sort of western standoff. If this wasn't a serious moment, Dani would have been tempted to whistle, _The Good, The Bad and the Ugly._

"You left me." He grimaced, his teeth grinding in anger.

Dani fought the urge to roll her eyes, "You honestly can't blame me." She replied, cooly.

"And what do you mean by that?" He barked, standing up now, becoming significantly taller than her. Dani took a step back, avoiding their close proximity. She was afraid, but she refused to even show a glimpse of that fear. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Or do I need to remind you?" She proposed, her body now hovering somewhere between the hallway and kitchen doorway for safety.

A.J. took an aggressive step forward, grasping the top of her arms. Dani winced from the tight grip, pulling herself back. "My parents are in the other room…would you like me to call my dad in?" She challenged, through gritted teeth. She was glaring at him, disdain evident in her dark gaze.

"I'm sorry, Dani." He retreated back, shaking his head in discontent, "I do not know why I do that." He was pleading with her now, putting on an act of remorse, although Dani saw nothing but hollowness in his black eyes.

"Go to hell, A.J." She spat.

A.J. snapped, his body trembling with rage. "Why don't you just listen to me?" He hissed, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to him. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth, and drug her out the house and off the porch. Dani struggled against him, her hands covering his, trying to pry him off of her. "Stop moving! You've done this to yourself!" He demanded, pulling her towards his truck.

Dani let out a guttural sort of snarl, her body twisting in his arms and somehow she managed to set herself free from his hold. She took care to notice that he was standing between her and her house, so she took off towards the woods. She couldn't bring herself to scream for help, her heart was beating too fast, and her throat felt swollen shut. She just ran. She glanced behind her to see him not far behind. The moment she reached the trees, she felt him grab her by the back of her shirt. She cried out, attempting to slip out of her blouse, but he yanked her to the ground with such force, it should have knocked the wind out of her. _But it didn't_.

Dani forced herself up, and with a new found strength, she lunged forward, grabbing him and tossing him to the ground. A.J. flew back, his head smacking into a tree trunk. He stared at her in disbelief, lightly touching his scalp to check for bleeding. "What the hell you, bitch!" He spat, his voice of venom.

Dani felt her body begin to tremble, a heat like fire was surging through her veins, like wax dripping down a candlestick. Everything was spinning around her, she couldn't focus on her surroundings—except two voices…voices that belonged to Sam and Paul.

They emerged, both grabbing onto A.J. Sam held him by the throat, his eyes blazing with anger. "Do not ever touch her again." Sam growled, shoving him to Paul. "Take him back to his truck." Paul nodded, roughly shoving A.J. forward. "If you ever come back-" Paul started, although he never finished. He didn't have to. A.J. new it wasn't an idle threat.

Sam looked at Dani now, holding his hands up steadily. "Dani-" He began, keeping his eyes focussed on her. "Try to listen to me. It's going to be okay."

Dani felt her body convulse, her vision going blurry. It felt like her muscles were ripping-stretching- and her body was transitioning into something foreign to her. Her joints hurt, like growing pains. She felt different. _No_ , she was different. Her vision stabilized, and she was now able to see Sam. She stared at him— he looked more clear, she could see every detail, every flaw on his face. Everything she heard was louder, and everything she thought she couldn't smell, now invaded her nostrils. Her eyes flickered aimlessly around the forest, catching sight of all too much at once. Her gaze then returned to Sam, she was looking at him, but it didn't feel like her eyes—but it _did_ feel like what her eyes _should_ be.

She glanced down to see large golden brown paws. _Her_ large golden brown paws. She jumped in surprise, her long fur shaking around her. She looked up at Sam, as if she needed some sort of confirmation that she did actually phase.

Sam nodded, obviously reading her thoughts. He could read her thoughts. And she could read his. Dani felt overwhelmed, random whispers buzzing in her head.

Her long tail began to wag uncontrollably, and her feet began to trot in place. Her muzzle was open, her tongue tempted to pant. She was happy. Sam just stood there in disbelief. Dani was actually happy about her transformation. She was already making the most of it: trotting around and prancing—rolling in the leaves, and wagging her damn tail all over the place, practically knocking over branches and twigs. He could have probably thrown her a stick, and she'd fetch it.

Dani felt like herself.. It was like she was meant to be this.…she belonged in the pack. This was home.

"Well you took that quite well." Sam said, shaking his head in amusement.

 _Will I always be able to do this? Or will the phasing stop eventually?_

Sam read her thoughts, his lips pursed together in thought, "Controlling your phasing will be a struggle, you'll sometimes involuntarily phase without wanting too. So you'll need to be careful around people," his eyes saddened for a brief moment, and Dani knew why. She could picture it so clearly in his mind. _Emily._ She saw something else too…. _imprinting_.

Sam put a lock on his thoughts, controlling them so he could continue, "If you can gain control of your phasing, eventually you will be able to stop. Or not. It's up to you, honestly."

Dani continued to wag her tail, as she listened eagerly. _What's imprinting?_

Sam let out a long sigh. He opened his thoughts up to her again, allowing her to see everything that involved imprinting. Dani's honey colored eyes stared in wonder. It was beautiful. So pure. So sacred. It was like invisible threads: tying two people's souls together, binding their hearts, like an instrument. Dani suddenly hoped she'd imprint, and soon, despite the fact that imprinting meant dying to herself. But if it meant getting over her hurt from A.J. and a healing for her broken heart, then it would be worth it.

It was like a hole inside Sam was filled, that only Emily could fill. Who wouldn't want to feel that way? Even if he had to temporarily hurt in the process. Dani could take the hurt that came with it, especially if it meant finding that missing link, that warmth that only they could give. She wondered who she'd imprint on, what would be his name? How old would he be? Would she know him? Or would he be a random stranger? She wanted to know.

"Slow down, Dani." Sam said softly. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Understand…no one can force an imprint. You can go searching and looking, but that doesn't mean you'll suddenly imprint. Don't worry about it, if you don't anytime soon. Just the right person has to come along. So we are going to need you to focus on the pack. We have a lot going on right now."

Dani nodded in understanding. _Victoria._ Thoughts of her were loud and clear. She was trying to kill, Bella Swan. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to Carlisle. What would he think of her transformation? She still couldn't bring herself to hate Carlisle Cullen, not in the slightest. Although a part of her knew she should. He was her natural enemy, and the thought of him was suppose to repulse her. The vampire part of him did, but the man she knew he really was, didn't.

Sam took note to the fond thoughts Dani had for the vampire. It wasn't as if she was in love with him, she didn't even have a crush on him—It just wasn't like that. It was respect. Dani respected him. Sam could live with that. In his own small way, he sort of respected him too. Carlisle showed a lot of self control for his kind, he almost seemed human. However, Sam still didn't trust him.

Paul came back, staring at the big golden brown wolf. He grinned. "We thought Leah was maybe an exception, but it would seem females are just as capable." He said, earning a firm nod from Sam. "It would seem so." Sam agreed, both just staring at Dani, who was still wagging her tail.

"Lets go to Emily's." Sam said, motioning for Dani to follow. Dani turned to look in the direction of her house. Her parents…

She shook her fur then followed Sam and Paul. She'd deal with her folks later. She phased back into her human form and despite her high temperature, she felt a sudden cool breeze. She froze, looking down at her body. Dani screamed, quickly throwing her arms around her chest.

Sam and Paul turned around, both of them with raised brows. "What's wrong?" Paul asked, tilting his head in concern.

"I'm naked!" She screeched, trying her best to cover herself.

Both boys started laughing, both of them shaking their heads. "Well—yes. What did you expect? Your clothes to just magically appear again?" Paul chortled.

"Yes!" She confessed, her voice high pitched with embarrassment. She spun around, searching for something to cover herself with. Sam just watched in amusement, trying not to make too much fun of her. "Try to phase back until we get to the house. Emily should having something that will fit you." Sam mused, turning around as he and Paul continued in their desired direction.

Dani grumbled, glaring at their retreating forms. She took the moment to look at herself. Her body was different. She was well toned which enhanced her curves. It would be something she'd have to get use to. Dani was never exactly in the best of shape, so to look like she was some sort of finiteness guru was quite the change. Although, she recently did notice the slight changes in her body, but they were so gradual, that it wasn't such a shocking change as now.

She then phased back, without much effort before trotting along behind them.

Sam glanced over his shoulder to see Dani trekking along, looking much more comfortable than she did a moment ago. He shook his head in amusement. "Get use to it. You'll be naked a lot…I mean…you're naked right now." He laughed.

Dani let out a snort, growling at him.

"Just being honest." He responded defensively.

After a brisk walk through the uncharted Washington 'jungle' they finally arrived at Emily's house.

Dani felt much more at ease now… than the last time she paid a visit to Emily's. She passed her hand over the deep red plaid shirt Emily gave her. It was soft and a little loose. Dani rolled up the sleeves, and quickly buttoned up her shorts. She stepped out the room, to see Leah sitting down at the dining room table, and vaguely smiling at her.

Dani felt a little overwhelmed, there were so many thoughts, other people's thoughts running through her head.

Leah was happy she was no longer the only female. Jared was thinking of someone named Kim…apparently he imprinted on her. Embry was thinking of food. She ignored the other's thoughts, her mind focussing on Leah. They stared at each other for a long while, a mutual respect forming between them.

Then she felt hugging. Seth. Jared. Embry. Quil. They were all hugging her. "Welcome to the pack!" Jared exclaimed happily.

"Sam had a feeling she'd join." Quil added.

"I had a feeling you were going to phase when you were here yesterday." Sam told Dani, "I decided to keep an eye on you after that—make sure I was right."

"Is that why you were randomly there when A.J. attacked me?"

Paul nodded, "Yep, we were spying on you." Dani raised her brows, letting out a chuckle. "Now that's just creepy." She teased.

"Looks like Leah isn't the only girl." Quil mused.

"Yeah…and we thought it was some sort of accidental, crazy, freak accident. But apparently it's normal." Embry said, taking a big bite out of a sandwich.

Leah glared at him, before looking at Dani. "I guess I'm not as much of a freak as I thought."

"You're definitely not a freak, Leah." Dani said reassuringly.

Dani frowned, reading Leah's thoughts. She didn't mean to be so intrusive, but they were very loud. Leah's dad—Dani knew Harry Clearwater had a heart attack, but she had no idea it was because he saw Leah transform. That had to be so hard for her. And to top that, having to a share a mind link with Sam Uley; her ex-boyfriend, who happened to think about nothing but Emily Young.

"Thanks." Leah finally said, scooting her chair over so Dani could sit at the table. Dani took her offer, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Leah. "So-" She began, looking at everyone. "What's going on in wolf town? Anything I need to know?"

"Protection detail." Sam said with a sigh.

"Okay…for who?" Dani reached out, grabbing a muffin off the table, she exchanged a glance with Emily who only grinned. Dani took that as an okay, and took a bite.

"Bella." Paul answered, with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah…Edward Cullen's girlfriend? The one Jac-" She started.

"Yeah…that one." Leah spat. It was obvious Leah didn't like Bella Swan.

"Okay…why? Does this have anything to do with Victoria?"

"How did you know about Victoria?" Jared wondered, giving Dani a confused look. "Sam's thoughts…earlier." She said, taking an awkward bite from her muffin.

"We aren't sure…even though she's been around for a while. We still haven't caught her, and she's trying to kill Bella." Sam started, "But her boyfriend, smelt an unknown vampire in her house. So—we're taking shifts with the Cullen clan, watching her house. Tonight, you join Jacob's shift."

Dani nodded, "Okay…sure." And speaking of Jacob, he walked into the house, a wide smile on his face. "Dani!" He strode forward. Dani stood up, meeting Jacob halfway. Jacob lifted her up into a hug, spinning her around, "We weren't sure if you were going to phase or not!"

"Well, I did." Dani grinned up at him, just as he placed her back down.

"Well—ready to run?" Sam queried, looking at Dani. The pack all stood up, piling outside like a bunch of hungry pups who just heard the sound of little pebbles hitting stainless steel.

"Run?" Dani asked, now looking at Jacob for answers.

"You're knew Dani, we need to get you use to things. You know…see how fast you are…how strong…" Dani nodded in understanding. "Alright, lets do this."

Dani was able to phase easily, running along side Leah, who could run a bit faster than her. Dani pushed herself, running as fast as she could. She took a big leap over Seth's head and glanced over her shoulder, smirking with her honey colored wolf eyes. Leah was the smallest of the pack, and Dani was bigger, reaching somewhere between Jared and Embry.

The run with the pack was exhilarating, and Dani couldn't even believe just how fast they could actually go. Dani was fast, maybe not as fast as Jacob and Leah; who both were the fastest—followed by Embry, and Dani was sure she was almost as fast as him.

After the run, Dani showered at Emily's, changed, and headed home for dinner. She hated lying to her parents, but when they asked her where she went, she told them her and A.J. went for a drive. They had so many questions about A.J.— to which she told them that she called off their engagement. Her mother was disappointed, and her Dad just looked nonchalant about the whole thing.

After dinner, Dani went to her room, going to sleep until her shift, which came all too soon.

"Ready?" Jake asked, his head popping into her window. She groaned at first then laughed, rolling out of bed. "Turn around." She demanded softly.

Jacob laughed, turning around. Dani quickly took off her clothes, then phased. She grabbed her backpack with her teeth then leaped out the window. Jacob was waiting on the edge of the woods, in his wolf form.

They took off into the night forest, making their way to Forks. They jumped over the trickling river that stretched far across the wood. Once they were close enough, they phased back, both quickly getting dressed.

Jacob was more accustomed to the vampires, because of Bella and they didn't bother Dani so much because of her acquaintanceship with Carlisle, so she was actually a little more than okay with being in her human form.

"We're here." Jacob said, street lights filtering through the trees. Dani could see the back of Charlie Swan's house in the distance. Dani knew they were close, the place reeked of vampires. "We're relieving Carlisle and Rosalie…" Jacob told her, feeling a little strange uttering their names.

"I see…" She muttered. _Carlsile._ Dani hasn't seen him since her transformation "This should be fun." She mused out loud.

"I haven't seen him since that night he helped me out with A.J." She told Jacob, who sighed. "I don't like that you're friends with him." Jacob said in annoyance. "I'm not friends with him Jake, I worked with him. Yeah…we were kinda becoming friends, but I ended that after I found out what he was."

"Good. Vampires are terrible company. Plus…they stink."

Dani laughed. "Yeah…I can see that… or smell that—all the way from here." Jacob just laughed, "And they say we stink?"

Dani whipped her head to the side to look at him. "They say that?"

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah…" He answered, as if everyone should know that.

Dani quickly sniffed under her arm, then grabbed the collar of her shirt and sniffed that too. "Huh…I think they're crazy."

Jacob rolled his eyes, still chuckling.

Dani knew Carlisle and Rosalie were in the trees behind Bella's house. They walked in that direction, both looking around to make sure they weren't spotted by anyone. Although, it was 2:00 in the morning, and she was sure everyone was asleep. Except Bella, whose lights were on in her room, and her head peeping out the window.

Dani took a good look at Bella, who was gazing out intently. She looked half asleep, as if she literally just crawled out of bed. Dani didn't know what to think of Bella, except for the fact that she was way in over her head, falling in love with a vampire. She'd be better off with Jake.

"You don't like her very much." Jacob pointed out, his eyes glancing between Bella and Dani.

Dani shrugged, "No. That's not it. I don't know her…so I can't just not like her." She smiled at him, "I just don't like that she's hurting you."

Jacob looked thankful, although he shook his head dismissively, "Don't worry about that."

Carlisle could smell Dani. Her original scent was still lingering, although it had changed dramatically. She smelt like a wolf. He had a feeling she would change, so he wasn't very surprised.

He could see them now, her and Jacob walking through the trees, headed their way. She was slightly taller than she was before, but not by much. Although, he was certain she was getting taller the few times he did actually see her.

Her hair wasn't much shorter, but she did trim it some. And she was wearing shorts and a sleeveless top—something simple, just in case she had to phase.

As soon as Dani and Jacob were in front of them, he met her gaze and smiled at her—hoping she didn't suddenly hate him after her transformation. But she wasn't smiling. Instead, she was staring at him as if she had seen a ghost.

Jacob stood still, looking disenchanted. He raised both brows, trying to distract Carlisle and Rosalie from Dani's sudden odd behavior, which he knew very well where it came from.

"We'll take it from here." He told Carlisle, not even giving him a smile. Jacob could honesty could care less.

Dani had a sudden bad case of vertigo. She felt like Alice in Wonderland, falling down the rabbit hole. She was suddenly a mosquito, and Carlisle was that big bright light that she just wanted buzz to. So hypnotized—so enchanted by the brightness…then…zap!

If It wasn't for Jacob, suddenly putting his arm around her shoulders, she would have fell straight to her knees, right in front of Carlisle, who already looked perplexed.

She recalled Sam's memory of his imprint, how he wanted to just reach out and touch Emily's hand. Dani had a very similar want. She gazed at his face, her hand wanting to reach out and touch his cheek.

Carlisle tore his gaze from her, then looked at Jacob. "All right. Thank you." He said, taking a quick glance towards Bella's window before locking eyes with Dani once again, as he and Rosalie both passed them, heading out to meet Emmett for hunting. His fears came true, Dani hated him.

The moment he was gone, Dani exhaled, falling down to the ground, her hands clutching onto the damp grass. Her breathing was haggard, her eyes unhinged with complete shock. "Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh," She repeated, almost like she were reciting an incantation. "What did I just do?" She cried out, her voice breaking with tears.

"Dani…shhh…" Jacob murmured soothingly. Or at least to the best of his ability. Jacob was a little bit out of his comfort zone. He was beside her now, hugging her close to him, trying his best to comfort her. "It's not as bad—" He paused, "Okay…it's bad." He admitted, to only cause more crying from Dani.

Dani was trembling on the inside, she felt cold. _Cold!_ She was a wolf, she shouldn't feel cold, but she was shaking like a leaf. "I imprinted…on a vampire…" She said, as if she were confessing a mortal sin. "What have I done? What will they think?" She was completely beside herself. She kept reminding herself that this is what she wanted. She wanted to imprint. And it wasn't that Carlisle was a terrible choice. He was a wonderful choice…he just happened to be her natural enemy—her packs natural enemy.

She relaxed under Jacob's comforting touch. He didn't hate her, so the rest of the pack wouldn't either. It wasn't her fault.

"What can I do?" Jacob asked, only wanting to make his cousin feel better.

"Chocolate…I have a sudden hankering for chocolate." She mused, a small smile forming across her face.

"Well, when our shift is over…I'm sure Emily would be happy to make you her special hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Jake." Dani brushed her hair behind her ears, standing up and gathering herself together. She would not fall apart over this. But there was a sick feeling in her stomach, an empty one. Her chest hurt and her head was pounding. At first she thought maybe it was because she was worried about what the pack would say, but now she realized it was because she wanted to see Carlisle again, she needed him to stand there in front of her again. She simply, needed him to fill that void.


	7. Isabella Swan

Ugh- Sorry guys. This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted. I hit the stopping point a lot sooner than I thought I would. Also, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! And just everyone who is reading and enjoying my story!

Chapter 7: Isabella Swan

They didn't hate her. Far from it, actually. Instead, they felt sorry for her. It was a pain sitting in the same room with them, listening to their thoughts about how sad, and unfortunate her imprint was. It wasn't _that_ terrible. She had to admit that she probably started it— with her prior dramatic episode that involved: crying, wallowing in self pity and the excessive intake of chocolate.

She was okay with it now, or at least she was as okay as she could be. Carlisle was amazing. But then again, no wolf could ever despise their imprint; so of course she thought he was. The only problem was…he didn't even know about it. It had been over twenty-four hours since she imprinted, and that was the last time she saw him. The pain was there; the agony that was bubbling inside of her, like boiling water—ready to spill over. She felt like any moment now, she would implode. She needed to see him.

Their thoughts were getting louder: _Poor, Dani. How is she ever going to face that bloodsucker? Can't believe she imprinted on a leech. How will they ever be together? She must feel so bad about it. Could be worse. At least he doesn't drink human blood._

Vampire this—vampire that. Dani had enough. "Okay!" She shouted, standing up, giving the whole pack a pointed glare,"This-" She gestured wildly with her arms, "needs to stop!" She let out a huff as she continued, "Right now." She finished firmly.

No one said anything after that. And that was probably because Dani didn't even give them the chance. She got up, gathering her things. She looked at them now, standing little straighter, shoving her nose in the air to retain some of her dignity. "I'm going to the hospital to clean out my locker"

"Your locker?" Jared asked, rolling his eyes, "Is that code for— _I'm going talk to Carlisle—_ or something?"

"Oh, shut it." She scolded, swiping her keys off the table.

"Of, course it is." Embry laughed, "She only worked there for… like what?" He looked at Dani now, raising a brow, "Two weeks?"

"Yeah…so what could she possibly have in her locker?" Jared agreed, chuckling softly.

Dani twitched, her ears pounding; and undoubtedly red with anger. "I'm going—clean—out—my—damn locker!" She shouted through gritted teeth—briskly turning and stomping out of Emily's house, muttering expletives under her breath.

She bounded to her car, tossing her bag in the passenger seat before heading to the hospital. The drive was a rough one, because Dani was a nervous wreck. Her hands constantly threatened to slip off the steering wheel, and her body felt so numb; that she nearly lost her footing on the gas pedal. "Oh my gosh." She breathed, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Can you just calm down?" She asked herself. She turned on the radio, blaring the music full blast as she flew into the hospital parking lot. She took deep breaths, trying to relax. She was flustered, and the pack was partially to blame; however, Carlisle was too. Although her irritably wasn't because of Carlisle per se, but because of her lack of Carlisle.

She tapped both palms on the steering wheel, her eyes staring at the little horn embossment on the center. She took steady, even breaths, before forcing herself out of the car…before she changed her mind.

She walked towards the hospital entrance: Shoulders back, chest out, chin held high. She was oozing with confidence; that was until she actually walked through the door. She morphed back into a puddle of goop. She shook her hands out, wiggling her fingers to stop the sudden tingling. She rubbed her hands down her pant leg, before closing her eyes and taking a calming breath. She opened them slowly, then her feet began to move again, taking her to the locker room. Upon entering, she searched the room, thankful she was alone.

She quickly unlocked her locker, shocked that the combo hadn't changed. She didn't really need to clean it out, but she figured she should at least look legit, just in case Carlisle was creeping around the corner. Which he was. The moment she closed her locker, he was standing there, just behind the now shut door. Dani squeaked, nearly jumping out of her clothes.

"Jesus, Carlisle! You can't do that!" Her hand was on her chest, her eyes wide with fear. Although her fear dissipated at once, turning into relief. She felt better now, lighter. The taxing feeling that clouded over her vanished; However, despite the abated weight lifted, her throat still seemed to constrict and her heart still felt tight in her chest.

Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head in an apologetic manner, "I'm sorry, Dani. I caught your scent…or at least I assumed it was yours. So I followed it." He was staring at her now, trying to understand why... what was once a wet dog smell, was now over powered by the warm inviting fragrance of various wood, warm spice and lavender. "I'm surprised you didn't notice me here..." He said, coming out of his daze.

"I was…distracted." She told him honestly, knowing she would have normally smelt him there, although his scent was different. Before she actually saw him that night, he and Rosalie smelt like death and mold. But now, he smelt like sandalwood, vanilla and cedar. It was a pleasant smell, and she found herself wanting to lean closer to him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes were pure pools of butterscotch, warm and inviting. She felt her hand twitch, her desire to touch his face nearly unbearable.

He looked at her with a seriousness now, causing her throat to constrict and her heart to pound. "Dani…" He began, locking eyes with her, "How is everything? Since the change? I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other night…you seemed… otherwise engaged…"

Dani exhaled, giving him a quivery smile. "I'm sorry." she said softly, moving to sit down on a bench. Carlisle joined her, his eyes never leaving hers. "What was that all about? I was a little worried that you decided to give into your nature and hate me."

Dani shook her head, placing her hand gently on his forearm, however she removed it abruptly, afraid he'd somehow feel her need for him. "No…no…Carlisle. I could never hate you. I was just shocked you know…seeing vampires for the first time after my change. The smell…it just…it was a little overwhelming." She assured.

Carlisle cracked a smile, "Are you saying you were overwhelmed by our odor?" He was seemingly amused.

Dani laughed, shaking her head. "Yep. Pretty much." She bit her lower lip. She needed to tell him about the imprint, but she wasn't ready.

"I'm glad you phased…" He admitted softly, "I was worried about you. Humans knowing about our kind…it's dangerous…" He glanced away from her for a second, his mind drifting to the Volturi amongst all the other worries that seemed to plague his mind as of late. He looked at her again, his mind suddenly at ease and a comforting feeling bubbling inside him. "Have you had any contact with A.J.?" He asked, hating to destroy the mood with such a sour question.

Dani's chest heaved, her fist clenching, "Yes. He was at my house when I got home that night…"

Carlisle's eyes widened, anger flashing in their depths. "What? I'm sorry. If I would have known, I would have never let you-" Dani cut him off, shaking her head vigorously. "Carlisle. It's fine. He did try to hurt me…but Sam and Paul came. They sent him home. That's when I phased…" She said tersely.

Carlisle looked relieved. "Thank goodness." He uttered. Dani smiled at him, opening her mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted by the intercom.

 _"_ _Doctor Cullen, please report to the X-ray, Doctor Cullen, please report to X-ray."_

Dani grumbled, watching as Carlsile stood. He looked down at her, letting out a regretful sigh, "I'm sorry we must end this so soon, but I'm being summoned." He mused, offering his hand to help her up.

Dani stared at his smooth pale hand for a moment, before deciding against it. She stood on her own, refusing his help…afraid of her reaction to his touch.

Her rejection didn't seem to bother him, and if it did, he had a good way of hiding it. "Bye, Danielle. I'll see you around I suppose." He gave her a quick nod, leaving the locker room at once.

Dani watched him go, the heavy feeling falling over her again. She continuously sighed, trudging out the hospital and to her car.

—

As night descended, the moon and stars were entrancing above La Push. Not even a remnant of a cloud could be found, giving the ground a luminary glow. But it wasn't the glimmering halcyon sky that reflected in Dani's eyes; it was the bouncing flames from the bonfire. Dani sat close to Leah, watching the blazing wooded hearth. Despite the fact that the pack was being noisy and rambunctious, Dani felt like everything around her was mute, including herself. She never said a word since she arrived, and she wouldn't be sorry if she didn't for the rest of the night. Dani was despondent again, letting herself sink into her abode of misery.

They were waiting for Jacob's arrival, so they could start the council meeting. Dani wasn't quite sure if she was excited about the meeting—if that was even the proper term for it—they mostly just told Quileute tribe stories and berated vampires.

Dani heard tires plod through gravel, headlights abating the natural glow from the limpid sky and blazing fire. Dani squinted, watching two figures emerge from the vehicle. She couldn't make them out because of the intrusive haze of smoke, that left her with an opaque view. She assumed one was Jacob judging by the car.

He was with Bella. They were in sight now—Seth greeting them excitedly. Dani watched Bella closely, wondering if Billy knew Bella was coming. Although, Dani was sure Jacob would never have invited her without permission from Billy and Sam. Dani heartily wished Carlisle was sitting beside her now. She wondered if they would ever grant Carlisle the privilege to join a council meeting. Then again, vampires were sort of on the roast, and making him uncomfortable would be the last things she'd want. And her uncle Billy still didn't know about her imprint—she was terrified to tell him. Billy had a very strong disliking for the Cullen clan, and to find out his niece imprinted on the patriarch of the coven, would probably shake him up.

Dani was so caught up in her thoughts of Carlisle, she never noticed Jacob standing in front of her. "Dani, hey." He said, waving a hand in her face. Dani blinked rapidly, looking up at him, still dazed. "I'm sorry, Jake. What is it?"

"This is, Bella." He said, gesturing towards the slender brunette. Bella lifted a hand, waving awkwardly; however, smiling kindly. Dani smiled back at her, mirroring Bella's wave. "Yeah, I know." She studied Bella for a moment, giving her a once over, before meeting her chocolate gaze. "It's nice to finally meet you…because you know…it's always a little weird watching a girl's window at night, when you don't even know her." Dani said lamely.

Bella laughed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, "Yeah…I can imagine so…I'm glad it's less awkward for you now." She teased. Dani chuckled, shaking her head in agreement, "Totally…I feel so much better about it now. It's like this giant weight has been lifted."

"I'm glad I could help." Bella said, taking a seat next to Dani, with Jacob on the other side of Bella. He was grinning, this big giant goofy grin. The surprising chemistry between Dani and Bella obviously made him happy.

Dani never wanted to judge Bella—she didn't know her—but at the same time, there was something about her that bothered Dani. But after meeting her, all negative feelings ceased to exist. Dani liked Bella.

Bella held her hands out towards the flames, attempting to garner their heat, despite the fact that it was warm outside. But if anyone knew Bella, she loved warm things, which made her choice of boyfriend all the more ironic.

Bella finally looked at Dani, searching her face for assurance. She pursed her lips together then parted her mouth to speak, "Are you…the one who imprinted on Carlisle?" she asked in a whisper.

Dani was surprised by Bella's question. She couldn't give her a prompt answer, instead she looked at Jacob suspiciously; however, he just remained quiet. "How did you know about that?" she queried, her eyes demanding a response from Bella.

Bella took notice to Dani's intense gaze, guilt suddenly flooding over her. "I hope I wasn't too bold…I was just curious. I was just questioning in sheer concern for him-" She rambled.

"No, it's fine. But does…he know?" Dani felt all color drain from her face, her heart thumping heavily in her chest.

"No." Bella said quickly, shaking her head. "He doesn't know. Edward read Jacob's thoughts earlier today…that's how he knows…so he just mentioned it to me. He hasn't told him, I promise."

Dani let out a long sigh of relief, nodding thankfully. "Okay…I just want to be the one to tell him."

Bella smiled at her sympathetically. "I understand." She studied Dani's face gain, still unsure if she should talk about it. "Edward said Carlisle has been alone for a very long time. Edward's sister; Alice, has visions. She's never seen a mate in his future. He's so supportive of his family, never complains, and always goes out of his way for them…but Edward knows that even though he has family, he's still a little lonely…I hope that you two…could work something out." She confessed.

Dani gave her a quivered smile, nodding in agreement, "That sounds like Carlisle…" She said, her heart aching to see him.

"Work something out?" Jacob said, feeling a little on edge by the conversation. "He's a vampire, Bella…I don't see how she could want to be with one of those bloodsucking demons…no offense."

Dani shot Jacob a deadly glare, although Jacob wasn't even focused on her—his abhorring gaze was planted on Bella. She caught a whisper of his thoughts, frowning deeply. Jacob wasn't referring to Dani and Carlisle. He was talking about Edward and Bella. He only said that to invoke emotion from her, it was an attack on her relationship with Edward. He wanted her to feel guilty. She looked at Bella now—it worked. Bella was biting her lower lip, her brown eyes cast down.

"Jacob…shut up." Dani said suddenly, shooting daggers at him. "Love isn't prejudice, it's accepting and limitless. When a person truly loves someone, the preternaturalness of said person doesn't matter. And the disapproval from an outside source is irrelevant. And I'm afraid you are that outside source." She informed, her tone steely and cold. She exchanged a mutual glance with Bella; whom smiled in thanks.

Dani sympathized with Bella now. Dani was once that outside source—the one who couldn't understand. Dani wanted Bella to see that Jacob was the proper choice, that she was silly for loving a vampire. And because of the imprint, Dani now understood.

And it wasn't as if Jacob imprinted on Bella. She could explain this to him, try to make him understand; however, having a chat with a lamp post would prove to be easier. Dani loved her cousin, but she was worried about him. He was fighting a battle that he was sure to lose. He was breaking his own heart. _Breaking his own heart…_ Dani's lips parted in realization, gasping quietly. Dani realized that all her misery— all her heart ache— was coming from herself. _She_ was breaking _her_ own heart. Control. She needed to take control, and tell Carlisle. The task wouldn't be easy. How do you tell someone that they're your soulmate?


	8. Warmth

**DISCLAIMER:** So this chapter does have dialogue from the book. It starts around when they get to the graduation party, and Bella and Jacob start talking all the way until Jacob leaves. Then the book dialogue ends. I did tweak the narration, because this story is not in Bella's POV and I didn't want it to be exactly like the book. But I do not claim the dialogue at all. It's all steph's! I won't be doing this often, but it was completely necessary for this chapter!

 ** _nom de guerre:_** I normally respond privately to reviews that need answering, but you are a guest—so I apologize to everyone for the long post before the story. I hope I can give you some insight, and eradicate some of your confusion.

 _-"How do you tell someone that they're your soulmate?"_

 _Easy, Carlisle is no human and vampires mate for life. No need to beat around the bush like Edward did with Bella._

 **Yes. There is no need to beat around the bush about telling him. I completely agree. But Dani does have the right to contemplate how she is going to go about it. She's just nervous. And I try not to make my characters perfect and and 'all wise' because that's boring and unrealistic. But yes. It's quite easy…just maybe not for her.**

 _-The only problem is... when imprinting is like finding your soulmate... and vampire mating is like finding your soulmate... Then what was Esme? She wasn't Carlisle's mate after all? Or is Dani something like a second chance mate for Carlisle?_

 **Carlisle never changed Esme in my story. He only attempted to. And not because he felt some sort of mating pull. He may have had an attraction to her, but he only tried to change her because he remembered when he first met her and he wanted to give her another chance at life. That's it. Esme did not survive the change and he moved on. So to answer your question; in my story, Esme is not his soulmate, despite the fact that she was in the books.**

 _Because I thought vampires mutually mate at first sight and stay mated as long as one of them lives—_

 **I was never aware that vampires felt a mating pull at first sight? ( I may be wrong. But I don't remember any evidence of it. It's been a long time since I read the books. I've only been reading little bits and pieces for reference.) I don't think they can really tell if someone is their soulmate right when they look at them like a wolf can when imprinting? I mean… Jasper loved Maria and Riley loved Victoria. But it wasn't mutual and none of them were soulmates. I think vampires are very capable of loving more than one person. But I think they can only love one person to their fullest potential. I think the person they eventually fall in love with and marry or longterm mate with is their soulmate. It's just fate.**

 _-whereas a wolf is only bonded as long as his/her imprint lives. Other than vampires wolves have no qualms to commit and start a family multiple times through their lifespan. Look at Taha Aki, he went through three wives before he left the tribe for good._

 **You are right, but that is only if they didn't imprint on their mate. They remain bonded even after their imprintee dies. It would be pretty much life ending for the wolf as well. Just staying away from their imprintee is unbearable, can you imagine if said imprintee died? Taha Aki may not have imprinted on any of those women. (You can only imprint once) If so, then I think he imprinted on the third wife. He did lay beside her lifeless body for days, growling at anyone who tried to touch her and then he left the tribe to wander off into the forest and was never seen again. He most probably lost the will to live, because his imprintee died.**

 _I-'m just wondering how Carlisle will react to Dani's declaration; after all imprinting isn't mutual and he didn't feel the mating pull at first sight. It's kind of conflicting, how can Carlisle be Dani's soulmate when Dani isn't Carlisle's?_

 **Carlisle's response will be in this chapter. He was actually very drawn to Dani when he first met her. I didn't want to make it too obvious so soon. This chapter will she some light on what Carlisle thought of her the entire time. And I think imprinting is actually mutual. Steph tended to keep that bit of information a mystery, but there is plenty of evidence that the imprintee feels or at least eventually feels a pull towards their imprinter.**

 **Also, this is a fanfiction. Not every little aspect will be canon. I will change things, that I see fit. Or I will fill in blanks, that were never answered in the books, that I feel need answering in this story. So some things may not be canon, but they are how things are in my story world.**

 **Thanks for your review! I love this sort of feedback! It helps me flesh out my story and give it a good polish! I hope this helped some of your confusion and that you continue to read! :D**

Chapter 8: Warmth

"So, Dani…are you coming with us to the Forks High School graduation party tonight?" Quil asked, shuffling through a deck of cards and placing Dani a hand on the table.

"Um…no." Dani said, lifting her stack of cards, holding them up close to her face so he couldn't attempt to peek. She batted her brows, ogling the hand before her.

"Why? Embry and I are going with Jake." He eyed her cards suspiciously, wondering if she was calling a bluff.

"Why would I go to a stupid teenage graduation party? I graduated three years ago. It's already bad enough I'm around you teenagers all the time." She teased, wiggling her fingers over her hand, contemplating which card to choose.

"It's at the Cullen house." He chimed, sneaking a quick glance at Dani's reaction before studying his hand.

Dani was quiet, her eyes still resting on her cards. She picked one and placed it down before looking up at Quil. "Carlisle…is hosting it then?"

"Yep." He chirped.

Dani let out a long sigh, before nodding. "Okay…I'll go."

"Go where?" Jake asked, walking in the house, picking up an apple and chomping on it. He sat down at the table, looking at the playing cards. "Can I play?"

"Graduation party…and no…you can't play." Dani said, concentrating on her and Quil's game. "Although…I'm confused, Jacob-" She began, in a condescending tone.

"Why is that?" He asked, trying to sneak a peek at her hand. Dani moved her cards closer to her, like a hand fan, only her eyes peeped from above her cards to glare at Jacob. "Because…you kissed Bella against her will…I honestly doubt Edward will even let you in their house."

"I have a present for her…" He said softly, fingering something that was in his hand.

Dani glanced down at the small object in Jacob's hand. He made her something. Jacob was a little obnoxious…then again he was a teenage boy…but he could also be really sweet. She smiled before tossing her cards down on the table. "Face it, kid. You lost." She told Quil who stared down at her cards with a growl. "Dammit! Again!" He swiped the cards off the able, leaning back with his arms crossed.

Dani just laughed, now looking at Jacob. "Well…who cares. I'm glad we're going…you know…now that I know-"

"That your leech will be there?" Quil mused, laughing.

"His name is Carlisle." Dani corrected through gritted teeth.

"Sorry…now that _Carlisle_ will be there." He mimicked.

Dani just shook her head in amusement. The guys picked on her a lot about her imprint, but they only did it to keep her going. Dani had some rough times ever since she imprinted on Carlisle. The imprint was getting harder with each and every day. Not seeing Carlisle was difficult and it's not like he knew about the imprint, so she couldn't just show up at his house to hang out.

"You need to tell him tonight." Came the deep, strong voice of Sam. Dani looked up as he and Emily walked into the house, his arm secured around Emily's waist.

Dani nodded, "I know…the next time I see him…I plan on telling him."

"You should have told him by now…you shouldn't have just waited for an opportunity, you should have-"

"I know, Sam…I should have made my own opportunity."

"Right." He concluded, proudly. "So tonight. Do it."

Dani nodded again, "I will. I promise."

"Don't come back until he's told." Sam demanded, with a small smile. "If you don't tell him…I'm gonna issue an alpha order…"

Dani rolled her eyes, "Calm down, Sam…I'll tell him."

"Good." He grinned up at Emily before changing the subject. "So…your brother and Brady, I hope they understand that I'm going to keep them home a lot…to study…just like I do with Seth."

Dani nodded, recalling Brady and Collin's phasing. It was just a couple days ago and they were now the youngest in the pack. Both just turning thirteen years old. Dani was happy to have her brother in the pack, but at the same time—it was a worry. She didn't want him to get hurt. She was thankful for Sam keeping them home more. Her parents were already worried about her, she didn't need them to worry about why Collin was never home. Speaking of her parents worrying…they were especially worried yesterday when she refused to get out of bed all day. She was in so much physical and emotional pain that Sam was tempted to go tell Carlisle himself about the imprint.

But luckily that night, after Jacob put the moves on Bella, Bella forgot her house keys with Jacob. So of course Jacob sent Dani to bring them to Edward's house to return her forgotten belongings. She saw Carlisle for a brief moment, but he seemed really busy so she didn't talk to him. But seeing him was enough to lift her spirits.

She frowned, feeling little butterflies fluttering about her stomach. She had to tell him tonight. She had no choice.

—

"Okay…so we're here." Jacob said, parking amongst all the other vehicles that crowded around the Cullen home.

Dani looked up at the glass house, seeing lights streamed through out the home, teenagers dancing and talking; celebrating their new found freedom.

They all trotted their way up the steps, Jacob ringing the doorbell. No one came to the door, and Dani became a little impatient. She was normally a very patient person, but her nerves were getting the best of her, leaving her a little high strung. She reached around Jacob, ringing the doorbell repeatedly, before stepping back behind Jacob, letting him look like the impatient, obnoxious jerk.

Jacob growled, opening the door to let himself in. Dani rolled her eyes, following her three pack brothers into the Cullens' home.

Dani stayed behind with Embry and Quil as Jacob padded forward, catching Bella before she could make it up stairs.

Dani leaned against the the entrance way, folding her arms across her chest as Bella and Jacob had their little chat. Jacob apologized…gave her the graduation present…but Bella was distracted. Dani could definitely tell something was up with her. She was trying to brush Jacob off, her head craning all over the place, as if she were looking for someone.

Jacob finally asked Bella what was up. Dani tuned in now…deciding now as a good time to be nosey.

"The psychic saw something." She heard Jacob say, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, just when you showed up." Bella replied, her eyes still looking around for Alice.

"Is this about the bloodsucker in your room?" Jacob lowered his voice, glancing around at the party goers before looking back at Bella.

"It's related." Bella said quickly.

Dani looked at Embry and Quil. They were looking around the party as if any moment, something would jump out at them and kill them. They were so on edge it was nearly amusing. "You two…can honestly relax…" Dani told them.

However they still just stood there—awkwardly. Dani could see they were uncomfortable. She turned to look back at Jacob, missing part of he and Bella's conversation. Although Jacob was looking at them now, a beckoning expression on his face. They moved to join him, weaving through the people to now stand along side Jacob.

"Now. Explain," Jacob ordered Bella, eyes narrowed at her.

Embry and Quil looked at each other in confusion. They obviously didn't listen to the conversation.

"Jacob…I don't know everything." Bella said desperately. She was searching around the room again, her eyes pleading with someone who wasn't even there.

"What do you know, then?" Jacob queried, folding his arms over his chest, along with Embry and Quil.

Dani and Bella both lifted their brows, obviously just a little amused by their simultaneous act.

Bella's eyes drifted elsewhere, then lit up in relief. "Alice!" She shouted, her voice just a little shrilly from nervousness.

Dani turned to watch Alice glide down the stairs, a look a pure worry on her face. Alice then caught sight of the four wolves, surrounding Bella. She wrinkled her nose, with a scowl. She hopped over to Bella, putting a protective arm around Bella's waist, drawing her in as if Bella needed protecting.

Dani never saw Alice before: she was cute, short in height, with short black hair and pale skin…just like Carlisle. Her gold eyes were kind, yet Dani could tell she had spunk in her. Dani normally wouldn't pay attention to such detail about, but they were Carlisle's family. So Dani found herself quite curious about them, and eager to get to know them.

"I need to talk to you," Alice whispered to Bella.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later….," Bella said awkwardly, quickly backing up to leave with Alice.

However Jacob was having none of that. He quickly blocked their way, holding his arm out, palm flat against the wall. "Hey, not so fast."

"Excuse me?" Alice was glaring at Jacob, her eyes wide with skepticism.

That's when another vampire appeared. He had blonde hair, longer than Carlisle's and he was giving Jacob the most deadly stare that Dani had ever seen. Jacob; who was as tough as they come, removed his arm quickly, knowing the vampire was a serious threat.

"We have a right to know, " Jacob defended, his eyes glaring into Alice's.

Dani let out a long sigh, her eyes glancing around for Carlisle, but he was no where to be found. She missed a bit of the conversation, because Bella looked frustrated while Alice looked a little chirpier than she did before.

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point." Alice said, although Jasper still looked just as angry as he did when he first arrived.

So his name was Jasper. And judging by his protectiveness…Dani wanted to assume that he and Alice were together.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked desperately. She looked like she was ready to burst from anxiousness.

"The decision's been made."

"You're going to Seattle?"

"No."

"They're coming here." Bella answered. She didn't even have to ask. She knew. Dani looked at Bella closely, suddenly wanting to touch her hand, give her some sort of comfort. She looked distressed.

"Yes." Alice replied, confirming Bella's realization.

"To Forks," Bella muttered, her voice quivering.

"Yes." Alice answered yet again.

"For?"

"One carried your red shirt." Alice told Bella dreadfully.

Dani squinted in confusion. What were they talking about?

Jasper's expression definitely wasn't in the packs favor, it was evident he didn't like the idea of discussing such matters with them. But Dani wasn't going anywhere— she was not backing out of this now.

"We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said, giving in.

"I know. But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search." Alice said.

"No!" Bella murmured.

"Alice," Bella began, "I have to go, I have to get away from here." Although Bella wasn't thinking about herself. She didn't want to get away for her safety, but for the safety of the town and her friends.

"That won't help. It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first"

"Then I have to go to meet them! If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"

"Bella!" Alice objected.

"Hold it," Jacob interrupted, confusion evident in his voice. "What is coming?"

Dani looked at Jacob, then narrowed her eyes at the vampires. She wanted to know the same thing.

"Our kind…lots of them." Alice answered cooly. Alice seemed like a usually nice person, but judging by her icy glare, Dani could tell she wasn't very fond of them.

"Why?" Jacob asked, worry in his voice.

"For Bella. That's all we know."

"There are too many for you?" Jacob asked.

Jasper hissed, his voice strained, "We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight."

Dani narrowed her eyes at him. Dog? Was that really necessary? How was she to ever be close to Carlisle if his family hated her?

"No." Jacob was smirking now. "It won't be _even_."

"Excellent!" Alice chirped, a new found excitement in her. She was bouncy now, relief on her cute face.

Dani caught a whiff of Carlisle…and a few other vampires. They were around somewhere, she just couldn't see them. She dazed out of the conversation, only hearing little snippets of Bella's protests to the pack fighting with them. Bella was worried about them getting hurt. Dani internally scoffed, not quite sure why Bella seemed to underestimate them.

Apparently they were going to coordinate somehow.

"Three o'clock?" She heard Jasper suggest. Dani focussed again, not quite sure what was going on at Three o'clock.

"Where?" Jacob asked.

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there." Jacob said, turning to leave but Dani just stood there. She had to tell Carlisle. Dani ignored Bella who following Jacob pleading with him not to go through with it. But he just left, leaving Bella behind.

Dani took a deep breath. She was concerned about the vampires that were coming. She truly was. It made her stomach feel like it was going to lose all it's content. Bella was in danger and Dani didn't want anything bad to happen to her. But with all that running through her head, she still worried about her imprint. She still needed to tell Carlisle. She couldn't shake it off, no matter what came their way. Although she couldn't help but stall, walking slowly around the house, as if she weren't really looking for Carlisle.

She wasn't paying much attention to the crowd of teenagers: dancing, gossiping and doing whatever it was that they did. She was too busy looking around the house, examining everything on the walls. Their house was a museum—it was phenomenal. However, the content on the walls weren't the only source for her eyes. She'd sneak a glance around every so often, hoping to see Carlisle. The imprint was hard for her. She hasn't seen him in a while, and the emptiness and pain she felt was overwhelming and now with these vampires coming their way…it made it all the more stressful. The thought of Carlisle getting hurt left an enormous pain in her chest.

"Carlisle's in his study." She heard from behind her. She turned around to see Edward. He was giving her the most peculiar look. His auburn brows were raised, a slight smirk on his face. "He's been thinking about you, you know."

"Has he?" Dani queried tersely, keeping up her calm appearance, although she was sure her cheeks were red as apples.

"Yes… he can't seem to understand why you're always on his mind. I find it a little frustrating because I know exactly why. And I think he does too, he's just doubtful. I think you need to tell him about the imprint." Edward was quite collected, but far from nonchalant about the whole ordeal. It was obvious he cared a great deal about Carlisle, and anything that involved him.

Dani let out a long sigh, "Well…that is why I'm here." She knew she couldn't keep this from Carlisle any longer. She needed him, and according to Sam, Emily woke up in the hospital, feeling empty without him. They were still unsure how the imprint affects the imprintee, but it would seem they did have some sort of awareness of it.

"Good." He said simply, "Again, he's in his study. Go talk to him." Edward nodded in the direction of Carlisle's study, then walked away, off to probably go find Bella now that Jacob left.

Dani walked in the direction of Carlisle's study, following his scent. She knocked lightly, although she was sure he sense her coming. "Come in." She heard a soft voice from the other side of the door.

She entered hesitantly, glancing around, noticing strange pictures on the walls. She then saw him, sitting down at a table, his laptop in front of him. "Hey…" She said softly, her heart skipping a beat. "Shouldn't you be supervising all those hormonal teenagers?" She jested gently.

Carlisle chuckled a smile forming across his face. A relief came over him the moment he saw her. It's like all the pain and tightness in his chest was released. "Dani…it's good to see you." He said, closing his laptop and standing up to greet her. "Edward, Rosalie, Emmet and I were just discussing a plan." He told her, and judging by her expression, she knew what he was talking about.

She nodded, pursing her lips together, "Yeah…Alice's vision." She sighed, "The pack will be helping. Jacob just discussed it with Alice and Jasper." He smiled. "I heard…I'm grateful, honestly."

Dani brushed it off with a shrug. "Don't be. It's our job, actually." She mused. She was wearing a slight smile, although it soon faded into a frown. She needed to tell him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. She looked nervous, and by the sound of her speedy heart, he could tell she was.

"I'm fine. I—um…" she couldn't lie to him, she just couldn't, "Actually, Carlisle. I'm not doing so great." She admitted softly. She was nervous but at the same time— Carlisle was a comfort, just his presence made her feel better about everything.

Carlisle was frowning now, he inched closer to her, his hand lightly bruising against her arm. "Are you okay, Dani?" He asked again.

She sighed, her skin burning at the light touch—even if it was through her shirt. "Carlisle, I need to talk to you about something…"

Carlisle raised both brows, obviously curious, yet she could see worry in his topaz eyes. "Okay, of course. You can talk to me about anything, Dani."

Dani took a few steps back, examining his bookshelves, while trying to gather her thoughts. "Do you know what imprinting is?" She asked.

Carlisle raised a brow, shaking his head. "No. What is it?"

"It's something our kind does. Sam imprinted on Emily Young…Jared on a girl from his school…" She trailed on. "It's when a wolf…finds their soulmate…they imprint on them. It's not really like falling in love at first sight, it's more like…you would have fell in love with them anyway, if you were given the chance…however, sometimes…you just become what the imprintee needs you to become. If that's a sibling…a protector…a friend…or even a lover."

Carlisle nodded in understanding, "And this imprinting is involuntary, I'm assuming?"

"Yes…we have no control over who it happens with. It just happens. And usually, the two do end up together, because the wolf will eventually fall in love with their imprintee. And the imprinter is usually everything the imprintee needs. It's inevitable."

"Have you…" He paused for a moment, examining her, hoping he wasn't crossing a line of some sort. "Have you imprinted on someone, Dani?"

Dani took a deep breath and nodded quickly, "Yeah…I did." She pulled a random book off the shelf, flipping through it before putting it back. "On a vampire, actually. Which makes things a little complicated."

Carlisle looked mildly surprised, "That's possible?" Dani nodded, "Apparently so…because I did it. To the packs most displeasure…" She chuckled then.

"Who?" He was curious now. So many possibilities ran through his head. Why was she telling him about this? Was it him? It would make a lot of sense if it was. The thought made him excited yet nervous all at once. He hated to be selfish, but he hoped it was him. He wanted it to be him.

Dani stared at him for a while, trying to find the words, or at least speak the words she knew she had to say—one word, actually. Although, Carlisle looked just as nervous as she did.

"You." She said softly.

Carlisle just stared at her, his eyes wide, yet full of understanding and relief. Dani was his soulmate. That is why he had an unexplainable attachment to her, and why he felt compelled to protect her. It would explain why he was so drawn to her. When Carlisle first met Dani, he felt an urge to touch her long black hair. He wanted to know her—he wanted to see her every chance he got. He'd purposely walk down the hall in her direction, just so he could talk to her. And it would explain why she was always on his mind. He didn't put much thought into it at the time, because he told himself that humans were off limits—and also because Alice never saw a mate in his future. So he just assumed he was meant to fly solo.

Dani waited for a response, but one never came. "Oh please say something." She begged, hating the silence. Carlisle just smiled at her, shaking his head in mild amusement. "Dani…" He began softly, "You act as if I'm going to despise you for something that is completely out of your control. It's okay…" He stepped towards her again, but not too close. "Tell me more…about this imprint."

Dani smiled some, pleased with his reaction. "Well…it's hard…" she started, "It's really hard to be away from you. Staying away from our imprintees are impossible. We not only feel emotional pain, but physical pain."

Carlisle was frowning now, his eyes softening with what Dani could only describe as sympathy. "You know you are always welcomed here…" He informed. Dani smiled, with a quick nod, "I know...it's just…Alice and Jasper don't seem very fond of my kind." She said, referring back to earlier when Alice and Jasper discussed an alliance with Jacob.

Carlisle laughed, "Yes well…it's only natural. They'll come around. Especially if they know about the imprint."

"I don't like being not liked…" She admitted softly, "I like everyone…even them…hell…I sort of like Amber…although I'm still not sure about her…" She rambled on, remembering how much Amber adored _her_ Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled at Dani. She was sweet, he really did love that about her. She had a big heart, and refused to hate his kind, even after transforming.

"I don't like, not being liked either." He agreed, understanding where she was coming from. He moved closer to her once again, a slight smirk on his face. "I'm not in need of a sibling, Danielle," he began, "but I could use a friend…and maybe something more, if time wills it." Carlisle wasn't opposed to the idea of being with Dani. Her soul tugged at his; it just seemed natural. The thought of being with her actually gave him butterflies; a feeling he could always only imagine, because he never felt like this before. He never thought he'd ever get a chance to be with anyone.

He studied her, coming to terms with just how beautiful she was. Her russet skin was flushed, her brown eyes wide and full of anxiousness. And tonight; her hair was waved, barley falling against her shoulders. Her hands nervously gripped the sleeves of her deep royal blue sweater— that was tucked into a high waisted black a-line skirt that reached just below her mid thigh.

If she was the one for him, he definitely wasn't disappointed. Dani was lovely.

He would never have to worry about changing her, because she was a shapeshifter and could live an immortal life along side him. And she was nearly as strong as him, so the risk of hurting her was obsolete. He just knew she wasn't ready for another relationship—imprint or not. A.J. messed her up, and he knew she needed to cope with that before flinging herself into a romantic relationship so soon.

Dani grinned, her heart pounding in her chest. "So…friends then?" She asked hopefully.

Carlisle gave her an impish grin. "I don't know…the last time you thought us friends, you reminded me of just how repulsive I am…" He teased, mirth deep in his eyes.

Dani shook her head, stepping towards him. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't think you're repulsive…not at all…you'requitebeautifulactually…" she sputtered out, "I mean…you know…random spouts of anger…that's sort of a sign that we're about to phase…you now…" She finally stopped rambling, her eyes refusing to meet his. She was sure she was as red as the blood Carlisle drank.

Carlisle chuckled, finding her ranting quite cute. He studied her briefly, before glancing down at his hand that touched her arm earlier He could have sworn when he touched her, a strange shock radiated up his arm, but he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. Carlisle was quite curious…about everything really. And his mind wouldn't rest until he knew.

He then held out his hand to her, his gold eyes soft. She studied his hand briefly, furrowing her brows in confusion. "What...are you doing?" She stammered, her breath shaky. "Give me your hand." He hummed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She hesitantly placed her hand in his and their eyes locked. The moment their hands touched, he felt a warmth surge inside him. It started in his finger tips, traveling up his arm, tingling around his face then shifting down his other arm and chest simultaneously—then finally down to his toes. It was a strange feeling, right before she phased, she was scolding hot, today she was warm. And the surprising thing was, he was warm too. His normal ice cold temperature was leveled with hers. Was this the imprint?

Dani closed her eyes, expecting his hand to be hard and cold, but it wasn't. His hand was surprisingly warm, and almost soft to the touch. Her eyes shot open to make sure it was him she was touching. She brushed her fingers along his pale palm, examining every line. "Amazing…" She whispered.

"I was just thinking the same thing. It's something I've never seen before…I feel a warmth I haven't felt in a very long time." Carlisle wanted to bask in that warmth— It was a comforting feeling, something he could definitely get use to.

Dani watched his face as he stared down at their hands. When she first met him, he wasn't exactly her type. Not that she didn't think he was handsome—he just wasn't what she normally went for. But now, looking at him…he was exactly her type. He was more beautiful than she could even put into words. Again, she found herself wanting to reach out and touch his face. She resisted that urge, knowing it was just too soon.

"I should go." She said softly, retracting her hand from his. Carlisle's eyes met hers and he nodded. "We'll see you tonight…in the clearing."

"Yes…three o'clock." She took a step back, "Goodbye, Carlisle." She loved saying his name, and loved the way it felt rolling off her tongue. She then turned to leave, going back to La Push to join the pack.

Carlisle watched her leave, her wavy hair bouncing behind her. Carlisle was a gentleman, but his eyes couldn't help but wander over her figure as she sashayed out of his study. He passed his hand over his face, letting out a sigh. _Oh boy._

 ** _A/N: I know there hasn't been much Dani/Carlisle interaction yet. I've been trying to take things slow. But the next chapter will have a lot more and the chapters after that. But here's a treat-_**

 ** _Chapter 9, Summary:_** _"I'm staying with you." D_ _ani was grasping onto the sleeve of his jacket, her very soul pleading with him. Carlisle could see the desperation in her dark eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze from her, his breath teetering and his throat constricting as if he were thirsty, but he was not. "They will not accept our truce, Danielle. You must go." He told her firmly. He cupped her face gently, letting his thumb brush against her cheekbone. "Go. I will be there soon to tend Jacob's injury. Just go."_

 _Dani was holding her breath. Her heart felt like it was tightening in her chest, and her eyes were burning with a hopelessness that Carlisle never wanted to see from her warm brown eyes again. She watched as the pack lifted Jacob, carrying him off. She took one good long look at Carlisle, before turning to join them._


	9. Rosalie Hale

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews!**

 **In the previous chapter; there was a summary for this chapter. Unfortunately that was cut out. It was originally in this one, but it was soooo obnoxiously long, I had to cut the chapter in half. It will be in the next chapter.**

Chapter 9: Rosalie Hale

Musk and Death. That was the odor that seemed to overpower the calming scent of sandalwood that Dani had become familiar with.

They approached the clearing, eying the coven of vampires that all stood like statues in a courtyard.

Amongst those statues, Carlisle stood in the middle, nearly dwarfing his coven members, but only because he stood ahead of them, while they kept themselves farther back. The other blonde one; Jasper, whom Dani had met earlier was not looking at them. His golden eyes were cast down, avoiding any contact with the wolves, however he looked focused nevertheless. His arm was around the petite vampire; Alice's waist, keeping her small form close to his side. Alice was watching them closely, her bright eyes cautious, yet curious. It would seem she did not expect so many of them.

The blonde female vampire didn't really have much of an expression on her face. She just glanced between them as they slowly approached the clearing. Dani was certain she was Rosalie. She was there the night Dani imprinted on Carlisle. Dani didn't get a good look at her, but she was positive that was her. And the large brunette male beside her, must have been her mate. He too had his arm around her waist, except unlike Jasper, he was looking at them calmly, as if their presence was nothing to be cautious about.

And Edward was holding Bella's hand tightly, looking completely unfazed by the entire thing.

After thoroughly examining the coven, Dani finally settled her eyes on Carlisle. He had a kind expression on his face. However he looked mildly anxious. He was holding a scarf in his hands, and was nervously fiddling with it as he stepped forward. His butterscotch eyes landed on each wolf, trying to figure out which was Dani.

The moment his anxious eyes fell on her, she began to wag her tail happily, letting him know he had found her. He smiled then, his expression was less tense, and he seemed to relax under her gaze.

Carlisle watched the golden brown wolf wag it's tail and look at him with big expressive honey colored eyes. He let out a sigh of relief and then began to talk. He looked at all the wolves when he spoke, trying to be polite, but every time he would look at Dani, he'd hold his attention on her a little longer than the rest, finding solace in her presence.

Edward translated for them, asking every question that popped into Sam's head. Jasper was speaking now, however, he was not exactly facing them. Was he really that repulsed by their presence? Dani felt a sick feeling creeping into the pit of her stomach. Perhaps he'd come around eventually? She wondered if Carlisle told his family about the imprint yet, or if he felt it was something that was better suited for later.

After the training began, Dani found herself laying upon a log, watching them lazily as they tossed each other around, while Jasper rambled on about newborns.

Dani paid attention, however she found Carlisle to be a little distracting. He would glance her way and smile, and then her tail would involuntarily wag, to which he'd chuckle in amusement at her puppy like behavior.

After the training session was finally over, the pack began to leave. Dani started to follow after them, but lingered behind with Sam and Jacob as Jacob had some sort of exchange with Edward, Bella and Jasper. They were discussing where Bella would be kept during the battle.

Dani and Carlisle stared at each other, as if they were trying to read each other's mind. Carlisle made a motion with his hands, as if he wanted her to go over to him. She nodded and retreated into the covering of trees along with Jacob. Both of them transformed back into their human forms. Dani quickly grabbed her bag that was hanging form a tree branch. She put on a quick pair of cut off jean shorts and a navy blue sleeveless shirt, then tossed her small bag over he shoulder and walked back to the clearing.

Carlisle stood there, waiting patiently for her as she trotted over the logs, leaping down onto the ground before him. She smiled at him, "Hey!" She said happily, poking his chest lightly with her finger.

Carlisle caught her hand before she could completely pull it away. He steered her closer to him, smiling down at her. "Walk with me, please?" He asked, lacing his finger's through hers and holding her hand tightly as he lead her towards the trees.

His family just stared after them, shock written on their faces. Jasper was busy discussing things with Jacob, Edward and Bella, but that did not mean he didn't noticed Carlisle holding Dani's hand so gently, and leading her in the covering.

"I'll be right back." He told his family quickly, noticing their curious gazes. The only three who looked completely comfortable with the exchange between Dani and Carlisle were Bella, Edward and Jacob who didn't seem at all confused like the others did.

When they were finally alone, Carlisle looked over at her, his hand never letting go of hers. He watched as the moon reflected off her her black hair, giving it a blue hue.

"Did you get some sleep before coming tonight?" He asked, noticing her eyes seemed tired.

Dani smiled, "A little bit…we were a little too anxious though…so a few of us found ourselves playing a games of cards." She told him honestly.

"I haven't told my family yet…about the imprint. However…judging by their looks tonight…I'll have some explaining to do."

Dani frowned, her brown eyes looking up at him. "That won't be a problem huh? I'd hate for them to be upset about it…"

Carlisle chuckled, "No, Dani. It'll be fine. My family has much respect for me…thankfully. And it's not something you or I can control. They may be a little on edge about it at first, but in the end, I'm sure they'll be relieved…especially Alice."

"Alice? Why Alice?"

"She…has never really seen anyone in my future…then again…she recently told me not to let that stop me from having hope. Because she never saw Bella in Edward's future…until after he met her…"

Dani nodded in understanding. "I do hope they come around…especially Jasper…he really does seem to despise the pack…"

Carlisle stopped walking. He turned to face her, taking both her hands in his. "Do not worry about that." He told her firmly, "Jasper will come around. Especially after he knows the truth…" Carlisle sounded certain, although he too was a little worried.

He let go of one of her hands, but kept the other safely in his as they continued to stroll through the cool night forest. It felt nice holding Dani's hand. He felt such comfort and warmth in her touch, that touching her was almost ineluctable. He couldn't let go of her, not matter what.

The two continued to walk, chatting casually. Carlisle talked about work and his past studies, while Dani talked about her time in college; however, she left any mention of AJ completely out of the conversation. They came across a calm, rippling stream. Carlisle moved towards some rocks, gently toting her behind him. He sat down upon a large rock, just before the stream. Dani joined him, scooting close to him, but not too close.

They sat in silence for a moment, both of them watching the gentle ripples of water; flicker and illuminate from the stars and moon above.

Dani shifted, slowly looking his way. She studied him intently, noticing he had a soft glow to his face. His features were relaxed, and she could see the gentle water reflecting in his honey gold eyes. She felt that urge again…the urge to touch his face.

Without even a thought, she gave in. She let out a nervous breath before lifting her hand slowly. She hesitated for a fleeting moment, and then lightly touched his cheek with her fingertips. He tore his gaze from the water and looked at her curiously. She trailed her fingers down his face, tracing his cheekbone before gently stroking his jaw line. He looked timid, his gaze melting into hers.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly, pulling her hand away, however Carlisle caught her hand, keeping it tucked in his. "It's okay…" He told her, offering her a small smile.

"I've been wanting to do that since I imprinted…and I just couldn't help myself…" She let out an uneasy chuckle.

"I don't mind." He confessed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Dani's lips curled into a soft smile, never tearing her eyes from his. There was something so special about him. And it wasn't just the imprint talking, she noticed long before that. Carlisle had a beautiful face, however vanity was far from his nature. There was a sadness in his eyes, along with a kindness that was bewitching. It was hard to dislike Carlisle. Judging by his expression and the tenderness that he repeatedly seemed to display, he was as gentle as a lamb, despite the fact that he was on top of the food chain. There were times he didn't even seem like a vampire. It wasn't for his ethereal appearance, shining gold eyes, and luminous pale skin; she'd think he was human.

Dani suddenly wondered what it was like for him after his change. She wondered how he lived his life…how he became a Doctor and what life was like for him…being so alone for so long. Then a thought dawned upon her—Dani didn't even know how old he was….

"Carlisle…when were you changed?" She asked suddenly.

Carlisle pursed his lips together, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "1663…in London."

Dani's jaw dropped, her eyes growing wide. "1663! So you're…over 300 years old!" She sputtered out.

Carlisle laughed, "Yes...I'm over 300 years old. I'm an old man." He teased, his eyes sparkling in humor.

"And how old were you when you were changed?"

"Twenty-three." He said simply.

Dani blinked, raising a brow in question. That was just a year older than she was now. There was no way he was turned at twenty-three years old, he looked older than that, maybe thirty-four or thirty-five, "Twenty-three! That cant' be…no offense Carlisle but you look older than that." She nudged him gently.

He laughed, "Well…I am over 300 years old…"

"That's not what I mean.." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Carlisle let out a breathy chuckle, " I know, Danielle." He mused, "You need to remember the times that I come from. Times were more harsh…we didn't have the necessities and comforts that people have today. Young men grew up faster. We matured not only physically faster, but mentally as well. We aged quickly and died younger."

"True." she agreed, "People didn't really have long lifespans back then…"

"No…we did not. So yes…I may have walked the earth for twenty-three years…but I was far more mature than say…a twenty-three year old today. Twenty-three back then…was roughly equivalent to a thirty-three year old today—give or take few years…"

Dani nodded in understanding.

Carlisle studied her briefly; she was so youthful looking…young and radiant. She was just twenty-two years old but she could pass for much younger if she wanted…but he knew if she lived in his times…she'd look far older…but not any less beautiful.

"So…what was your life like…as a human?"

Carlisle frowned—pursing his lips together thoughtfully. "Not entirely peaceful. I was the son of an Anglican pastor during a political and religious upheaval. My father; along with a number of other pastors led hunts to find and kill witches…vampires and even werewolves. But he never quite got it right…all those killed were innocent…just humans…"

Dani bit her lower lip, listening intently to his story. "As my father grew older and weaker…I took over the raids. I was more cautious than my father…and a lot of his followers began to doubt me. I would forbid senseless killing unless there was unspeakable proof against the accused. I'm not entirely sure if I was ignorant or clever…probably a little of both…but I did indeed find a real coven of vampires. I led the hunt one fateful night not realizing just how detrimental our onslaught was. That is when we were attacked. I was bitten and left on the streets to die. I survived and dragged myself into an old potato cellar for my transformation. It was three days of agony…I felt like my entire body was on fire…I then emerged from the cellar…horrified at what I had become."

Dani gave his hand a tight squeeze, her fingers lightly caressing the palm of his hand, "What did you do?"

Carlisle let out a long sigh, refusing to meet her gaze, "I'm afraid you may not want to know…"

"Tell me." She insisted, bringing her fingers to his chin and turning his face towards her, "You can tell me anything, remember?"

Carlisle smiled, his body nearly plummeting right into her touch. "All right." He said, a small smile forming across his saddened face.

"I tried to kill myself…multiple times. I knew my father would despise me…I wanted to spare him the pain of knowing what I've become. I tried starving myself…drowning myself…I even jumped off a few cliffs…but nothing would kill me. I realized I was indestructible. I hid in a cave for days, wallowing in self pity…loathing the monster that I was. I was in complete misery. A herd of deer passed through and I lost control. I attacked them, draining them of what was left…I realized that I could survive off the blood of animals…I felt better.

I didn't feel as hopeless. The thought of killing a human…that was unbearable so this new found source of nourishment gave me hope. I traveled often, perfecting my resistance against human blood. For two centuries I studied at night…that was my life. I wanted to better myself…be something other than the demon I thought I was. I then became a Doctor. I wanted to use my transformation for the better good of others. I decide to see it as a gift, not a curse. Eventually…the smell of human blood was no longer a temptation…and I was able to help people."

Dani was in awe of him. Her fondness for him grew even more and she ached to just reach out and hug him. "So you never killed a human…ever?" She recalled the day he told her that in the hospital…however, she wasn't sure if she believed him or not…but now she did.

Carlisle shook his head, "Not a one." He admitted softly. Carlisle oozed of humbleness, but his voice was slightly proud then, and he had every right to be proud.

Dani leaned in, wrapping her arms gently around his shoulders in a light hug, "You're pretty amazing…you know that right?"

Carlisle smiled, lightly touching her arms. "Thank you, Danielle." His voice quivered with doubt…as if he did not believe what she was telling him.

"It must have been hard…to leave your family…I'm sure your mother wouldn't have hated you…if you returned…"

Carlisle frowned sadly, "My mother died giving birth to me…sometimes…I feel that is why my father was so hard on me. At times I felt he blamed me for her death…he loved me…in his own way, just bitterly I suppose."

Dani sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She couldn't imagine not having her mother. "So… you were alone for two centuries?"

Carlisle nodded, "I eventually changed Edward…then Rosalie…and Rosalie found Emmett—and I changed him too. Then Alice and Jasper found us and joined our family."

"So they were already changed?"

"Yes…Alice and Jasper's transformation was not my doing. I only ever changed three…not counting the human woman I attempted to change in a morgue…"

"In a morgue?"

"Yes…she jumped off of a cliff…she survived, however her heart beat was faint…they assumed her dead…"

"Oh that's terrible…what happened…?"

"I recognized her. I met her once before…when she was just a young girl. Probably sixteen years old…She fell out of a tree and broke her leg…" He chuckled, "she was so full of life…so happy and adventurous. She would rattle on about all the places she wanted to see. She was quite enthralled with me."

Dani laughed, "She had a little crush, you mean to say?"

Carlisle nodded and Dani grinned. "Well…I don't say I blame her." she mused, allowing him to continue.

"I was moved by her…but hat was as far as it went. She was a joy to tend to. But once she was well, she left and I always wished her happiness. When I found her…broken and so sad in that morgue…I wanted to give her a good life. Her baby died and she lost the will to live. I knew it wasn't smart…I had already changed Edward but I was compelled to give this young woman a second chance. So I tried to change her, but she was far too gone. Her heart stopped beating and I lost her…"

"I'm sorry…Carlisle…"

He smiled at her, "It's quite all right. I'm a doctor…I've lost patients before…"

"What was her name?"

"Esme Platt." He sighed, "I was quite sad about losing her…I wanted to give her a second chance. But perhaps it was for the best…I got over the loss…especially after Edward went astray for awhile…but that is a story for another time." A certain sadness flickered in his eyes, fleetingly, but it was there.

Carlisle looked at Dani, a yearning now in his eyes. He had so much to ask her, yet he wasn't sure if he should. He told her some of his story…and he wondered if it would be okay to ask her about AJ, but those wounds were still fresh, while his were hundreds of years old.

He would ask her another time. He looked at his watch, then stood up. "We should head back…we shouldn't be alone this long…not with an army of vampires on the loose…" He said, taking Dani's hands in his and helping her to her feet.

"Thanks, Carlisle…for sharing your story with me…"

Carlisle smiled, tucking a lose strand of hair from her face, "Of course." was all he said, before taking her hand in his and walking back to the clearing.

The next night at the clearing was a little more relaxed. Only four pack members arrived; that being Dani, Jacob, Embry and Quil. The others stayed behind.

Dani found herself sitting on a log beside Rosalie, who was watching Emmett and Jasper duke it out on the field. She stretched her legs out while keeping her hands tucked in the cuff of her shirt, fiddling with the seam.

After a moment, Rosalie finally looked at her, "Carlisle told us about the imprint." She said softly, her beautiful eyes beaming at Dani.

Dani swallowed, nervous under Rosalie's intense gaze, "Good…I'm glad…" Dani whispered.

"I'm glad, too." Rosalie admitted, "Carlisle has been alone for a very long time…and I think it's only fair that he has someone too."

"So…you're not angry about it?"

Rosalie chuckled, "No…not like I am about Bella."

"You don't like Bella?" Dani asked in surprise.. Dani didn't see how she couldn't. Bella was nice...

"I'm not very fond of her…I'll admit…" She mused.

"Then I'm sure you really don't like me…" Dani said awkwardly.

"No…I like you. I mean…you don't smell very pleasant…but at least you aren't completely human like she is. Not that I have anything against humans…far from it. It's just not safe. I don't approve of Edward and Bella's relationship…I hate the danger she seems to constantly put my family in. Jasper has already almost killed her because of her blood and just when I thought Edward came to his senses and left…well…here we are." She sighed, "But above all that…I hate that Bella is choosing to become like us. She has a choice…and she wants to be this…forever frozen in time…never aging…and craving blood more than all else. It's frustrating…"

Dani didn't say anything, she just looked at Bella from across the clearing, watching as Bella watched them train. "But, Rosalie…for Bella and Edward to be together…she has to change. It's inevitable."

"That's just it. They don't belong together. She's human…he's a vampire. It doesn't work that way. He should have never let her get so close. I do wish my brother happiness…believe me." She looked at Dani now, a genuine expression on her face, "I just wish…she was a vampire…who was already changed…"

"You're quite conflicting, Rosalie." Dani mused.

Rosalie just laughed, "I guess so…however…I'm glad Carlisle has you. You can stay by his side, as long as he lives…and we won't have to worry about changing you…or worry about Jasper being in constant pain from the smell of your blood."

Dani hadn't realized Bella was such a burden for Jasper. "I guess Jasper isn't as self disciplined as the rest of you?

"He's new to our life, yes." Rosalie admitted softly. "My record on the other hand…is just as good as Carlisle's…almost…" There was a twinkle in Rosalie's eyes, that Dani wanted to explore. She was tempted to ask her, but decided against it. Maybe some other time.

"Carlisle told me a little about your fiancé…" Rosalie said, a frown now on her perfect seraphic face.

"Has he?" Dani asked, not sure if she was happy about that, however at the same time…did it really matter?

"Yes…he thought I should know…because I have a similar story…different…but similar."

Rosalie then told her a little about her past with Royce. She told her about the rape…and how they left her to die in the streets. Dani suddenly felt nauseous, a rumbly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So Carlisle changed you after that?" She murmured, her voice hoarse.

"Yes…he thought he was helping me. He also hoped I'd become a sort of anchor for Edward. Edward left for a while…and Carlisle was heartbroken. After Edward returned…Carlisle still feared he'd leave again. He hoped I'd be something that would keep Edward grounded. Which in a way I was…I was like a sister to him…and I think our growing family gave him some hope. After Emmett came along…things got better for me…and for Edward. Then Alice and Jasper joined our family and things were better for everyone. Even Carlisle. He was less lonely…although he knew something was missing. Edward too. They both longed for what Emmett and I had…and what Alice and Jasper had. Then Edward found Bella…and I just wish he hadn't."

"Don't you think that's a little selfish?" Dani asked, not completely agreeing with Rosalie, but at the same time understanding her.

Rosalie smiled, "Possibly…but it's only because of the circumstances….if Bella were already changed…then that'd be different. Just look at what is going on now, Dani. We are preparing for a battle with newborns…we could possibly die…all because of her. They are after her. It's always about her mortality…and someone who wants to kill her. James…Victoria…now these new borns…it's frustrating. She's mortal...and I want her to stay that way for her sake. She doesn't belong in our world. I know you think I'm being spiteful...bitter...and a handful of other things...but I honestly want what's best for her. I want her to be human."

Dani could understand how Rosalie was feeling. Things were probably a lot more peaceful in their lives before Bella came along. Now everything was being turned upside down, and they were always on pins and needles. And it was obvious Rosalie cherished mortality. She wondered if Carlisle felt guilty about changing Rosalie. She didn't seem to resent him, which was a relief.

Rosalie sat quietly for a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line. She tucked a strand of her wavy blonde hair from her face then turned to look at Dani.

"The only problem with you…is the fact that you're our natural enemy. I don't know what kind of complications that might ensue…but Edward explained how imprinting is a pretty serious thing…and how it's not something to be trifled with. I understand it was involuntary…so all I can do is be happy for Carlisle…"

"We aren't exactly together though." Dani told her, "We're just friends…"

"I'm still happy for him." Rosalie said, giving her a knowing look. Dani squinted—there was that twinkle again, just fluttering in the core of Rosalie's sultry gaze.

"Well…not everyone I'm sure." Dani said her eyes landing on Alice and Jasper with what Rosalie could only describe as a forlorn expression.

Rosalie followed her gaze and smiled, "Don't worry about them. They understand now that Carlisle explained it. However, Jasper is still a little iffy. He'll come around though."

Dani liked Rosalie a lot. Despite the fact that Rosalie was against Bella…she still liked her.

"You know, Dani….if you ever need to talk about your ex fiancé…just let me know. I'm here to listen."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Dani's lips, "Thanks, Rosalie." She said honestly, glad that another one of Carlisle's family members were on her side.

Rosalie just smiled at her, then looked out in the clearing. Emmett winked as his wife, obviously listening in on the conversation. He then smiled at Dani and waved. Dani grinned and waved back. Emmett seemed to accept her as well. Things were looking up and Dani felt a weight lift off her shoulders, that she wasn't even aware of.

"It's late." Dani said, examining the bronze and leather watch; it's hands pointed to 11:30 PM.

Rosalie looked over at her, her gold eyes taking a peep at Dani's watch. "You have to go?"

Dani sighed, faintly nodding. "Yes. I'm never around anymore...and I think my parents are starting to worry about me. I should go before they overload my phone..." She said said, noticing the dozen missed calls from both her parents. "Thanks for the talk, Rosalie. I'm gonna go to tell Carlisle bye." She smiled at her, getting up and stretching her legs.

"Bye, Dani." Rosalie said, her focus now on Emmett who appeared next to her, his arms around her.

Dani trotted across the clearing, bounding over to Carlisle and poking him.

He turned and looked at her, a smile on his face. "I told you they would accept you." he mused, his hands resting on the top of her arms. Dani grinned up at him, "Were you eavesdropping, Carlisle Cullen?" She jested, an impish grin on her face.

"Just a little." He confessed, biting back a grin. He gave her a once over, "Are you leaving?" He asked, noticing she was carrying her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes...I need to get home." She told him honestly, "But I will see you tomorrow right?" She queried, her eyes glimmering with hopefulness.

Carlisle furrowed his brows and frowned. He pursed his lips together, not sure what to say because she was looking at him with such big riveting doe eyes. How did she even do that? "I'm not sure...my family and I are going hunting before the battle..."

Dani blinked, an easy smile forming across her face, although the disappointment was evident in her eyes. "Well, that's probably best. I know you'll need to be at your full strength."

"I will see you soon nevertheless. You need to get some rest, especially before the battle. Promise me that?" Carlisle knew how hard the imprint could be, it was hard on him too. He just didn't want her losing any sleep over it.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Of, course."

He smiled, passing his hand over her hair, before pinching her chin. "Good night, Danielle."

"Good night, Carlisle."

She headed into the covering, transforming effortlessly. Quil joined her, running flank, so she wouldn't be alone. It wasn't safe to run solo, especially at such a peril time.

Once in La Push, Dani and Quil went their separate ways. Dani halted once her house came to view. Not only was the porch light on, but so was the living room. Through the white curtains, Dani could see an opaque figure pacing in front of the window.

Her dad.

She transformed back, and changed; however, she hesitated at the steps. She wasn't afraid of her parents, she just hated the fact that she was possibly hurting them.

Taking a deep, shallow breath; Dani walked inside, coming face to face with her father who was had his cellphone pressed to his lips and a look of sheer worry on his face.

"Where have you been...?"

"I'm sorry...I was with some friends.." She stammered, her eyes falling to the floor, the pattern suddenly becoming more interesting.

"Danielle." He said softly, a long tired sigh escaping his lips. "We're worried about you. Ever since you and AJ broke up...you've been acting strange. We never see you...you quite your job at the hospital and did I mention we never see you? We know that you are no longer a child. You're a young woman...but I'm still your father...and I still worry...and I don't want anything to happen to you? Do you understand? What's going on? You know you can tell us anything? Right?"

Dani listened to her father ramble, she suddenly felt dizzy and had a serious hankering to lay down. "It's not that serious dad. I promise...I've been hanging out with Leah and Jacob a lot."

Her father knew there was something she wasn't telling him. He just stood there, his lips pursed together and a stern look in his eyes. "Ok. But if this is about your break up...well...you can always talk to your mother about that..."

Dani laughed at her father's discomfort. "This isn't about him...I promise. I'm just...rekindling friendships..."

He raised a salt and peppered colored brow, "If you say so." He shook his head, dawdling to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Dani watched him leave. She took a deep breath, her cheeks growing puffy before exhaling dramatically. "I need my own place." She grumbled, bolting to her room before he came back in with more questions for her.

She closed her door and plopped down on her bed, tossing her backpack across the room.

"Knock! Knock!" Collin shouted, bombarding into her room, jumping on the bed with her.

"Collin...what are you doing?" She groaned, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

"Tell me about the training? How was it?"

"Boring..." She drawled, closing her eyes and trying to get comfortable, despite her brother's unwanted presence.

"Did you talk to Carlisle?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly."

"Why is Sam making Brady and I stay in La Push during the battle?" He asked suddenly, his tone dripping with disappointment.

"Because you're young. Can you imagine if something happened to you? That would be on all of us...and what would I tell mom and dad? You see the way they act with me, and I'm older than you. Besides...I'll be too worried about you. Anymore questions?"

"No..." He grumbled, still not liking the idea of being left out.

"Good...now get out."

"Good night, Dani."

"Night, Collin." She said softly, reaching over and ruffling his hair affectionately.

Collin grinned, bouncing off her bed and leaving the room.

Dani sighed, watching the stars from her window. Her eye lids grew heavy, fluttering shut just as she spiraled into a dark, dreamless, ill at ease sleep.


	10. Heartstrings

**BY CHAPTER TWELVE THIS STORY WILL BE CALLED _NEVERLAND_ INSTEAD OF _BUTTERFLY AND THE MOTH_. (The side art will be changed first to get you all use to it. Thanks!)**

OKAY. Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to get some college stuff together and it's been crazy and my job is taking over my existence. (Being an adult sucks) And you can also blame Series 9 of Doctor Who. It took over my creative world and sucked all inspiration. And of course... writers Block. I hated the way I wrote this chapter and I tried fixing it, and I still hate it. It's probably my least favorite. But alas, it must take place. I just need to get it out the way so we could move on right? So sorry about this chapter and it's messiness. And sorry if it seems totally rushed. Because it's totally rushed. haha. I just wanted to get away from the book parts. But it was inevitable and we had to get through them. I did SKIP the battle. So sorry if that upsets anyone. I'll leave it to your imagination. It basically went on just like the movie/ book just with Dani there. The next chapter will not be from a chapter in the book. We are now in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, so I get to do whatever I want.

And to the guest who keeps sending me reviews about how much you HATE Rosalie and how she's awful and manipulating Dani and all that. Give it a rest. I'm not trying to be ugly, but there will be no character bashing in this story. I respect and love all the characters and I especially love Rosalie. I respect your opinion about her. It's fine that you dislike her. That is your right. But seriously, I will not change my story or the friendship that is forming and WILL form between Dani and Rosalie. Bella has Alice. And Dani will have Rosalie. That's just the way it will go. If you don't like, then I do apologize.

Chapter 10: Heartstrings

The battle was over.

Dani stood next to Carlisle, her wolf heart beating fast after such an intense fight. They were lucky that no one was hurt or killed. Dani was certain if the pack hadn't joined, the Cullen clan would have been over thrown.

Edward soon joined them, toting Bella behind him. Dani was thankful they were ok.

Carlisle reached his hand out, gently caressing the top of Dani's furry head. She closed her eyes and pushed her head into his hand, enjoying the gentle touch, but yearning for more. Dani didn't know if was the imprint or the aftermath of the near death experiences that had her so anxious for the touch of her vampire imprint. It was probably a little bit of both, and all she wanted to do now was hold him—feel him. She needed the reassurance that he was there…and that he was okay.

"The Volturi!" Alice cried, quickly gathering her family together, "They're coming!" She said, panic written all over her face.

"How long?" Carlisle asked, his strong gaze locked on Alice.

"Maybe ten minutes or so…"

"The pack needs to leave." Carlisle said quickly, "The Volturi will not honor a truce with their kind…"

Dani whimpered, her honey-wolf eyes staring at Carlisle. He told her about the Volturi…and Dani didn't like the idea of Carlisle being left alone with them, even with his family by his side. She wanted to stay with him. At times during the battle, her fear of losing him clouded her senses, and she found herself getting distracted because she was so worried about his well being. Dani never left his side, not once during the fight. She was very protective of him, and again she wished more than anything she was in her human form, so she could just hug him and keep him close to her. She was so thankful he was still standing there…and the thought of leaving his side now, left her in a state of panic.

A newborn then emerged form the trees, heading their way. Leah engaged, pouncing upon the vampire.

"Leah! Stop!" Edward shouted, running towards them but Jacob intervened, and knocked the vampire away from Leah. He and the vampire tumbled about, dirt and grass flying out from beneath them.

Dani watched in horror as Jacob struggled against the newborn who now had Jacob at a disadvantage. The newborn wrapped it's arms around Jacob, crushing his bones. Dani could hear the sound. It was like claws, scraping against glass. Dani felt chills filter up her spine and expand throughout her entire body.

Jacob let out a loud whimper, falling to the ground before the vampire, just as the rest of the pack leaped out from the trees, destroying it effortlessly.

Jacob was still in his wolf form, whimpering in agony. His body attempted to pull itself into a fatal position, but he could barley move from the countless broken bones in his body.

Carlisle and Edward were at his side in a second. Dani watched them for a moment, before following them back into the woods to change.

Leah was shouting at Jacob, and Sam was scolding her. But Dani wasn't paying much attention to what anyone was saying. Her eyes were on her cousin, who barley escaped with his life. She knelt down beside Carlisle, who was checking Jacob's injuries quickly.

Carlisle and Sam were rattling on about getting him to change into his human form. And Dani nearly snorted at Carlisle's lame joke about never attending veterinary school. Great. She imprinted on a man with typical dad jokes. However, she didn't mind. It was endearing.

"Carlisle, the Volturi." Alice reminded from across the field.

"Get him out of here." Carlisle told Sam.

Same nodded firmly, "We'll bring him to Billy's…"

'I'll be there shortly." Carlisle said, giving Jacob a quick look over again, before looking at Dani, who didn't seem to budge. "Go with the pack…" He told her firmly, knowing they were running out of time.

"I'm staying with you." Dani was grasping onto the sleeve of his jacket, her very soul pleading with him. Carlisle could see the desperation in her dark eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze from her, his breath teetering and his throat constricting as if he were thirsty, but he was not. "They will not accept our truce, Danielle. You must go." He told her firmly. He cupped her face gently, letting his thumb brush against her cheekbone. "Go. I will be there soon to tend Jacob's injury. Just go."

Dani was holding her breath. Her heart felt like it was tightening in her chest, and her eyes were burning with a hopelessness that Carlisle never wanted to see from her warm brown eyes again. She watched as the pack lifted Jacob, carrying him off. She took one good long look at Carlisle, before getting up and turning to join them.

Carlisle watched her leave. It was hard. He felt like he missed her, and not just right now…but the entire time they were fighting the newborns. It was hard fighting with her by his side. They were distracted by one another, both of them terrified something would happen to the other.

He couldn't wait to get to Billy's. Not only to help Jacob, but because he wanted to see her…when all this was done and over with.

When he did return to Billy's he didn't have much of a chance to see her. He headed straight for Jacob's room, shooing everyone out so he could get to work. It wouldn't be pretty…and he didn't want anyone to watch. Sam was the only one who stayed behind, offering Carlisle any assistance he may need and being there for Jacob, offering him any moral support the _he may need_.

Dani winced at the sound of Jacob screaming. Bella then arrived, he body going still at the sound of Jacob's painful cries. Bella just stood there, as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

Dani felt like a child, standing in between Embry and Quil, squeezing their hands for dear life each time Jacob screamed.

"Dammit! Why did he have to get in the way! I had that tick!" Leah said, aggravation evident in her voice.

"Oh give it rest, Leah." Paul scolded, tired of her crap.

Leah and Dani exchanged glances. Leah looked like she needed reassurance, so Dani gave her a small smile.

Finally Carlisle emerged from the house. He looked tired, however Dani knew that was impossible. He explained to Billy what he had done, and told him he'd return.

"Thank you." Billy offered, his tone gunuine. He held out his hand to Carlisle, a truce forming between them.

This was big. Real big. Dani couldn't believe it. Carlisle looked surprised too, yet his face was so angelic in that moment, that Dani didn't know how Billy could dislike him. They then shook hands and Dani smiled, thankful to witness such a thing. Maybe now…she could tell Billy about her imprint.

Carlisle looked at Bella, "He's asking for you." He told her, nodding towards the house before turning to leave. He looked at Dani as he walked by them, gently reaching his hand out to touch her chin, then passed her—leaving her.

Billy watched the small exchange curiously.

Dani followed him quickly, not even looking back at Billy or the pack. She caught up to him, just on the edge of the forest. "Carlisle!" She cried out, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't know why she was so emotional. But she was. Her heart felt like little needles were being jabbed into it. Her muscles ached, her head was spinning and her breathing was short. She felt like she was suffocating, as if something was dragging her underwater.

He turned to her, a look of concern on his face. "Danielle." He said softly, "What's wrong? Are you Okay?" He could sense her sorrow, as if her sadness manifested itself as an aroma, emitting off of her and right into his senses. He looked over her body, making sure she wasn't hurt. He really didn't get a chance to after the battle. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't know how comfortable she'd be in front of the pack.

"No." She chocked out, taking desperate steps forward, closing the distant between them. She threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. She held back sobs by inhaling his scent, breathing in the warm fragrance of sandalwood, vanilla and cedar. "I was just so worried about you." She confessed, her voice quivering.

Carlisle was taken back by her sudden contact with him, however he did not mind. He closed his arms around her, keeping her body close to his. She was trembling beneath his arms, although it was the vibration against his chest that worried him.

She was crying.

He held her a little tighter. "Danielle." He murmured, trying to get her attention. "It's over now. I'm all right." He exhaled, his breath shaky. Carlisle was a man of much self-control, but the warmth that he felt when they touched, was something he could grow addicted to, possibly even more so than blood itself.

He rested his head on top of hers, thankful that the battle was over and they were both okay.

"I'm so sorry…I'm normally not this weepy. I promise…" She said, pulling away from him, missing his touch already.

Carlisle was sorry she pulled away, missing the heat that filled his body. He lifted his hands up to cup her face, his thumbs sliding down her cheeks to wipe her tears. He smiled at her, "It's all right. I don't mind." He reassured. "I'll be back to check on Jacob. Will you be around?"

She nodded; however, she did not want him to go. With each and every day that passed, she just needed him more. It just wasn't fair. The other's saw their imprintees all the time, and Dani hardly ever saw Carlisle. The little moments they did see each other weren't enough.

"Okay, good." He said, giving her another hug. He held her close to him, her trembling finally subsiding. "I need to tend to some things…but I will be back shortly." He assured, brushing his hand across her face before turning and leaving. She knew he had to go back to his family. She didn't want to be selfish…or seem needy for that matter.

Dani watched until he was gone, or until she couldn't see him anymore do to her tears. She wasn't sure which one came first. She wiped her face quickly, getting a hold of herself. She trudged back to Jacob's house, her arms wrapped around her middle, trying to find some sort of solace, however the emptiness was growing vast.

Bella was gone, and Dani couldn't help but be a little thankful. She didn't really feel up to facing Bella. She walked into Jacob's room, watching as he slept.

"He'll be okay, Dani…you can go home and rest now…"

Dani turned to see Billy in the hallway, his eyes full of worry. "I'd prefer to stay here actually." Dani confessed, crossing her arms over her each other nervously.

"Dani…is there something you aren't telling me?" Billy queried suspiciously.

Dani sighed, glancing back at Jacob, before looking at Billy. She pressed her thumb to her lips, nipping at her nail anxiously. "I um…" she took a deep breath before finally telling him the truth, "I imprinted on Carlisle…"

Billy stared at her, his eyes wide. "A Vampire?"

She nodded, "Yeah…"

Billy didn't say anything at first, he just stared at her for a long moment. "We'll discuss this later perhaps." He then left. Dani felt her heart sink. Was he mad? Or was he simply trying to process the information? Or understand how it was even possible? He didn't look mad…or disappointed. Just shocked.

Dani grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from Jacob's bed and laid the blanket out on the floor. She plopped herself down, practically hugging the pillow before closing her eyes. She'd wait for him to return, but until then…she knew she needed to sleep.

Just when she thought she found herself in the black nothingness of her sleep, she felt a gentle touch to her forehead. Someone was brushing her hair form her face, and gently tickling her side.

She wiggled some, opening her eyes from her deep sleep. She blinked awake, her eyes focussing on the intruder. She met a golden gaze, and a beautiful smile. "Wake up, Dani." He told her gently.

Jacob was asleep, Carlisle probably gave him his second dose of morphine and now he was out again.

Dani stretched some, groaning in the process. "What time is it?"

"One o'clock in the morning. You've been asleep for a while…I'm here to bring you home."

"Home?"

"Yes…so you can sleep in your own bed. The floor can't be that comfortable?"

Dani chuckled, letting him pull her up into a sitting position. He then lifted her up into his arms and Dani was out once again.

She stirred awake just as she was being placed on her bed. She sighed at the comforting feeling of her mattress and blinked up at Carlisle who was smiling down at her.

"I'm came through your window…I don't think your parents would be happy with a stranger knocking on their front door at one o'lock in the morning, while holding their unconscious daughter."

Dani chuckled lightly, wiggling herself under her covers. "No…I don't think they'd take to that very well."

"I assumed so." He mused, brushing her hair from her face, "Now go back to sleep. I shall see you tomorrow…at my house. You're coming over."

Dani grinned, "Am I?"

"Yes."

"Do I have a choice?"

"I don't think you do." He teased, winking at her.

Dani just smiled. "Carlisle…?"

"Yes, Danielle?"

"Stay with me…tonight…don't leave…" She bit her bottom lip, hoping she wasn't being too forward. She didn't want to come across needy, but after today, she just wanted him close. At least this once.

Carlisle felt a small tug at the corner of his lips, and his silent heart jolt with what he could only describe as nervousness . How was that even possible for him? He didn't know…but Dani had a way of making him feel a lot of things he thought he was incapable of. She was tugging at his heartstrings, and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

"If that is what you wish."

"It is…" she scooted over some, giving him room to join her.

He stared at the vacant spot, then hesitantly sat down, leaning back against the headboard. "Now go to sleep." He ordered softly.

"Thank you." She murmured, rolling over so that she was face the opposite direction. She then fell into the most peaceful sleep yet since her imprint.


	11. Wolves Bite

Chapter 11: Wolves Bite

 _One month later:_

"I must say; I'm quite glad Paul imprinted on you."

Rachel looked up at Dani on the bed, flat on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air as she flipped through a book.

"Why? Because he's suddenly nicer?" Rachel asked, weaving a needle roughly through a pair of torn jeans. She clearly had no idea what she was doing.

Dani laughed, tossing the book aside and sitting up on the bed. She raked her fingers through her black hair, licking her dry lips. "That too. But I'm glad I no longer have to keep this from you. I'm glad you're in on the secret now."

Rachel grinned. She tossed the jeans aside and sat up as well, smoothing the wrinkles from her shirt. "Yeah…I'm pretty happy about that too. I couldn't understand what was going on with my brother."

Dani pursed her lips together, not saying anything on the matter. Watching Jacob, Leah, and Seth change so much without knowing what was going on, was uncomfortable for Dani; She could only imagine how terrible it was for Rachel.

"So how are things going with Carlisle?" Rachel dared to ask. Dani gave a ghost of a smile, but it faded as soon as it came. Her lips were now pressed together in a thin line, and her brows furrowed in uncertainty. "I don't know," Dani gloomed, lacking confidence.

It was a strange response, but it was true. Dani wasn't sure how things were going between them. They weren't a couple, at least not yet. But there was still a sense of responsibility towards each other; they had to consider each other in their decisions and always make sure the other didn't feel neglected. But Dani knew that was because of the imprint. Being away was hard.

Dani still wasn't sure what they were. It was confusing. Carlisle was old fashioned, so Dani wondered if this was his way of courting her. The most he ever did was hold her hand, and it was just in a friendly manner, nothing too intimate. It almost seemed at times like he wasn't even interested in her romantically. Carlisle was her buddy, and she wanted him to be more, but she didn't know how to make that happen. Carlisle was much older. He wasn't even human, and he came from a time that was so different than hers. She didn't know how to react when with him at times. She didn't know what would be considered appropriate and what wouldn't.

She also wondered if perhaps he was taking things slow because of AJ. AJ did have a big impact on her life, and the wounds were still open, so she thought maybe he was just cautious.

"Are you guys together yet?" Rachel asked, lifting a brow in confusion. Dani shook her head. "No. It's like we're together. But we're not. We obviously have a bond that is more than ordinary friends, but we aren't really in a relationship. It's strange really. Sometimes I wonder if Carlisle is even capable of such actions…he's been single for so long…he's nearly 400 years old…"

"Damn." Rachel muttered, shaking her head, "Well…did you ask him?" Dani blushed, "No…why would I do that?" She hid in the shadow of her hair, hoping to conceal her flushed cheeks.

"Maybe he just doesn't know what he's doing…I mean…you said it yourself; he's been single for nearly 400 years. That's a long time and without any practice…I can see how he could feel uncertain about it."

"Perhaps you're right." Dani pondered; nevertheless, her hope still wavered. "You should make the first move. You should kiss him." Rachel suggested, her voice growing pitchy from excitement.

Dani's cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink. "I…cannot do that!" Rachel rolled her dark eyes and snorted in derision, "Sure. Why not? Just kiss him. If he pulls back or rejects you, then you can feel open to ask him what his feelings are. If you're just a friend, or if he's just taking it slow. It's not like he's going anywhere."

"I'm not kissing him. And that's that." Dani avowed, her mind unyielding.

"Fine. I would if I were you. But I'm not…so do what you want."

"Thank you." Dani huffed.

Rachel just shook her head. "Maybe he thinks you're just not interested in him that way. I mean. He knows you imprinted and all…but he knows how you felt about him before. You weren't very interested in him before the imprint."

"I was actually…I just didn't want to admit it."

Rachel laughed, "Of course. But he doesn't know that."

"This is true."

"It's weird…Emily and Sam were together so fast and became engaged soon after they hooked up. Paul and I are together, and he just imprinted on me a month ago…I feel like you and Carlisle should be making out in a corner somewhere."

Dani would be as red as a fire hydrant if Rachel didn't stop making comments like that.

"Rachel." She fussed lightly.

Rachel just laughed. "Calm down. I'm joking. Nevertheless, Dani; it's time for you and him to get together."

Dani let out a long sigh, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I don't know…we become whatever the imprinted needs. Maybe Carlisle doesn't need a girlfriend…just a close friend…a confidant."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't care how proper that man is…he's still a man. You're beautiful, and I'm sure he's attracted to you. He's eventually going to cave. I don't care how much self-control he has. You two are going to be together eventually. It's inevitable. Most imprints do eventually end up together as you know. The evidence is all there. Just give it time I guess. However, I still feel like you two should be making out by now."

"Would you stop that!"

"Okay. Fine." Rachel shook her head, trying to stifle her laughter.

"He is becoming my best friend, though."

"Good to know I've moved down the ranks." Rachel teased, winking at her cousin.

Dani just rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. We've gotten very close over the past month. We even have inside jokes…" She mused.

Rachel smiled, "That's a good sign."Dani just smiled, her attention shifting to her now lit phone. "Carlisle?" Rachel asked, a smirk on her face.

"No…Rose actually…she sent me a text." Dani chuckled, reading the message. "She wants me to go over…Alice took on the role of the wedding planner and well…I need to help Rose tame the beast."

"Carlisle gonna be there?"

"I don't know…" Dani stood, tossing her bag over her shoulder. "See ya, Rachel."

"Bye. Don't forget to kiss Carlisle!"

"Oh, shut it!" Dani shouted from the front door just before she walked out to her car and headed for the Cullen home.

As soon as she pulled up, Rosalie was at her door, opening it quickly. "Dani, it's good to see you." Rosalie greeted her with a breathtaking smile. "Well, that's weird…coming from you." Dani teased, tossing her bag over her shoulder and looking up at the house. "Hurricane Alice on the loose I suppose?" Dani mused, watching Alice hustle and bustle about.

"Yep." Rosalie confirmed, draping an arm loosely around Dani's waist.

"So what's up? What's the emergency?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to come over. Carlisle is in his office."

Dani lifted her brows, eying Rosalie's perfect face. Rose was suspiciously acting like Alice. "Okay…I'll talk to you later then." Dani hesitated for a moment, before heading towards the study.

"Knock, knock." She said, rapping her knuckles lightly against the open door frame, her head poking in to peep at him.

Carlisle smiled; putting down what he was doing and standing up to greet her, "Danielle. I'm happy to see you. Rosalie said she was going to invite you over…"

Dani shrugged. "She did. And she ditched me already." She chuckled, placing her bag down and moving closer to him. "It's been a couple of days…how are you?" Dani asked, not sure if she could hug him or not. She stuffed in fingers in her pockets nervously, rocking back and fourth from heel to toe.

Carlisle frowned, "It has been a couple of days hasn't it? I'm sorry …they have me busy at the hospital. Again, I'm so sorry, Dani." Dani shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "It's fine. I understand."

"Of course, you do." He grinned at her, lifting his hand to gently pinch her chin. "But still…have you been okay?" Dani shrugged, "Yeah. The pack keeps me busy…so…" She trailed off, not sure what to say after that. "I'm all right," She concluded, giving him her best I'm okay face.

He gave her hand a light squeeze before shoving them lightly in his pockets and moving to lean against his desk. He crossed his arms over his chest, studying her briefly. "I was thinking…"

"What did I tell you about thinking." She teased, biting back a grin. "I don't know. You told me not to think about it." He teased right back, letting out an airily laugh.

Dani rolled her eyes at the both of them. They really needed to stop being so lame. "Okay. So what were you thinking about?"

"Edward and Bella's wedding."

"Mhm. Okay. What about it?"

"Would you accompany me? You're invited as you know, but I would like for you to come with me. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Dani blushed a little, shifting a bit nervously. "No…that's fine. Of course, I'll go with you. I mean—who else will I talk to over there?" She chuckled nervously.

Carlisle smiled, "Great. I'm glad."

"Me too." she grinned.

"How's school?" He asked, knowing she started taking online classes from campus.

"Good. It's good to learn by myself…I don't want to risk changing in front of anyone…I have pretty good control over my phasing…but I'd hate to risk it."

"Not easy being a monster in public." He teased.

Dani just wrinkled her nose at him. "You would know."

Carlisle just chuckled, "Has Billy come around?"

Dani frowned, biting her lower lip. "I don't know. He hasn't spoken to me much. He won't talk about it. I don't think he's mad…I think he's more shocked…"

Carlisle nodded in understanding, "I can understand that. It's something he thought impossible I'm sure…"

"I suppose." She shook her head, "Well enough about that." She moved around, examining the paintings on the wall.

"You look at those every time you come." he mused, watching her curiously examine the paintings.

Dani smiled, "I just like them."

"Seattle has quite the art museum. I could take you one day." He offered, watching her warm eyes light up. She was staring at something in one particular painting. She tore her gaze from it briefly before looking at him, "I'd like that a lot." She then looked back at the painting then back at him, pointing up at it. "Period clothing suits you quite well, Carlisle," She said, giving him a once over. "However, so does modern clothing." She looked back up at the painting, ignoring the fact that he seemed flushed; well, as flushed as a vampire could look. She hoped she didn't embarrass him.

"Actually—" He began, taking a step towards her. "How about we go now? They don't exactly need me right now, Alice is still making plans…"

Dani grinned turning to face him completely, "Great! I'm free." Carlisle smiled at her enthusiasm before grabbing his coat, "After you." He told her, watching her gather her things and bounce out the office.

* * *

The car ride was quiet at first, both of them just enjoying the scenery and soft instrumental music Carlisle had in his car.

"Bella said something strange to me the other day…" She began, breaking the silence. Carlisle gave her a side-glance, "What did she say?" He asked curiously.

"She referred to us—the pack, as werewolves." She tilted her head some, biting her lip. "We're not werewolves, right? I thought werewolves transformed during a full moon?"

Carlisle smiled softly, not tearing his gaze from the road. "No. You're not a werewolf. I learned about them while staying with the Volturi. Caius had most of them destroyed; however, there are some left."

"You mean to say they are real?" Dani asked, leaning forward in her seat to look at him.

"You mean to tell me you didn't think they were real?" He said between chuckles. Dani scrunched her face, narrowing her eyes. "Why is that so funny?" Carlisle stifled his chuckles and turned to look at her, "You're sitting next to a Vampire, Danielle. And you forget you turn into a giant wolf on command?"

Dani rolled her warm eyes, smiling to herself. "All right! Point taken."

"You know. I never met one. I sometimes want to go looking, even if it is forbidden." He confessed, an earnest look upon his face.

"Why?" She wondered, fiddling with the zipper on her jacket, watching his perfectly chiseled features turn from solemn to amused.

"Curiosity." He turned to look at her, a grin on his face. "Curiosity? Haven't you heard curiosity killed the cat?" She inquired, a smirk on her supple lips.

"Dearest, I'm probably old enough to have invented such a saying." He teased, enjoying their playful banter.

Dani snorted into laughter, covering her mouth and shaking her head in amusement. "You're a dork, Carlisle Cullen. You should really stop with the lame dad jokes."

"Dad jokes?" He queried, a pale brow raised. "Yeah…lame jokes that only dads tell. First it was the veterinarian one, now this one. It's a problem." She grinned, taunting him playfully.

Carlisle scoffed, "The veterinarian joke was funny. And speaking of that…I suppose I'll have to get a veterinarian degree now that I'm friends with you."

Dani reached over and lightly smacked him on the arm, "That isn't funny. I'm not a dog."

"Mhm, sure." He falsely agreed. "Just be wary when coming over to my house. I don't allow pets…so no jumping on the furniture." He was holding back a laugh, trying to remain as serious as possible.

Dani let out a small gasp. "And here I thought you were the nice one in your family! You're downright awful!" She exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief, however, she could not hold in her blithe giggles.

Carlisle smirked, reaching over to flick her earlobe. "I try my best." He chortled just when they finally pulled into the museum.

"Stay," He commanded, getting out of the car and zooming to her door and opening it. Once it was opened, he found his foot roughly being stepped on as she stomped her way around him. He closed to door and laughed, "Perhaps I overdid it." He confessed.

"You think?" She asked angrily; however her eyes stated otherwise. Her skin was glowing, and her eyes were beaming at him. She was enjoying him.

Carlisle bought their tickets and then their journey began. "What would you like to see first?" He asked, his voice rising only a bit as if he were excited. Dani grinned up at him then looked around, "Well, we could always just start from the beginning?" She suggested, not trying to be a smartass. "Right." He agreed, placing his hand gently on her back, allowing her to go first.

The museum wasn't crowded; however, it was still a lot to take in. An hour passed and they were still on the first floor. It could also be because Carlisle took his time to look at and explain everything. Not that Dani minded. She was always interested in history and she enjoyed listening to Carlisle teach and get geeky over silly things.

But then the mood changed. Mid-sentence Carlisle stopped speaking. He tensed, his eyes darkening. Dani watched as he truly became what he is-a vampire. He no longer looked like a human, mulling over history; he looked like a predator, ready to pounce.

"What is it?" She asked, and then she saw him. Just a few feet behind Carlisle stood AJ. His hands were stuffed lazily in his pockets, and he was watching them curiously; however, pretending he was looking at an art piece.

"Excuse me." Dani brushed past Carlisle, her shoulder lightly touching his. He reached behind him to grab her wrist. "What are you doing?" His eyes were wide, full of fear. "It's fine. I promise." She assured him, gently tugging her wrist from his grasp.

With confident strides, she made her way over to AJ. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "Are you stalking me, AJ?"

AJ only scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Hardly. I'm here for school." He glanced over her shoulder, watching Carlisle glare at him. "New boyfriend? Isn't he the Doctor who kicked me out the hospital the other day?"

"It wasn't the other day. And yes. He is. And no, he is not my boyfriend." She was sharp with her answers, not giving him any reason to doubt her.

"What are you two doing here together then?" He inquired, taking a dangerous step closer to her. Dani didn't move. She would not let him intimidate her. "That is none of your concern."

"You know, Danielle. I was quite impressed with you the other night. When you tossed me into that tree? I didn't think you had that sort of strength. I was liberated if I should say so."

"Liberated?" She asked, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"Yes. It was astonishing. How did you do it?"

"Adrenaline," She answered dully, her eyes void of emotion.

AJ laughed, reaching out to brush her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I guess you're right. I was angry at first…but now…I'm sort of turned on. All, this time, I thought you were some weak pushover…and now you're a challenge. My equal."

"So I wasn't your equal before?"

"You were weak," He said firmly, "But now…you're unmoving. You haven't flinched once."

Dani slapped his hand away from her face just as he cupped her cheek. "Yeah…you don't get to touch me." She turned away from him now, walking back towards Carlisle.

"And you don't get to walk away from me! This isn't over. I'm going to have you. You're mine you know!" He shouted, anger building up inside him.

"Whatever." She laughed—a taunting laugh. She heard rapid footsteps behind her and a hand roughly grab her wrist. She turned towards him but Carlisle intervened. He pulled Dani back, a protective arm around her waist. "Stay away from her." He hissed, his gold eyes shimmering with disgust.

AJ backed off; holding is hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll go. But this isn't over." He smirked at Dani before leaving. His instincts must have told him Carlisle was dangerous because he didn't even hesitate to run out.

Dani let out an annoyed sigh; tearing herself from Carlisle and walking away, "Don't do that again." She growled, shooting him a deadly glare.

Carlisle was taken back by her sudden anger towards him. What exactly did he do wrong? "Dani, what is it?"

"I'm not weak. I never was weak. I don't need you are the pack or anyone protecting me. I can take care of myself, especially when it comes to the likes of him." She said, pointing in the direction AJ left. "He doesn't scare me anymore, and I won't have him thinking I need saving. By you intervening and coming to my defense, it only makes him believe I'm vulnerable. And I'm not."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Danielle. I was acting on instinct. I didn't like the way he grabbed you." His mouth twisted into a frown, his eyes heavy with guilt.

Dani let out a small sigh, shaking her head, "It's okay…I'm sorry I snapped." She offered him a smile and took a step towards him. She hesitated a moment, then leaned forward to wrap her arms around his waist.

Carlisle stiffened for a moment then relaxed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she allowed him to brush his hand gently through her hair, soothing her silky waves. He placed a chaste kiss on the crown of her head before letting her go. "Come, we still have two more floors to see."

Dani grinned, grabbing his hand and dashing for the stairs, toting him behind her. She truly did enjoy Carlisle, despite his need to protect her. He was a real gentleman, and she never felt so at ease in another's presence.

And if there was one thing Carlisle learned about Dani; she was not to be taken lightly. She may have had terrible things happen to her, but she was strong-willed and fiery, like a wolf. A Wolf that bites.

* * *

 _Thank you, everyone, for the kind reviews! They mean so much to me! I really do appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a lot longer than I first anticipated but I'm happy about that because I'm taking forever to update! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! And a special thanks to: AvengersPrincess15, LMarie99, Adela, brankel1, Suzy87, Fanficqueen306, queenoftatooine, Lizzy B, FairWeather0202, 1XxKiraXx1, LilyHiddleston96, and luchi77181 for reviewing last chapter! Espeically brankel1, AvengersPrincess15, and FairWeather0202 far always leaving me such sweet reviews!_


	12. Aunt Molly

_**Important Notice:** Please remember that this story is now called "Neverland" Once called "The Butterfly and the Moth" But now "Neverland" Thanks!_

 _Thanks to all those who reviewed! I decided to put this chapter out a little earlier and I'm already almost done with chapter 13 so expect that one soon.(And expect a lot of Carlisle/Dani relationship development in that chapter) So this chapter is not my favorite. I really don't like the way it turned out or the way I wrote it, but here it is! I have succumbed to the idea of inserting characters in the story to be used as plot devices and I fill like dirt. But oh well, it was necessary and I apologize. There is a small love triangle thing in this chapter (if you can even call it that) and do not worry, it is ONLY in this chapter. And it's not even that big of a thing. If anyone knows me, they know how much I HATE extensive love triangles. Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Aunt Molly

 _My Dearest, Danielle_

 _I know I could just give you a call, but I wanted to write you instead. You know how I believe in keeping memories and doing things the old fashioned way. Your Uncle William and I just wanted to invite you to the ranch for a couple of weeks. Your folks told us that you were taking online courses this semester, and we thought we'd take that to our advantage and have you stay with us. We'd invite that knucklehead brother of yours, but we know he's still in school so we know we can't pull him out. Your mother told me you had a wedding to attend on the 13th, so we thought you could leave on the 14th. You may bring a friend if you would like. We have plenty of room. I hope to see you soon, sweetie! Love you so much._

 _Your loving Aunt,_

 _Molly Cooper_

 _PS. Your Uncle and Will, send their love._

 _Oh and I almost forgot! There is money enclosed for the plane tickets, I know how expensive college is, and I don't want you to worry about any expenses. This is our treat! Love you, dear!_

Dani read over the letter again, passing her fingers over it affectionately. She loved her Aunt Molly and Uncle William dearly, and to hear from them was touching. Molly was her father's older sister, and she was more like a grandma than an aunt. Molly met William Cooper while she was on vacation in Montana and that was it; she never came back. That was long before Dani was born, of course. Even with the distance, Molly had a knack for keeping up with her family and staying in touch. And not having a daughter of her own, she grew quite fond of Dani from the moment she was born. They did have a son, though, William Cooper II. However, he just goes by Will.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked, releasing a strand of Dani's hair from the curler. Dani let out a small sigh, trying not to move too much. "A letter from my Aunt in Montana," She answered, folding the letter and placing it on the vanity.

Rosalie lifted a flaxen brow, her lips curling into a smile, "What did she say? If I can ask that is." She questioned.

Dani smiled, "Of course, you can." She watched as her hair slowly transformed under Rosalie's endeavors. "She invited me to stay with them in Montana for a couple of weeks. She wants me to leave tomorrow."

Rosalie shrugged, "That's a good thing right?"

Dani frowned, her shoulders slumping tentatively. "I don't know…she said I could invite a friend. I thought about asking Carlisle. But he has work, and I don't think he'd want to go. And I don't think I can be away from him for two weeks. At least, I don't want to find out what would happen if I did…"

Rosalie pursed her lips thoughtfully, tilting her head as she maneuvered her way through Dani's hair. "Tomorrow you said? That is short notice, but I'm sure Carlisle could work something out with the hospital, and I do think he'd like to go. Carlisle enjoys spending time with you, that much is evident."

Dani blushed a little, but then quickly shook it off, "I know it's short notice, I've been having the letter for two weeks now. I should have asked him earlier. I'm just afraid. I don't want him to think anything of it."

Rosalie smirked, shooting Dani an intense gaze through the mirror. "Think anything of it? Like what? A round trip to Montana to steal his virginity in some dusty old loft in a barn?"

"That isn't funny, Rosalie." Dani scolded, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Wait…virginity?" Dani asked suddenly.

Rosalie raised both brows, "You'd be surprised."

"You learn something new every day…" Dani mused, changing the subject quickly, "It's not often I wear my hair up like this. Thanks for doing my hair by the way. I appreciate it."

"Of course!" Rosalie chimed, adding a barrette to Dani's finished hair and spinning her around in the chair. "I think it turned out fine. Now let's get you dressed." Dani watched Rosalie saunter to the closet to pull out a plastic covered dress. Dani took the time to examine Rosalie. She was so perfect; it was uncanny. Her golden hair was pinned up, waves falling to frame her face. She didn't have her dress on yet, just a pale gray robe that clung to her every curve. She only wore blush and lipstick over her pale face. There was no need for a vampire to wear foundation. Her long lashes nearly kissed her brows when she blinked. Rosalie was old fashioned and looked like something from an old period portrait.

To think they were her natural enemy. It was amazing how something so beautiful could be so deadly. But Rosalie wasn't deadly at all. Perhaps the looks she would give when annoyed, but not her. Rosalie may have been spiteful at times, but in the end, she was gentle.

Dani was brought from her thoughts as Rosalie dangled the dress in her face, "Here, go ahead and put it on." Rosalie demanded gently, dropping the dress into Dani's lap and making her exit to change into her own dress.

Dani was girly in more ways than others; one of those ways being her love for clothes. You'd never find Bella in a skirt and blouse, but that would never come as a shock on Dani, even with her love for t-shirts and jeans. So to put on a beautiful dress for the wedding was something for Dani to be excited about.

Rosalie helped Dani pick out her dress, within Rosalie's standards of course. The dress had to be in at least a shade of purple. Dani chose a short an A-line chiffon dress with an empire waist and rhinestone waistline. The back was a deep "v" shape, and the bodice was lightly jeweled, shimmering with movement. And to Rosalie's approval, it was a dark grape color, complimenting Dani's skin tone and hair color.

Dani ran her hands down the dress, feeling the soft material under her fingertips. She looked down at her feet, not sure what shoes to wear. "Um, Rosalie?"

"Nude shoes," Rosalie confirmed, just as she walked back into the room, looking like a runway model, her long lavender dress swaying along with her, moving in sync with her body as if the dress was part of her.

Dani shuffled through her bag of shoes, finding a pair of nude colored ones. "These?"

"Perfect." Rosalie smiled as she put on her earrings, watching as Dani slipped on her shoes.

"You're all ready for presentation." Rosalie beamed from behind her.

"Why do I feel like a young debutante being introduced to society in hopes some eligible bachelor will whisk me away?" She asked Rosalie with narrowed eyes.

"Eligible bachelor—as in Carlisle?" Rosalie teased.

"You know we aren't together? Right?" She gave Rosalie a hard look. She wanted her and everyone else who made silly little jokes to understand that they were not together. They were friends.

Rosalie matched Dani's stern gaze, "I understand that, Dani. But you do understand that you two are sort of stuck with each other? You imprinted. And from what I gather about imprinting. It's permanent. So…either the two of you eventually get together or be miserable and alone. I don't care. Now—" she began, turning Dani around, "You look great. So let's meet everyone outside. The wedding will be starting soon."

Dani scoffed at Rosalie's comments before following her outside and towards the crowd of people gathered. Everyone was chatting away, introducing themselves to one another and Dani suddenly felt out of place. That was until she felt someone tap her arm. She turned to see Seth with a big grin on his face. "Dani!" he exclaimed, engulfing her in a giant hug.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one here," Dani said, not realizing Seth was coming as well. "It's just you and I it would seem, and Billy of course. Jacob refused to come, and Leah nearly fainted at the idea of coming so it's just me." He finished awkwardly.

"Rosalie told me I could invite a friend or two, so I'd feel more comfortable. I asked Rachel but she said Paul would probably have a heart attack, so I invited a couple of friends from campus…they're not here yet, so I don't know if they're coming."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Well you have Carlisle and me. So you're good!"

"And us!" Came a squeal from behind her. Dani turned to see a familiar face with shoulder length blonde hair and another more quiet face standing beside her with short brown hair. It was Anna and Owen, Dani's two friends from college.

Dani smiled hugging both her friends, happy they decided to come. "Do you know how hard it was to find this place?" Owen said, his blue eyes keen on Dani.

Dani let out a light chuckle, shrugging slightly. "Sorry?" She laughed, looking around. "It would seem you made it, however." She gestured to their surroundings.

Owen only smiled, giving her a once over, "You look nice. However you always do." He commented, a small smile on his face.

Dani rolled her eyes at him but smiled nonetheless. "You seem happy. I'm glad; I assumed the worst because of your bad break up with AJ. I saw him on campus the other day. I think he hates you." Owen informed, with a roll of his eyes.

Dani shifted awkwardly, her lips upturned. "I see. Well…I guess he does. I honestly don't care, and I don't want to talk about him. He's out of my life now, and it's far better that way."

Owen nodded in agreement, "I know. I'm glad for you. You two just didn't seem to click."

Dani sighed. If only Owen knew the truth. Dani didn't tell her friends about AJ's abuse. How could she? "Well. I'm happier now. That's all that matters." She wanted to change the subject. Owen had a bad habit of bringing up awkward things and making her uncomfortable.

"So whose wedding is this?" Anna cut in, changing the subject. She always had her suspicions about AJ, she just never wanted to bring it up with Dani.

"Edward and Bella. My friend's foster son…" Dani said lamely. Realizing just how weird that sounded.

"Your friend's foster son? How old is this friend of yours Dani?" Anna asked with a laugh.

Dani pressed her lips together in thought, trying to remember the age Carlisle went by. "34," She answered with a shrug. What did it matter anyway? Why did they need to know that?

Owen laughed, "Your 34-year-old friend had a son old enough to get married?"

"Foster son." Dani corrected. "He isn't old enough for Edward to be his biological son. But anyway, that doesn't matter."

"Of course, it doesn't." Anna agreed, turning towards the crowd to take everything in. "Wow! Who decorated this place! It's so beautiful, like a fairytale!"

"Edward's family," Dani answered just as she spotted Carlisle greeting some old friends of his. She smiled, admiring his suit. It's like he felt her gaze because he turned to look at her from across the venue. He stared at her for a brief moment before breaking out into a genuine smile. He waved, beckoning her over.

"Come." Dani grabbed her friends' wrists, leading them through the crowd, "I would like for you two to meet someone." She said. Carlisle heard her of course because weaved his way through the crowd, meeting them half way.

"This is my friend, Carlisle. It's his son who is getting married today."

Anna stared at him in awe; her mouth opened and her blue eyes wide with wonder, "Oh…hi." She said dumbly. "I didn't expect you to look like you," She muttered, not making any sense.

Dani rolled her eyes, pulling Anna back some, "Whom did you expect him to look like then?" Dani quipped, giving Carlisle a playful wink as she did so.

He grinned at her, "It's nice to meet you—"

"Anna!" Anna answered, her voice rising.

"Anna," Carlisle confirmed, shaking her hand before looking over at Owen. Owen was just standing there, looking at him suspiciously. This sparked a sudden curiosity in Carlisle. "Hello," He said holding is hand out to Owen, "I'm happy to meet Dani's other friends. She's told me a lot about the both of you." He said honestly.

Owen smiled, shaking his hand. However, he still looked skeptical. Was this just Dani's friend? Or did this guy have something to do with why AJ and Dani broke up? Was Dani maybe having an affair? No. Dani wouldn't do that. And this man just didn't seem like her type.

"Well, we better take our seats," Dani told him, giving him her best smile before leading her friends to the middle area, where Seth and Billy were.

Carlisle watched her go, a sigh of disappointment escaping his lips. He didn't get to talk to her, and she seemed otherwise engaged. There was always after the wedding.

Dani squirmed in her seat, her legs growing restless. Dani hated weddings. Not because she was opposed to two people getting married, but because they were boring. She let out a long sigh, finding her nails to be more interesting than the vows Edward and Bella were reciting to one another. After a long kiss, that never seemed to end, the wedding was over, and the reception was ready to begin.

"That was lovely!" Anna drawled, going on and on about how beautiful Edward and Bella were together and just how mesmerizing Edward was and how the wedding was something out of a book and so on. Dani tuned her out, taking a swig of champagne that she was sure she wasn't supposed to drink yet.

The families gave their speeches, and they had to sit through Bella's lullaby performed by her half drunken mother. At least, Dani thought she was drunk—perhaps that was just the way she was.

Now everyone was dancing, and Dani stood awkwardly with Owen and Anna, watching Jasper and Alice swing all over the place like they were on Dancing with the Stars.

The music slowed down, and Dani felt a warm hand grab onto hers. "Let's go dance," Owen suggested, pulling her onto the floor. Dani smiled, trying to hold in a laugh. She would never have taken Owen for a dancer.

"Okay…sure." She agreed, letting him lead her to the floor and pull her towards him in a slow dance. "So, AJ—" He started, taking a deep breath to calm himself, "You two are officially over?"

Dani nodded, her hands nervously twisting together from behind Owen's neck. "Yeah. We're done. And I'm completely okay with it. We didn't have a good relationship, and I wasn't happy. I don't love him. So don't worry. I'm okay." Dani hated that her friends worried about her. She hated when anyone worried about her; family included.

Owen looked thoughtful, and Dani noticed he started to bite his lower lip nervously and sweat. Why was he sweating? What had him so nervous?

"Mind if I cut in?" A smooth voice asked from behind them. Dani turned to see Carlisle, a polite smile on his face, his gold eyes shimmering from the lighting.

Owen hesitated but then nodded, "Sure…yeah…" He said tentatively, letting go of Dani and making his way back towards Anna. Dani couldn't help but noticed the disappointment that emitted from him.

Carlisle watched Owen leave and then smiled at Dani. He pulled her close to him and gripped her waist gently. "I apologize for breaking your dance. I just wanted to speak to you while I had the chance."

"It's fine," Dani assured, her arms relaxing around Carlisle's neck. She gazed up at him. It was strange being this close to him without hiding her face. His face was so close to hers, mere inches actually; except he was a good foot taller than her, even with her heels. His gold eyes were sparkling with something Dani couldn't quite place. He looked so lenient and calm. Dani smiled up at him, admiration coiling through her eyes.

"You're lovely," He told her, taking in her appearance as they danced simultaneously across the floor. Dani blushed, shaking her head, "Don't do that. You know I get embarrassed easily. " She scolded lightly. He was the lovely one, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say anything of the sort to him.

"I'm only speaking the truth," He argued, smiling at her. "Just take the compliment."

"All right," She whispered, letting out a small laugh. "Thank you. But please do try to keep your compliments to yourself."

'Then they wouldn't be compliments. Only thoughts that I shouldn't keep to myself."

"I can't win, can't I?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "No." He mused with a chuckle.

She then remembered Montana. Perhaps now was a better time than any. "Carlisle?" She inquired, biting her lower lip. "Hm?" He hummed, his glowing eyes morphing into concern as he took in her nervous breathing. What had her so anxious?

"My Aunt wrote to me not too long ago. She invited me to stay with them on their ranch in Montana for a couple of weeks. They told me I could invite someone. I wondered maybe," She swallowed, avoiding eye contact with him. "If you'd like to come?"

Carlisle's eyes then danced with delight, his lips curling into a satisfied smile. "Of course I'll come. When do we leave?"

"That's just the thing," She said, her mouth twisting into a frown, "Tomorrow."

Carlisle shrugged, shaking his head dismissively. "That's all right, Dani. I'll work something out. They're quite flexible at the hospital."

"Well, they should be. They're lucky to have you."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I suppose so." He half-heartedly agreed, pulling her body slightly closer to his as the song ended. "But I would be glad to go with you. Two weeks? That'll work out fine. Edward and Bella leave for their honeymoon, so I won't have much to worry about."

"Great! I'm glad." Dani was overjoyed, she was certain he wouldn't be able to come, but it was as easy as that.

"Does your Aunt and Uncle know you're taking a male friend with you?" He queried, lifting a brow in question.

Dani shrugged, "No. But they will when we get there." She gave him an impish grin, her eyes full of mirth.

"Of course." He leaned in placing yet another kiss on the crown of her head. Dani blushed profusely, and she was sure Carlisle knew. The first time he kissed her head was at the museum, and it wasn't a big deal until later when it sunk it. She cleared her throat, looking up at him, watching so many different emotions drift across his face.

"I'll talk to you soon. I need to speak with Edward." He told her, taking his leave. Dani let out a sigh, watching him walk away. Carlisle was a humble man, which is what made him appear so much more regal than he probably was. He looked like a Marquess in his tailored tuxedo, the tails dancing behind him as he strode across the floor, his very presence demanded reverence that he did not personally want.

"Do you like him?" Owen whispered from behind her.

Dani turned to look at him, letting out a dry laugh. "What?" She shook her head, "Don't' be silly, Owen. I told you he was my friend." Dani suddenly felt guilty. Why did she lie? What was her reason for lying? Did she think by telling him the truth, he'd magically figure out that she was a wolf-shapeshifter, and Carlisle was a vampire?

"Walk with me, Dani." He proposed, reaching his hand out for hers. Dani loosely held his hand, letting him lead her away from the crowd and closer to the house. "What's up, Owen?" She asked, not sure what was going on with her friend and why he was suddenly acting so strange.

"Um." He began nervously, "I just." He was stuttering now, taking deep breaths between words. "I like you, Dani. A lot. I always have, but you were with AJ. And hearing you go on about how you don't care about your breakup and how you're okay made me feel like it's okay for me to tell you this. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. But I really, really like you." He finished rattling off his confession and just stared at her like a skittish cat.

Dani didn't know what to do. She'd like to hear a confession of love all right, just not from him. "Owen I—" But it was too late, she was silenced by warm lips crashing into hers. Owen's arm wrapped delicately around her, pulling her completely against him, cradling her head with his other hand.

Dani couldn't move; her body shut down from shock. Owen finally pulled away, and Dani opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. What just happened? Owen kissed her—her friend just kissed her. "Owen, I really—" But then something caught her eye. She always knew when he was near. She could feel him. She turned to see Carlisle standing there. He didn't look—well; Dani wasn't sure what he looked like. He was void of any emotion. He just stood there and then quickly apologized for interrupting. It was so like him to be polite.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude." He stuttered, awkwardly turning to leave. "Carlisle." Dani murmured, before running after him. She caught up with him quickly, gently grabbing his arm. "Hey, so that you know. That meant nothing. He kis—" Carlisle shook his head, cutting her off. "Dani, it's okay," He assured, "You're not my girlfriend. I don't have any claim on you. You don't have to justify your actions. It's not my place to tell you who you can and can't kiss." He was smiling now, and Dani hated it. A part of her wanted him to be angry and hurt. She wanted him to get jealous and fight for her. But he wasn't. He just stood there perfect and accepting of everything. He was so calm and collected that it drove her crazy. But then perhaps she was acting selfishly.

"I see," She said, nodding in understanding. "Good. I'm glad that's settled then. " She confirmed, brushing past him, to find Anna. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget we have a plane to catch." She told him, just before disappearing from his sight.

Carlisle watched her leave, a frown etching his features. He took a deep breath before passing his hand over his face. This imprinting thing was harder than he thought. He knew he didn't have a claim on Dani. She wasn't his property, which is why he was giving her space. She could kiss whomever she liked; however, he couldn't help but feel a little possessive of her. The kiss stung. A part of him wanted to make a deal out of it, but he knew that would be irrational and unreasonable being they were not a couple. What were they? What was Dani to him? Perhaps that was a question he needed to answer.


	13. The Big Bad Wolf

_So I may need to slow down my updating (I don't want to), but I might have to. I have a lot of homework and stuff, so I'm writing these chapters really fast, and I feel like I'm rushing. Not the characters, but my writing. I feel like when I read back, I'm making silly mistakes and some things are just worded funny and may not make sense to someone other than me. I will get the NEXT chapter out quickly because I'm excited about it, but after that, I'm going to take my time with my writing._

* * *

Chapter 13: The Big Bad Wolf

 _"You told me you didn't like him!"_

Owen was shouting, his body trembling with anger. He was pointing at her now, rebuking her with his harsh words.

 _"You lied to me. I see why AJ broke up with you now. Did you cheat on him with that Doctor?"_

Dani was trying to remain calm; her entire body was working alongside her, trying to keep itself from transforming. Owen had no right to place judgment on her. He was supposed to be her friend, and he was doing a poor job at it.

 _"Owen. You really don't know what you're talking about."_

Dani hated fighting with her friends, but he was making this so hard. She watched as he began to pace, raking his slender fingers through his tousled brown hair. He then stopped, turning to face her front and center. He took a long stride forward, leaning in close to her.

 _"Then why the hell did you run after him? Why did you feel the need to assure him that that kiss meant nothing?"_

Dani backed away from him, placing her palm gently to his chest and holding him back.

 _"You're honestly getting angry over nothing. I never said I liked you."_

She stepped closer to him, accusing him with her eyes. She bit her lip hard, tasting blood on her tongue. Her insides were shaking, and her muscles were pulsing—calling her inner wolf.

 _"I tried to tell you, but you kissed me before I could."_

Owen just stood there his blue eyes breaking with angry tears and his hands now covering his head. He rubbed his face with his palms, shaking his head vigorously. He looked distressed; however, Dani could tell he was trying to calm himself down. He finally pulled is hands down and looked at her hard in the face, his shoulders up and squared. He pursed his lips together in a thin line before speaking.

 _"Perhaps it's a good thing you're not on campus right now. It might make things awkward running into you now that we're no longer friends. "_

He then left. Just like that, he was gone with last words that scorned Dani's very soul. Perhaps she deserved it. But she still couldn't help but think he was acting childish.

Dani shook herself from her thoughts of the night before. She let out a long sigh; her head lolled back against her seat. Carlisle was sitting next to her, his nose pressed in a book. The plane ride shouldn't be long, but she felt restless, all thoughts of Owen clouding her mind. She couldn't get their fight out of her head.

Carlisle could sense something wasn't right. Her uneasiness emitted off of her like an aroma. He looked over at her, taking her in. Her wavy black hair was down and cut shorter than it was at the museum. Last night at the wedding, she wore her hair up, so he didn't notice the change. It was reaching her neck, but not quite touching her shoulders. He recently came to the conclusion that the length of their hair interlocked with the length of their fur. It would seem Dani was quite the shaggy wolf before she cut her hair.

"You cut your hair." He acknowledged, watching her eyes come to life for the first time since they got on the plane. As soon as the life reached her eyes, it was gone again.

"Yes." She murmured, subconsciously bringing her fingers to her hair and twirling it around, "I cut it again before the wedding. Some unmentionable members of the pack complained my wind taken fur was too distracting while running. I know they were just teasing, but I figured I'd better cut it a little shorter anyway." Her voice was dull and low as if it was difficult to construct a response.

He continued to study her, noticing her eyes were red and weary. Had she been crying? Her normally chocolate pools were dark and murky; all life sucked out. Her once supple lips were taut and twisted into a scowl. What happened to his Dani? And why was she so disconsolate?

"Dani, is there something wrong?" He queried, his butterscotch eyes gazing into hers whether she was looking at him or not. "Please look at me," He spoke softly and carefully; afraid he'd upset her.

He watched as her chest heaved and she let out a shaky breath. She rubbed her eyes quickly before looking at him expressionlessly. "It's nothing. I'm just exhausted. Don't worry about me." She gave him a forced smile that was meant to be assuring.

Carlisle wasn't having any of that. "Danielle." He prodded, reaching his hand over to envelope hers. Dani looked down at their hands then back to him, "I told you I'm all right." She said grimly, carefully pulling her hand from his.

Carlisle sighed, grabbing his book and opening it up again to resume his reading. If she didn't want to open up to him, that was fine. He wasn't going to push the matter any further. It was up to her to talk, and he was going to give her time and space.

Just when he thought she'd go back to hiding beneath her hair and gazing morosely out the window, she reached over and grabbed his hand back. He was surprised, his book falling closed in his lap. "I'm sorry," She whispered, her voice breaking. Carlisle gave her hand a tight squeeze, and she let her head loll onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it just yet. But thank you."

Carlisle smiled, leaning the side of his head against the top of hers. He used his free hand to open up his book. He continued to read while listening to the sound of her breathing change. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

Dani nearly combusted from internal laughter at the sight of her Aunt and Uncle's faces when they picked her and Carlisle up from the airport.

 _"A man! You brought a man?"_

Her Aunt mouthed to her, her dark eyes wide with absolute shock. Dani could only shrug and try not to roll her eyes at her Aunt's dramatic behavior. So what? Carlisle was a man. Was it so hard to believe that Dani could have a successful, older, and attractive male friend? It's not like they were in a sexual relationship and if they were that was their business.

Nevertheless, that was hours ago, and now they were settled in at the Ranch, each given their room of course. Her Uncle made sure of that.

"You look better." Carlisle commented, watching Dani unpack. Dani smiled up at him, nodding in agreement. "My Aunt and Uncle seem to have that effect on me."

"I'm glad." He moved to the window, looking out as the sun began to set. "I may not have much time to spend outside these next two weeks."

Dani sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of that. I forgot you twinkle in the sun." She bit her lip, holding in laughter.

Carlisle looked over at her, an amused look on his face, "You honestly find that funny? Don't you?"

Dani started laughing, covering her mouth and shaking her head vigorously. "I'm so sorry, but yes! I just can't take it seriously. You actually sparkle in the sun. It's just the most ridiculous thing." She took a deep breath, shaking her laughter off. "Yet again, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep my little comments to myself. " She gave him a genuine smile, "I guess the sparkling suits you. Peter Pan and his pixie dust."

Carlisle raised a brow, walking around her bed, "And what are you?" He asked through chuckles, taking a step closer to her.

Dani pulled a pair of jeans from her trunk before shooting a side-glance at him, "I don't know. The big bad wolf?" She suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. Dani heard him chuckle just as he neared her. She felt his hands slip around her shoulders and turn her to face him. She looked up at him tensely, "No? Not the big bad wolf?" She questioned awkwardly, her voice squeaking nervously.

There was that look again, in his eyes. It was just like the night at the wedding; she just couldn't place what it was. He shook his head, his hands slipping up to cup her face, "I was going to suggest a nymph." He offered, his eyes searching hers.

Dani snorted despite the physical contact that made her body burn, "The incomplete metamorphosis of an insect's baby?" She raised both brows at him.

Carlisle let out an airily laugh, mirth filtering through his golden eyes, "No, a beautiful maiden of the wood." He corrected, subconsciously leaning towards her.

Dani felt herself begin to panic, her heart rate accelerating quickly. What was he doing?

Carlisle realized his impulsive action and quickly pulled himself back. He gave her a sweet, yet awkward smile before playfully flicking her on the nose, "I think your Aunt is looking for you."

And he was right, a small knock sounded from the door behind them. "Come in." Dani permitted, her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat just as her Aunt came marching in. "Your Uncle and I have supper cooked whenever you're ready." She sounded excited, and Dani couldn't help but grin as her Aunt gestured her hands wildly in the air. "Come. And remember." She gave Carlisle a pointed glare, "After eleven o'clock; this room is for ladies only." She sounded serious at first but then exploded into laughter, "I'm just kidding!" She waved them off before exiting the room and heading back to the kitchen, her cackles growing distant.

Dani rolled her eyes, "That's my Aunt Molly for you. Sure you still want to be here?"

Carlisle mirrored her, rolling his eyes as well, "I'm over 300 years old. I've met my share of Aunt Mollys'. I think I'll be fine."

"We'll see. You still have my Uncle William to deal with." She poked him in the chest, heading out to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, Dani—" her Uncle started as they were washing dishes side by side, "Will, has to work late and won't be coming this way when he gets off. He usually helps me get things settled outside, I can do it myself, but he always comes. It's sort of a ritual," He passed a dish down to Carlisle who was drying them, "So I was wondering if you wanted to help me put the horses in?"

Dani smiled, feeling like a small child again. Dani always loved helping her Uncle with the horses. "Of course, I'll help you."

"I was hoping you'd agree, " He glanced over at Carlisle, "You can come too, Carlisle."

Carlisle was silent for a moment before answering, "Sure, I'll just keep my distance, though."

"Scared of horses?" William lightly jeered as he rinsed his towel under the running water.

"Something like that…" Carlisle mused, exchanging a glance with Dani, who was smirking knowingly. Carlisle was far from afraid of them; it was quite the opposite actually. The horses would get riled up if he neared them; their survival instincts would kick in.

"That's fine; you can just hang out next to the fence," William assured him, not catching on to their little exchange.

As soon as they were finished washing dishes and saving them, they headed out to the pasture to gather the horses. Carlisle watched as Dani trotted alongside a border collie, the dog hopping around her playfully. Once the horses were in the barn and secured in their stalls, Carlisle joined Dani in the barn. "You love it out here, don't you?" He asked as she brushed a large palomino steed.

"I do. I always feel like time stands still when I come here. Like I have no worries. It's my safe place." She leaned her head against the horses, closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping forward but not too close, he didn't want to spook the horse.

"Well, I just reminded myself that something is upsetting me, and not even this place can completely mend it." She sighed, placing a loving kiss to the horses nose before exiting the stall and hanging the brush up with the other supplies. "Owen." She finally said before he could ask.

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably before collecting himself. "What about him, what happened?"

"Well. We got in a fight later last night. It was about the kiss. He was mad that I left to catch you. He felt betrayed because I had to justify the kiss. I told him it didn't mean anything; he kissed me when I was trying to tell him I didn't like him like that. Well, of course, I'm the villain and he's the victim because he ended our friendship." She rattled off, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm just hurt is all."

Carlisle frowned, stepping closer to her and pulling her gently into his arms. "You're not the villain, Dani. I promise. He's just hurt and probably a little embarrassed that you rejected him. He'll get over it eventually, and everything will fall into place. You'll see."

"I suppose I have to take your advice because you're old and wise?" She jested, nudging his side her arm that was around his waist. It was funny how he made her so nervous, yet hugging him was such a natural thing. Perhaps it was the warmth they both felt when so close to each other.

"Exactly. I've been around. I know." He chortled, giving her body a soft squeeze. Her Uncle walked around the corner, seeing the pair in their mushy embrace. _Just friends_ his ass.

"Well when you two mushy birds are done hugging, you can lock up." Her Uncle interrupted, Dani quickly pulled away from Carlisle, wiping her hands on her jeans nervously before smiling at her Uncle. "Of course."

"I'll see you inside, "Her Uncle said, giving Carlisle a strange look before leaving.

Dani started to clean up, putting away the supplies and making sure all the stalls were latched, and the barn entrance was locked. She patted the palomino from over the gate, "Goodnight, Eowyn." She murmured, scratching the horse's nose before turning away.

"Eowyn? From _The Lord of the Rings_?" Carlisle asked, walking alongside her as she closed the barn and locked it up to keep the animals protected.

Dani grinned up at him, "Carlisle Cullen has read _The Lord of the Rings_?"

"He has," He answered proudly, throwing his arm over Dani's shoulder, pulling her close as they walked back to the house. "I read it as soon as it was released, just after meeting J.R.R. Tolkien; he was a pleasant man to be around."

Dani stopped in her tracks, her eyes growing wide, "You've met Tolkien!" She practically squawked.

Carlisle laughed, nodding. "Yes. I didn't know him well of course, but I knew him, C.S. Lewis as well. I had tea with them, at The Eagle and Child in Oxford. I was visiting some friends in England for a short time."

Dani was grinning ear to ear, bouncing happily next to him as they continued back to the house. "That's just amazing. Did you know Shakespeare too?"

Carlisle threw her a side-glance, "Dani. I was born in 1640."

Dani started laughing, "I know. I was kidding, old man." She teased.

"What about Elvis?" She prodded.

"No. I've seen him, but we never spoke."

"That's a bummer. Oh, what about The Beatles?"

Carlisle laughed, "No. But I'm certain I talked my friend Garrett out of drinking their blood."

Dani wrinkled her nose, "Do I want to know?"

"Garrett fought in the American Revolution. He still holds a grudge." He shook his head, "It's ridiculous."

"But you're English." She pointed out, "I'm an exception, apparently. And I think because I lost most of my English accent, I'm excused." He explained, opening the door for them as they approached the house.

Dani rolled her eyes, "Interesting friends you have."

"I'll say." He agreed.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling dirt in it. She wiped her face with her hands, feeling grains of dirt covering her face.

Carlisle watched her attempt to groom herself. She had no reason to be self -conscious with him; none at all. "All right, I need to go hunt," He said in a hushed voice, glancing around quickly before looking back at her holding her hair up.

Dani noticed his eyes were dark, nearly black. "Okay. What should I tell my Aunt and Uncle if they ask?" Her voice was muffled from the hair tie in her mouth as she combed hair bumps from her scalp with her fingers.

"You'll think of something." He pinched her chin, "I'll be back later tonight, and you'll probably be asleep by then."

Dani quickly tied her hair in a ponytail and sighed. "I'll see you in the morning then." She watched as he turned to leave, "Oh and Carlisle?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Of course." He smiled then silently left.

Her Aunt came in wearing a housecoat, with a bottle of water in her hand. She shuffled her feet, her fuzzy slippers squeaking against the hardwood floor. Her dark peppered streaked hair was up in a wild bun, and her face was covered with thin spectacles. She watched Dani stare at the door longingly. "What are you doing, sweetie?"

Dani shoved her hands in her pockets, turning sharply to face her Aunt. "Nothing. I was just watching Carlisle leave." Dani scratched her head awkwardly, giving her Aunt a cheezy smile. "I'm going take a shower now." She quickly darted past her, attempting to dodge any more questions.

"Hold it!" Molly demanded, holding up her hand. "What do you mean he left?"

Dani chewed on her bottom lip. Dammit! She was hoping to come up with that answer while showering. "Um," She looked around, trying to force her brain to come up with something pronto. "A friend." She nodded vigorously. "Carlisle has a friend he went to medical school with who lives around here. They found out Carlisle was in and invited him for drinks. I told him to go. He'll be back later tonight. No big deal." Dani gave a dismissive wave with her hand.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place!" Molly beamed, then gave her a pointed stare, "When you get out the shower, I need to have a little woman to woman talk with you."

"Okay. I'm terrified." Dani admitted before whirling out the room and away from her Aunt.

She made sure to take a long shower, answering all questions in her head that her Aunt could throw at her. She was sure it had to do with Carlisle. Molly was interested in their relationship from the moment they picked them up at the airport, and she could tell her Aunt was just itching to know everything.

After her shower popped on her pajamas and trudged her way into the kitchen. Molly was standing at the counter, two mugs in front of her. She was stirring one with a spoon and smiling kindly at her niece. "You really have grown up so much, dear," Molly said, admiring Dani.

A smile reached Dani's face as she sat down, she accepted the mug as Molly slide it over. She watched as steam rose from the cup of dark liquid and the smell slowly started to invade her senses. "Your hot chocolate. Boy, do I live for this." Dani cooed, picked up the mug and inhaled it yet again.

"So, Danielle," Molly said firmly, giving Dani an intense gaze from above her mug, "Carlisle and you—you two are just friends?"

Dani sighed, taking a quick sip of her cocoa before nodding, "Yes. Just friends."

"And your, _just a friend_ decided to come with you to visit your boring old Aunt and Uncle in Montana?"

"Yes," Dani said flatly, moving her mug in a circular motion, watching the marshmallows swish about.

"I don't believe that." Molly chortled, her eyes doing more smiling than her lips. "Are you in love with him?"

Dani nearly choked on a marshmallow. She took a gulp of hot chocolate, almost burning her tongue. She coughed, clearing her throat awkwardly before shaking her head in complete and total disagreement. "No! Absolutely not. Carlisle is my friend. Just my friend."

"That's not what your Uncle seems to believe. He said you two were hugging in the barn."

"Friends hug, Aunt Molly."

"Not like the way you two were."

"You didn't see us."

"Your uncle told me so."

"He exaggerated."

They were staring each other down now; her Aunt was not giving in nor accepting her replies.

"Danielle, honey." Her eyes narrowed with seriousness. She put her mug down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I can tell. What's going on with you and him? I believe you when you say you are just friends, but there is more going on. I'm no idiot, and I know love when I see it. Trust me, I knew I was in love with your Uncle from the moment I met him. Why don't you tell that man how you feel?"

Dani sighed, giving in. "Look. I don't know if I'm in love with him yet. I do have feelings for him. Deep feelings. Possibly love, yes. But I don't know how he feels. I'm not sure if he wants to be in that sort of relationship with me. I'm scared to tell him. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"The story of every couple," Molly said, lifting her mug once again and taking a sip. "

"Look. If it's meant to be, it'll be. But you'll never know unless you try. I like him. He's a good man, don't let that one get away."

"How do you know? You just met him." Dani queried, giving her Aunt a disbelieving look.

"Because I just know. I've always been a good judge of character. That AJ friend of yours. Bad character. I'm glad you never ended up with him."

"Actually, Aunt Molly—I dated him." Dani glanced down at her mug, avoiding eye contact with her Aunt. "You did what!" Her Aunt nearly shouted, "You broke up I hope?"

"Yes. We broke up. He...he wasn't right for me." Dani sighed, her eyes drifting somewhere else.

"I'll say; he had serial killer written all over him. I couldn't stand him that time I met him on campus when I went visit you."

Molly watched her niece as she drank her hot chocolate, her mind on an entirely different planet. Something happened, and it wasn't Molly's place to ask just yet. "Go to bed, Dani. Get some sleep. Things always look better in the mornings.

Dani smiled, moving around the counter and putting her now empty mug in the sink and then kissed her Aunt goodnight. "See you in the morning," Dani told her then trudged to her room.

Falling asleep was hard; her thoughts were everywhere—Owen, AJ, Carlisle hunting, and her feelings for him. Did she love him? She knew he was the most important thing to her, but was she in love? She sighed, her heart clenching in her chest. It had to be love. Just the thought of him made it hard to breathe. She thought of him every second of her day and being around him always gave her clarity. But it wasn't just a feeling. She knew she loved him because she accepted the fact that he was her soul mate. She would choose to love him, even when the feelings faded. She wanted to love him. The only question was, did he feel the same? Her last thought before drifting asleep was the image of his warm honey eyes and his gentle touch.

Even with her final thoughts, her dreams were plagued by nightmares. She whimpered, moments with AJ playing through her mind like a horror movie. She couldn't stop it, and everything was on repeat, and it was never ending. Her breathing grew haggard, and she woke up with a cry. She sat up in bed; she was in a cold sweat. She ran her hands down her face and through her clean hair. "Why now?" She thought out loud, not understanding why she was suddenly having nightmares about AJ. The cuts were still so fresh, and she barely had any time to heal from the wounds AJ left her with. Carlisle made things better, but she knew she needed to talk. Perhaps it was time to tell Carlisle about AJ and what exactly happened between them. She needed to get it off her chest and out in the open.

She glanced at her clock; it was 2:00 AM. "Carlisle?" She said loudly, wondering if he was back. Apparently not, he would have heard her cry.

Dani quickly pulled on her pair of jeans and a loose fitted V-neck tee shirt before quietly making her way outside and to the barn. She climbed the side ladder and crawled through the old wooden window where the loft was. Once she was in, she sat on a bale of hay and just gazed out the window at the bright moon. She'd come here a lot to think when she was younger, and it was still a good spot to think. Suddenly the memory of what Rosalie said came to mind, and Dani started blushing. She looked around the loft and suddenly shook her head from any dirty thoughts. She had to admit, the idea did make her laugh.

* * *

"Well hello, dear, back so late?"

Carlisle thought he was going to sneak upstairs, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. He was caught. Molly was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, drinking a glass of tea and eating some toast. "You're up late?" Carlisle asked, glancing at his watch; 2:30 AM.

"I always wake up late in the night to go to the bathroom, and I decided to have some tea this time too." She waved the bread around, "And some toast." She eyed him, "I know, it's probably not so healthy to eat this late in the night."

Carlisle smiled, "I'm a Doctor, but I'm not yours. Eating toast at 2:30 in the morning isn't going to kill you." Carlisle chuckled then, sitting down at the counter with her.

"Can I ask you a question, Carlisle?"

Carlisle suddenly felt naked under Molly's gaze. She regarded him with an intense yet suspicious stare. "My niece. What is your intention?"

Carlisle sighed, dreading this subject, "I'm not sure. I care for Dani a great deal."

"Do you love her?"

Carlisle pressed his lips together firmly before smiling, "Yes. I'm certain I do."

"Then what are you two doing?"

"I don't know really. She's just been through a bad breakup. I don't want her to think I'm rushing her."

"Oh you're a sweet man, but that girl is crazy about you. You two need to stop playing games and dancing around each other and just be together."

Carlisle didn't say anything. He just sat in silence, thinking. "Thank you, Molly. For the talk." He gave her a genuine smile, standing up from his seat and eying her tea, "Caffeinated?"

"Yes."

"Not at 2:30 AM, Molly." He teased before heading upstairs. Something wasn't right. He opened the door to Dani's rooms slowly, but she wasn't there. He looked around, quickly garnering her scent. She was near.

He jumped out the window and followed her scent to the barn. Why was she in the barn? He saw her now, sitting by an old window, gazing out at the sky. He jumped up, perching himself on the ledge. "What are you doing up?" He asked, and then froze; she was crying. Silently, but tears were falling down her face.

He jumped in the window, moving to sit next to her on the bale of hay. "Dani." He took her hand in his, "What's going on."

"Carlisle." Her voice was soft and vulnerable. "I think it's time I told you about AJ."

Carlisle felt his heart drop and his body burn with anger, "All right. If you're sure, you are ready?"

Dani nodded, wiping stray tears from her cheeks, "No, but I don't think I ever will be. So now is better than any."

Carlisle brushed her face with the back of his hand, feeling tears on his knuckles. "Take your time. We have all night."

Dani gave him a sad smile, before taking a deep breath. She was afraid, and not of AJ anymore, but of Carlisle's reaction. Would he still see her the same?

* * *

 _So sorry to disappoint! I know LilyHiddleston96 (nice username btw) that you were hoping they'd get together in the last chapter, and I'm sure you were hoping for this one too. Just know, I was too! Haha. It just didn't work out that way. The chapter was getting too long, and it needed to end, and there are a few more things that need to happen before they get together. I couldn't fit it all in this chapter. It's coming soon, however!_

 _And I really liked the idea of Carlisle meeting J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis in The Eagle and Child. Which is a real place that those two authors would actually go and discuss their stories and other important things. I feel like Carlisle would have fit in quite well with those sort of people. Well, thanks for the reviews! Happy Reading!_


	14. Cliffs Edge

_Okay! So here is the next chapter. Like the others, it's a little rushed. I have a small break with school right now, so I'm trying to take that to my advantage and get as many chapters out as possible. Because once school gets crazy again, I'll probably not be able to update as often. Also, warning: The rating of the story has gone up to M instead of T do to alcohol use and mild sensuality. I'm sure I could keep it T but I'm changing it to be safe!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Cliff's Edge

Carlisle listened carefully to the things Dani told him. It was hard listening to someone you love tell you about the abuse they had to go through. It wasn't right. Dani didn't deserve the things AJ had done to her. Carlisle liked to consider himself a reasonable person. He was rational, forgiving, and tolerant. But a part of him wanted to find AJ and kill him. He knew that wasn't him, and he knew he had to control those thoughts. But there she was; Dani, sitting in front of him and she was so kind. Her warm eyes were forlorn from the memories she was bringing to the surface.

He brushed her hair from her face, and then caught her cheek in his hand. He brushed his thumb along her cheekbone, giving her an encouraging smile. "Thank you, Dani." He murmured, a smile reaching his voice. "Thank you for sharing your past with me." He let out a sigh now, the smile fading. "But I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

Dani let out a dry laugh, then gently brushed her fingers on his chest, just over the buttons of his shirt, "Oh, Carlisle. I know. You will never have to worry. I can defend myself. I'm a lot stronger now, more than you think."

Carlisle didn't doubt Dani's strength. He knew she was strong. Not just physically but mentally. But her biggest weakness was his greatest weakness. She was kind and people tended to take advantage of kindness; it happened to him all the time.

"I know." He watched her carefully, his eyes locking onto hers. There were so many emotions circulating in the depths of her eyes. His eyes fell on her flushed cheeks then her supple lips. They were lax and slightly parted as she stared right back at him. She truly was beautiful.

"Dani, tell me about imprinting again." He murmured.

Dani exhaled, gathering her thoughts before casting her eyes down to his hand. She took his hand into hers and turned it over, so his palm was facing up. She slid her fingers over his and slowly caressed his palm.

Carlisle nearly shivered from her warm touch. It was like honey spreading over his arm and into his very core. Her fingers stopped halfway up his arm and then she wrapped her hand around his forearm. "It's the warmth," She told him quietly. "I know it does something to you. Like we discovered the night I told you about the imprint." Her eyes flickered up to meet his, "I know you're addicted to it."

He would have blushed, but his physiology wouldn't let him. "It makes me feel…"

"Human?"

He shook his head, "Superhuman."

They stared at each other now, his gold eyes meeting her chocolate ones. Dani tore her gaze away, focusing on the lines in his palm. "I become whatever it is you need me to be," She told him, looking up at him again. "It doesn't mean I completely die to myself. I still have a choice, but my soul is bound to yours, so I can't help but give you what you want, and usually it's what I want anyway"

Carlisle took a shallow breath before shaking his head, "Dani. I've been alone a long time, and I wear it well. Most think I'm okay, being alone because I never seem lonely. I have a wonderful family, and I love them. And I'm happy Edward has Bella now. But people, who think that is enough for me, are wrong. I do get lonely. I need more than the friendships I have with others. I need something deeper."

"What are you saying?" Dani asked, her heart doing a thing that would be considered medically critical.

Carlisle searched her eyes, remembering what Molly said. They needed to stop dancing around each other. Carlisle was old fashioned, and this sort of game they were playing would be considered ridiculous in his times. If you loved a person, you called upon them. That's just the way it was. Or you threw yourself into an arranged marriage. But Carlisle had a choice. He could be with Dani. At least, he hoped.

 _"That girl is crazy about you."_

He hoped Molly was right.

"Dani. I'm from a different time than you. We called it courting, and now they call it dating. But whatever it may be considered, I think we should consider it. I need stability, and if someone should ask what we are, I'd like to give them a solid answer."

"Is this your strange way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Carlisle?" Dani was so amused. Here was this 300 and something-year-old Vampire, asking her out in the most awkward way possible. It's like he didn't know what he was doing because this was not something common in his time. They would never be in this sort of situation if they lived back then.

Carlisle inhaled then exhaled, gathering his nerves before nodding, "Yes."

Dani laughed. She was overjoyed, but she was also equally amused. "If you are sure that is what you want? I'm a handful."

Carlisle grinned, nodding firmly. "I think I can handle it. And yes. I'm sure if you are ready?"

Dani's lips twisted into a smirk, her eyes dancing happily, "I'm more than ready."

She leaned forward then, tentatively wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're adorable, by the way." She mused into his ear, placing a sky kiss to his cheek.

Carlisle sighed happily, pulling her against him. "I'm glad you think so," He said, with a tone of amusement.

Dani rested her face on his shoulder, and she could feel his chin gently pressed against her forehead. He was rubbing circles on her back, his other arm gently squeezing her waist. "It's nearly four in the morning," He told her in a hushed voice. He looked around the loft. "Perhaps you should go back to sleep."

"I'd rather stay here," She whispered, her voice growing weary.

"As you wish." He murmured, placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

* * *

Days at the Ranch were passing quickly, and Dani started to feel a little sad. She loved spending time with her Aunt and Uncle and especially with Carlisle. They were able to be together constantly, the duties of school and work not coming in-between them.

Her Aunt and Uncle were overjoyed when they discovered Carlisle and Dani were finally together. However, Dani was certain her Aunt gave a good talking to about not hurting her.

Dani was only disappointed in her cousin, Will. He was so busy working; he did not once come to visit with her.

Dani shook her thoughts from her cousin and tried to concentrate on her homework. She was in bed, laying flat on he stomach, her laptop and textbook in front of her.

Carlisle was sitting in an armchair adjacent to the bed; he was reading quietly to himself. It was nice, both of them just doing their own thing, but sitting in the same room and enjoying each other's mere presence.

Dani groaned, scribbling something in her notebook before pressing a key almost abusively. Carlisle peeped at her from over his book and raised a brow, "Are you all right?" Dani shook her head, "No. I don't get it. I just don't get it." She grumbled, closing her laptop.

"What don't you get?"

"These obnoxious physics problems." She sighed, sitting up shaking her hair from her face.

"Here, let me see." He closed his book and gracefully rose from his chair. He glided over to her, his tall form leaning over her shoulder and opening her laptop again. He gazed at the problems before sitting down next to her. "Let me show you." He took her notebook and started jotting down the formula. He was explaining it to her, his velvet voice patient and precise. Dani was paying attention at first, but then his lips became a distraction. He was so perfect. She watched as he licked his lips quickly as he explained, his eyes narrowed in concentration. She mirrored his actions, subconsciously licking her lips as well. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss him, not on the cheek, but on the lips.

His smiling eyes flickered up at her, "See, easy."

Dani just stared at him, suddenly feeling like an idiot. She was acting like a teenage girl. She was so disappointed in herself. "Yeah…thanks."

He quirked a brow, giving her a knowing look. "Did you pay attention, Dani?"

Dani groaned, sinking in her spot, "No. I'm sorry."

He sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "Okay. I'll explain it again." This time, she listened. He was right; it was easy.

Once she finished her homework, her thoughts were free to wonder where they liked. She watched Carlisle again, reading his book. She imagined herself just sauntering over to him and pulling him up by the pelt of his jacket and kissing him square on the lips. Why couldn't she? He was her boyfriend now. But perhaps he wanted to take things slow. One kiss wouldn't be too fast, would it?

Carlisle looked up at her from his book; she closed her laptop and textbook and then hopped off the bed. She was giving him such a strange look. He often wondered what was going on in that head of hers. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Her toned arms and legs were exposed for him to see. Carlisle had a lot of self-control. Most of his family did because of their diet. Sustaining from human blood was a lot harder than sustaining from sexual desire. And if he could avoid human blood, then he could avoid sexual temptation. But Dani did get under his skin. He wanted to touch her so badly, and he was ashamed of that. Often was he tempted to kiss her, one of the moments just occurring when he was showing her how to do her physics equations. But he didn't want to move too fast.

He tore his gaze from Dani's physique just as a knock sounded from the door.

Both Dani and Carlisle looked at the door. Carlisle didn't recognize the scent; however, it was still strangely familiar.

"Come in," Dani said just as a man entered the room. He was in his mid-thirties at the most. He had dark brown hair and olive colored skin. His eyes were blue and his face covered with a nicely trimmed beard. He was tall, thin and muscular. He looked Native American; nevertheless, it was obvious he was only half. This must have been Will.

"Will!" Dani exclaimed moving swiftly to her cousin. He let out a deep laugh, his voice sharp and gruff. "Dani, you look so different." He acknowledged just as he lifted her off the ground and gave her a bear hug.

He put her down and held her out at arms length, "You're taller. How is that even possible?"

Dani shrugged, "Perhaps you're just getting old and shrinking." She teased, her eyes shimmering with mirth.

He plucked her on the nose before Carlisle caught his eye. He took a double take then looked back at Dani with wide eyes. "Who is that?"

Carlisle stood from his seat and walked over to Will; he gave him his hand, a kind smile filtering across his face, "I'm, Carlisle. I've heard a lot about you."

Will shook Carlisle's hand, impressed by Carlisle's strong, solid handshake. He looked back at Dani, "My parents told me you were bringing a friend. I didn't think it was a boyfriend." He paused, "He is your boyfriend right?"

Dani chuckled, nodding in confirmation, "Yes, Will. He's my boyfriend."

Will gave Carlisle a hard look, before patting him on the arm, "You always did like older men. Remember your crush on my best friend, Wesley?"

Dani blushed, "Will, we don't talk about that." She mumbled in a low voice.

Will just laughed, nudging his little cousin playfully, "Okay, that's it. I just had to embarrass you at least once. I'll stop now."

Dani just rolled her eyes, "Now onto more serious matters. Where have you been? I've been here for a week now."

Will sighed, scratching the back of his head, feeling vulnerable under Dani's hard, abrasive stare. "Work and stuff."

"Mhm." Dani crossed her arms over her chest, her dark eyes scanning over her cousin. He was wearing a flannel lumberjack shirt, tucked into dark jeans and boots.

"Okay. Fair enough. But you owe me?" She bargained.

"I do. Tavern at the end of town? Wesley's the bartender and owner now." He winked, getting in one more tease.

Dani punched him in the arm. "I don't care about Wesley." She moved closer to Carlisle, slipping her arm around his waist." I have a Carlisle."

"A Carlisle?" Will chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "I can see that. Now get dressed and lets go! Your Carlisle can come too." Will raised a brow Carlisle's way before leaving the room.

Dani watched Will leave before grabbing a pair of jeans from the drawer and quickly slipping off her shorts.

Carlisle watched as Dani began to undress. His eyes widened, and he quickly cleared his throat, his face feeling hot all of a sudden. "Dani?"

Dani stuck her feet in her jeans then froze. She looked up at him and squeaked, "What am I doing?" She gasped, falling over in her jeans and onto her face.

Carlisle started laughing but moved quickly to help her up. Once he had her standing she shoved him around. She could see his shoulders shaking with laughter as she hopped into her jeans and quickly buttoned them. She threw on a gray cardigan with her shoes and then slowly walked up behind him. She slipped her arms around his waist and pressed the side of her head against his back.

"Okay, I'm ready." She murmured against him, giving his body a tight squeeze.

"Am I that boring, that you forgot I was in the room?" He asked, however, his voice was soft, despite the intended joke. He was relaxed under her gentle embrace. It was nice, and he didn't expect her to hug him such a way. This was something he could get use to. If this was eternity on earth, then he gladly welcomed it.

Dani let out a breathy laugh, her nose pressed into his jacket, "No. I'm just so comfortable around you, I guess. I wasn't thinking. I hope my supergirl panties didn't scare you too much." She hummed against him.

Carlisle snickered, "I do not judge."

"Tonight!" They both heard from the other side of the door. Will was always impatient. "We're coming!" Dani said quickly, letting go of Carlisle, but grabbing his hand instead. "I forgot to ask. Do you even want to go?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I don't mind. Just don't fall in love with Wesley again." He teased, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

Dani rolled her eyes, "Exactly what I planned to do too." She said sarcastically, just as Will blew the horn from outside. "Oh my gosh, that man needs to learn patience. And manners!" Dani practically growled before they headed downstairs.

* * *

The moment they entered the Tavern the strong smell of smoke and alcohol invaded both Dani and Carlisle's heightened scenes. The music was mostly folk music, and everyone was calmly sitting around eating and drinking. Only very few people were slow dancing by the bar.

"Welcome to the hangout for country hipsters." Dani teased earning a very frightening glare from Will.

"I'm kidding! I love your Simon and Garfunkel, sort of friends."

"Says the girl who listens to Mumford and Sons." Will retorted.

"Okay you're right, I probably do fit in." She chided, waving her hand in acceptance before spotting Wesley at the bar. He saw them and waved dramatically.

They made their way over to him, and Wesley was gawking. "Dani!" He said in astonishment. "You've grown!"

Dani just rolled eyes, "What did you think? The next time you saw me, I'd still be 15?" Dani looked at Wesley carefully. He was much older now, just like Will he was in his early thirty's. He was still handsome; however, he was slightly fuller than he once was. The extra weight suited him. He always looked so jagged, but now he looked like a cuddly teddy bear. Dani smiled at him. To think she obsessed over him at one time. And she saw him now, and he was just a good looking, sweet guy. Nothing more. Carlisle was everything.

"Well. I didn't expect a young woman." He said tossing a towel over his shoulder. He gave her a cheeky grin now, mischievousness reaching his green eyes. "Remember when you had a crush on me?"

Dani groaned, "Why do you people feel the need to bring this up?"

Wesley just laughed, "I mean. You're older now. And really pretty, I'd ask you out if I didn't already have the love of my life waiting for me back home."

Dani noticed he was wearing a wedding ring. "Oh! Did You get married? That's awesome, Wes."

He grinned widely, his shoulders lifting proudly. "Two years now! We have twins. A boy and a girl; they just turned one yesterday actually."

Dani just watched as he excitedly told her all about his kids. Wesley was a husband and father. Things really were changing.

"Now enough about me," He concluded, eying Carlisle. "Who is this city slicker?"

"Carlisle isn't exactly a city slicker—" She tilted her head in thought, "Well…he is from London. But that doesn't count; he hasn't lived there for ages. He's a wilderness dweller now. He lived in Alaska once." She confirmed with a solid nod.

"Still just as weird as you were then." Wesley teased his attention on Carlisle now. "So you're English then?"

Carlisle nodded, "I was. Well, still am. I sort of lost my accent, so it's not as noticeable."

"Yeah, but I can still hear it in there somewhere." Wesley made a circling motion with his finger, "Are you Dani's boyfriend?" He gave Dani a side-glance. "Still chasing the older men, Dani?"

Dani just shook her head in discontent, "I'm going to forget you said that." Wesley just laughed, sliding her a tall glass of Whiskey. "Here, drink this and loosen up."

Dani lifted the glass and swished it around before downing almost half. She earned an alarmed look from both of them. "Go on," Dani told them.

Wesley just winked at her before looking at Carlisle. "So are you her boyfriend?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes."

"Oh good! I'm glad Dani's found herself a boyfriend. I never thought she'd get over me." He gave Carlisle a wink, obviously throwing jibes at Dani.

Carlisle laughed, and Dani just glared at them. "Are you two finished?" She asked, taking another swig of her drink.

Wesley raised his hands up in surrender, "I have work to do." He pointed at Carlisle, "Nice meeting you, man. I'll talk to you both later." He moved down the bar, helping a couple that just took a seat.

Dani turned in her seat, leaning her elbow against the bar and resting her chin in her palm. Her legs were crossed, her hip protruding in the other direction. She was giving him an ardent gaze, the corner of her lips tugged into a half smile.

"What?" Carlisle asked softly, leaning his body against the counter as well. He searched her eyes, wondering why she was giving him such an avid look. He glanced at the whiskey. He knew whatever affects it had on her, would wear off quickly because of her body heat. But at the moment, she was apparently influenced.

"Nothing. I was just looking at you. Admiring you." She admitted, bringing the glass of whiskey to her lips.

Carlisle raised a brow, clearing his throat. "You were?"

"Yep," She told him, watching various emotions drift through his eyes. He regarded her with a peculiar stare as if he wasn't sure how to handle her. She watched him swallow hard, his fingers rubbing against his palm nervously.

Dani was a generally a shy person, but alcohol always did bring out some bold, daring vixen. She leaned forward, her face only inches from his. Her lips spread into a subtle smile, her eyes falling on his mouth.

He watched her lick her lips and felt her hand lightly touch his knee to keep her balance. He leaned forward. He wanted to kiss her; everything inside of him was yearning to close the vast gap between them. It felt like drowning, and he didn't even need to breathe.

But he couldn't. He pulled back and cast his eyes down. He wasn't going to kiss her now. Not if there was alcohol involved. It didn't feel right. Carlisle was a gentleman, perhaps too much of one, but he had to stay true to himself. Dani deserved more than that. Hell, he deserved more than that. Although he had to admit, she was the cutest thing when drinking. She wasn't rowdy or anything. She was just daring and perhaps a little sultry. It was becoming, but he still didn't feel like their first kiss should be shared this way.

He watched as he pulled back. She was disappointed, but she still smiled. She was thankful for his self-control. She didn't want to move too quickly, and he knew that. She finished the glass of whiskey before placing it on the bar. "Thanks for coming with me."

Carlisle looked around, "It's not so bad. Not like most bars at least."

Dani let out a hoarse laugh, her voice growing huskier from the alcohol. "No silly, Montana."

"Oh." Carlisle lifted a strand of her hair, then let it go and watched it fall back into place. "You're welcome." They locked eyes again, just staring. That was until Will came bouncing along, sticking his nose in between them. "I just called in for an emergency. So we need to go." He told them, wondering if he interrupted anything.

* * *

The moon was full, and Dani couldn't help but wonder if there were any real werewolves around. She heard faint howls, but she knew they were just regular wolves wandering the forest. She ripped straw from the haystack as she gazed out the loft window. Carlisle was hunting again, and Dani just had a shower. Her hair was slightly damp, water dripping onto her baggy blue sweater.

She wondered how long he'd be. He said it would only be a quick one. She sighed, thinking about the tavern. She hoped Carlisle wasn't embarrassed or disappointed in her. Dani was always more honest when she drank. The alcohol didn't stay long in her system thankfully. By the time they got home, and she had a shower, the alcohol was completely gone. She was herself again. And she didn't know if that was a good thing.

Thirty minutes passed, and her hair and sweater were finally dry, but there was still no sign of Carlisle. She huffed, leaning her chin on her hands that were propped against the window.

"Are you just going to stare out that window all night?" He asked, standing behind her.

Dani jumped, turning around and gawking at him. "How did you even sneak up on me? I always know when someone is around."

"You were obviously deep in thought," He told her, pointing down. "You didn't lock the side door; I slipped in through there," He told her, watching as she stood up from the haystack and lingered by the window.

"I see," She said, watching him take a few steps closer to her.

"Did you have a good hunt?" She gripped the window ledge, her voice trembling. Why did she feel this way? Perhaps it was the tension she felt. It's like they were fish caught in nets or she was standing on the edge of a cliff, and all it took was a gust of wind to knock her to her death. Only Carlisle could save her from falling.

His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he was standing like a nobleman, his shoulders squared, and his chin held high. He always looked so kingly, yet with all that, he appeared distressed. "Yes, quick but satisfying."

She watched him swallow again, his eyes practically burning into hers.

Dani let out a shaky breath and with all the courage she could muster; she finally spoke before her new found bravery fled. "For goodness sakes, Carlisle. Just kiss me!" She demanded. She knew if she didn't tell him to kiss her, he wouldn't. Carlisle was too proper and set in his ways.

His eyes had winded in surprise before he flew over to her. His hands were around her waist, and she found her body being pulled flush against his. She could feel his cool breath against her face, and the smell of sandalwood and cedar was overpowering, leaving her dizzy. His honey eyes were dripping with what she could only regard as yearning.

His hands found her burning cheek, and she tangled her arms around his shoulders and dug her fingers in the scruff of his neck, feeling his silky blonde hair against her skin.

His palm was pressed tenderly against her face; his thumb was gently stroking the curve of her cheekbone. She lifted her head up more; beckoning for him to close the abysmal space between them that left her body surprisingly cold.

He slid one arm back around her waist; his palm pressed into her lower back. He pulled her trembling body more into his. Their lips were but an inch apart—an inch that felt like a thousand relentless miles—but still close enough to feel the heat from her shaky breath.

Carlisle inclined his head; strands of silken, onyx hair were tickling his face. His forehead was pressed against hers, inhaling her woodsy scent.

Dani's body continued to tremble under his endeavor, her eyes automatically closing at the touch of his nose feathering hers. She sucked in a breath and her heart was pounding dramatically in her chest.

Then his eyes closed and their lips met.

At first the kiss was soft; both were enjoying the new sensation of touching lips. Then their desire escalated. The shared feeling of needing to touch each other overcame them; the mild pressure of lips on lips turned vigorous.

He kept her tight against him, her body fitting into his arms as if she was molded from his very core. His fingers curled around the back of her neck, tilting her head up farther.

Dani clutched his collar as if to pull him closer, but they couldn't get any closer. Their lips moved as one, rhythmically working together to offer the other as much pleasure as possible. Dani felt her head spin; he was kissing her with such passion, yet gentleness.

Carlisle abandoned Dani's lips; he pulled away, opening his butterscotch eyes hesitantly. He had to stop for now. He had to get use to the feeling of kissing her. It was too much, and he was afraid he'd lose control. He never felt so detached from his normal ability to control himself.

His breathing steadied then he cracked a smile, his heart flinching in his chest. "I adore you." He whispered. Brushing his thumbs lightly against her cheeks.

Dani blinked up at him, her head still dizzy. Her fingers continued to play with his hair, and her heart was still trying to escape her chest.

She felt better, and she knew he did too. There was so much tension between them that she was sure they would implode.

"And I adore you," She told him, pressing a small kiss to his jaw line. Their first kiss was in a dusty old loft in a barn. Boy, would Rosalie get a kick out of this.

* * *

 _Well, they finally got together! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review and let me know what you thought!_


	15. A Fool In Love

**A/N:** _Okay, I'm soooo terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I have major writer's block with this story, unfortunately. And I've been awfully busy with work and school. I just haven't had the time, or inspiration. Writer's block does suck. Something reminded me to think of this story today, and I realized I needed to update. But I have nothing, so how can I update with nothing? So this chapter is basically fluff. That's all it is. It is 1000 words of fluff. So please enjoy, and as soon as some inspiration sparks, I'll do a REAL update. Thanks again to all my readers, and I apologize for keeping you waiting._

* * *

Dani's head was lolled back against a tree trunk; her eyes closed tightly. She internally hoped her hair wasn't going to stick beneath the bark as Carlisle leaned down to kiss her gently. His arms were circled her waist, holding her close to him. She gripped his shoulder tightly, her insides fluttering with nerves. It was funny how he could make her nervous, and she was sure she did the same to him. He pulled away and brushed his nose against hers. He was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

Carlisle watched as her lips spread into a broad grin, her hands subconsciously fiddling with the button of his shirt. He grabbed her hand again, as they continued their stroll through the woods.

It was their last day in Montana, and then they were to return home. Carlisle enjoyed walking hand in hand with Dani, talking about almost everything as they walked beneath the trees. Now and then they would stop walking, and Dani would find herself being kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Carlisle's affections were rather moderate, but they were zealous.

"There's a lake nearby." He told her, smelling the fresh water from where he stood.

"Swimming. Now that's a nice thought." She exhaled, sticking her face in the air and feeling the cool breeze fan against it. It was nice, considering the hot August weather. Although, the weather didn't really have an effect on them. She turned to look at him, her brown eyes always tempestuous when meeting his much fairer ones.

"You want to go swimming?" He asked. Mildly surprised at the suggestion. Then again, Dani was entirely unconstrained. He watched as the wind picked up her dark wavy hair. "Yes, and I'll race you there." She smirked, coming to a halt to pull off her jacket.

Carlisle watched her stop and look at him. She pulled at her clothes, and he immediately turned away. She didn't need to ask. Being a gentleman was in his nature. He could hear and feel as she shifted. He turned and watched as her large paws hit the ground, leaves flying around her. She turned to him, a smug look on her now wolf face. He rolled his bright eyes, which were filled with exultance. "See ya!" He teased, the words sounding foreign on his lips. He raced past her, passing her up quickly as he headed for the lake. He could see her now, running along side him, throwing him a nasty side-glance as she did so.

They reached the lake. Carlisle arrived first, although he had an inkling she let him. And his suspicions were correct because he found himself flying into the lake as a furry head plowed into him, knocking him into the water. That was her plan; he was sure.

He turned in the water—now soaking wet—and stared at her with wide eyes, "And what exactly was that for?" He asked, his lips tugging into a vague smirk. Dani shook her fur and plunged into the water, pulling him down with her. They both came up, and he realized his furry companion was now that of human flesh. He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her face. She turned to him in the water and laughed. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. You're just fun to tease." She said through soft, airy chuckles. He smiled at her, splashing water on her face. She splashed him back and swam towards him. The sudden realization that she was indeed naked beneath the slow rippling water dawned upon him. He lifted a brow as she reached him.

"You know, in my time, this would be the utmost scandalous thing." He chuckled. "I think just walking alone with me through the woods would be scandalous." She said, easily keeping herself above water. He watched her, keeping his eyes on her dripping wet face. "Yes, that too." He agreed.

"Thank you, for coming with me on this trip." She said suddenly. He smiled at her, reaching out to lightly touch her face, "Of course." He murmured.

* * *

Carlisle gathered Dani's clothes for her and returned to the lake to give them to her. He stood at a distance as she dried herself off and dressed. He could feel her now. Her body was lightly pressed against his as she circled her arms around his waist. Dani gave the best hugs, and he was sure he wasn't being biased. He turned to pull her into his arms, hugging her back as tightly as he could without hurting her. Which was a lot, considering Dani was practically just as strong as he was. She was just a little more fragile with her breakable bones, unlike his, which could not be broken. He kissed her again. Something was exhilarating about tasting her lips. He loved the feeling of her exceptionally hot face lightly feathering against his as they kissed, and the inaudible sighs that heaved from her chest as he deepened their kiss.

Carlisle felt like a love struck fool. Carlisle had never been drunk before, but he was certain it felt a little something like the way he felt when he was close to Dani. Carlisle was never nervous around women, yet Dani made him horribly anxious. He gave her body one last squeeze before letting her go.

Dani gazed up at him, her head slightly dizzy from the passionate kiss. It wasn't often Carlisle gave her such passionate kisses. He was a very restrained man. Not that Dani was complaining, she was thankful for his self-control. It was his way, and she would never tempt him otherwise. Not that she wanted to either. There was something special about their undemanding, easygoing relationship. They respected each other, body and spirit.

She found his hand as they walked back to her aunt and uncle's house. "I'm a little sad we're leaving." She confessed, glancing up at him. He looked at her, a solemn look on his face, "I am too." He agreed, bringing her hand briefly to his lips. "But we'll still have each other in Forks, just perhaps not all day." She said optimistically. "Which is for the better, I suppose." He didn't want to crowd Dani or stay in her personal space. If there was one thing he learned about her, she quite liked being alone and having moments to herself. He did too, which was perfect for them.

* * *

That evening they found themselves snuggled on her aunt and uncle's couch, watching old movies. Carlisle loved old movies, which wasn't a surprise. That is all he had at one time. He lived through many eras and watched as technology and television expanded to what it was today. Carlisle could feel Dani's heartbeat against his chest, as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, her nose pressed into the side of his neck. He glanced down at her, watching as her eyes fought to stay opened. Dani didn't need as much sleep as the average human, but she did stay awake the past couple nights and only received maybe two hours of sleep each night. So he couldn't blame her for wanting to sleep. She needed it really. With them traveling the next day and all. He listened closely as her breathing changed and her eyes closed shut as sleep took over.

"Goodnight." He murmured into her hair.

Carlisle enjoyed the peaceful night, and not to mention the peaceful two weeks he shared with Dani. He was always so caught up in his work, and the recent wedding plans, he forgot what it was like to just relax and watch old movies with those he loved. It was different this time, this time he was with Dani. He never thought he'd ever be in this scenerio. And yet he was.

Things really were peaceful at the moment. And if only knew what the future held for him when he returned home, he wouldn't speak so hastily.


End file.
